The French Success
by shmalana
Summary: When Aubri Layne's friends give her a book full of pagan incantations as a graduation present she doesn't realize that reading from it will flip her world upside down and kind of throw her into a parallel world where Sam and Dean Winchester are real, not just TV show characters. Can the boys help her figure out what happened and get her back home or is she stuck with them for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I know this sounds weird, but the idea for this came to me in a dream and I just had to write it. Just bear with me and I hope you love it as much as I do. If you didn't read the description then I'll just go ahead and let you know that it is set during the episode Tall Tales during season two (kickin' it old school I know, I just didn't want to have to work around Season gr8 just yet). Also if you get the joke behind it being called The French Success then brownies or cookies for you. Oh and I would like to thank my soul sister for helping me perfect the story line.**

* * *

Aubri watched her reflection get blurrier as she backed away from the mirror. She stared at the fuzzy outline of her face for a moment before she picked up her big, black framed glasses and set them on her nose. She sighed as her reflection became clear and she saw that her long blonde hair was already falling out of the curls she has so painstakingly worked on. Her eyeliner was a little smudged since she had to put it on while practically blind so she ran her finger under each eye to fix it and wipe away the extra liner.

"Well it's not much better than I looked this morning, but I guess this is what I have to work with." She mumbled to herself as she ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed since the graduation ceremony earlier that morning. With one last look at her reflection, she sighed a defeated sigh and turned to leave her room. She walked into the kitchen and made sure that there was food and water in the bowls for her slobbering Bloodhound, Folsom, who was currently following her around like a drooling shadow. Kneeling on the ground, she wrapped her arms around his thick, wrinkly neck and placed a kiss on the side of his big head. "Don't do anything too exciting while I'm gone ok bud?" He stared at her blankly as he panted and she stood up patting him on the head before grabbing her purse. "That's my good boy."

Once she was outside she locked the front door of her house and started walking down the sidewalk to her friend's apartment that was nearby. As she walked she looked up at the starry sky and tried to wrap her brain around the fact that she had finally graduated. Four years in this place and all she had to show for it was a Bachelor's degree in Religious Studies. What was she going to do with that? She hadn't really thought that part through when she picked her major on a whim all those years ago. Sure she could talk your ear off about different religions and their belief systems. Yeah she could read Latin and had picked up all kinds of weird chants through studying. If she needed to she could perform a Catholic exorcism because she did a project on them, but in a world where demons were only in movies that wasn't really going to come in handy. She was doomed to a life of sitting in a chair surrounded by book, video games, and her dog, which didn't seem so bad aside from the fact that it paid absolutely nothing.

When she got to the apartment complex she walked up the stairs and to the door of her friend, Skylar's, apartment. She could hear the loud music through the door and she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the high pitched squeals she knew Skylar would emit as soon as she saw her. Even though she was her best friend, Skylar was her polar opposite. Where Aubri was nerdy and reserved, Skylar was preppy, always on trend, and friends with everyone.

The first thing Aubri saw once she pushed the door open was Skylar's curly red hair bouncing as she animatedly told their mutual friend, Brett, a story. The door squeaked as it finished opening and Aubri flinched as Skylar whipped her head around and let loose a squeal that was so high pitched that she was pretty sure Folsom could hear it all the way back at her house.

"AUBRI!" She screamed as she ran over to her, arms wide open. "Look at my little college graduate! You are so grown up now. I can't wait until next year, I'm ready to graduate. You are so lucky you are done with school, but you better come back and help me with classes next year."

Aubri tuned out the rest of what Skylar was saying because she knew it would be at least two more minutes until she actually stopped to take a breath. Brett came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Congrats Aubs." He said before letting go.

"Congratulations to you too." Aubri said punching him lightly on the arm. "I'm not the only graduate here and your major was way harder than mine. Chemistry is terrifying."

He smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak Skylar pulled her into the kitchen. "Ok so we have beer, vodka, rum, whiskey, and mixers, but before you have any of those you are required to have one of my signature margaritas."

"Sky you know that me and tequila do not get along. I always do the stupidest stuff when I even the tiniest sip of it."

"Aubri Layne, you are having a margarita. You are going to cut loose and have some fun tonight. I even had Brett bring his Xbox over so we can play those games you like. So you are going to humor me and have a margarita. Please?"

Aubri rolled her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "Ok I will have one margarita, but after that I get to have whatever I want ok."

"Fine, fine." Skylar mumbled to herself as she started mixing a pitcher of margaritas.

-4 margaritas later-

"Shoot him! Shoot the bastard Brett!" Aubri screamed at the little man running around the screen with a gun. Her fifth margarita sloshed out of the cup a little and landed on her dress. "Damnit." She muttered as she stood up. "Brett if you haven't manned up by the time I get back I'm gonna have to show you how it's done."

"Yeah yeah." He said waving her away, never taking his eyes off of the television screen.

Aubri stumbled her way back to the bathroom so she could dry off her dress. Once she got there she braced herself on the counter, both hands on either side of the sink as she leaned closer to the mirror. "Get it together Aubri. You shouldn't have had all of those margaritas. You said that you would only have one." She shook her head slowly before she wadded up some toilet paper and blotted at the wet spot on her dress. She looked at her reflection one last time and ran her fingers through her hair before she went back into the living room where Brett was still getting his ass kicked in the game.

Skylar was bouncing in her seat and had a mischievous glint in her eye. Aubri looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of her eye before finally giving in to her curiosity. "What are you so excited about Sky?"

"Oh nothing." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Sky, spit it out."

"I got you a present." She jumped out of her chair and ran back to her room. When she returned she had a small package that was wrapped in obnoxious silver wrapping paper with a giant bow on it.

Aubri took the package out of her hand and turned it over. It was a book, she didn't even have to open it to be able to tell what it was. She slowly ripped the paper from one corner to the other, revealing an old looking book with a leather cover. The title was in a language that looked similar to Latin, but she couldn't figure out what it said.

"The guy at the store said it has all kinds of stuff about paganism in it and it has incantations and stuff like that in it. I thought you might think it was cool. I thought it was pretty." Skylar explained.

"Thanks Sky, this is really nice of you." Aubri said as she flipped through the pages of the book, skimming over the contents of a few of them.

"You should read something out of it. I bet it would sound cool." Brett said, finally looking away from the T.V.

Aubri shook her head, "No I'm not reading this stuff, especially when I'm not sure what it even means."

"Come on Aubs, it would be fun." Skylar begged. "It's not like it's really going to do anything, it's just words on a page. Don't be a chicken, read it."

"I'm not being chicken; I just don't want to read it." Aubri said firmly. The book was cool and all, but something about it gave her the creeps. It gave off a hum that she couldn't hear, but she could feel it. Like it was alive. Like it was waiting for something. She slipped the book into her purse and downed the last bit of her margarita before standing up. "I'm gonna head back home now, I have to let Folsom out. Thanks for the book and everything else Sky! I'll see you guys around."

As she walked back to her house Aubri tried to focus on walking straight. The last thing she needed was to get arrested for public intoxication or whatever she might be doing wrong, but it was hard to focus when she could practically feel the book in her purse begging her to read it. It was like the book had a need and that was for someone to open it, for her to open it, and read from it.

Finally she reached her house and got the front door unlocked. Folsom was sitting pretty much where she had left him and his tail started drumming out a happy beat on the floor when he saw her. "Come on bud, let's go to bed." She said quietly, patting her thigh to get him to follow her. Once she got into her room she shut the door and sat on her bed with Folsom. She pulled the book out of her purse and set it in front of her on the comforter.

As soon as the book was out of her purse she felt Folsom tense and begin to whine softly. She rubbed his back as she stared at the book. Could she do it? Could she read something out of the book? It wasn't like it was actually going to do anything. They _were_ only words on a page after all. She reached out to open the book and as soon as her hand touched the cover Folsom's whines turned into a low growl deep in his throat. "Shhhh Folsom. It's ok bud. It's just a book." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure him or herself at this point.

She pulled her hand back from the cover and as soon as she was no longer touching it the book sprang open. Aubri froze and Folsom began whining softly again. After a moment she leaned forward to look at the book and saw that the page it had opened to had an incantation on it. She couldn't really tell what it meant, but the language looked pretty similar to Latin. She could hear Skylar's voice in the back of her head telling her that she was too chicken to read it. "I'll show you who is a chicken." She muttered under her breath as she wrapped her arm tighter around Folsom and began reading.

"Sicut mensas convertetur,

a vestro mundo vos ero exectus,

numquam reuerti.

Nigro in album,

tenebris ad lucem,

nostris exhibito, timores et vivetis.

Omnia est diversus

Omnia idem est

Sed mundus tuus est absentis

Et nihil est idem."

Everything was almost silent for a moment and the only sounds she heard were her and Folsom's soft breathing. Then, the world started shaking.

The bed was vibrating; the books on her bookshelf were slipping out of their spots; the fan looked like it was about to fall off of the ceiling. Aubri held on tightly to Folsom who was shaking like a leaf and whimpering as he tried to hide. Her heart felt like it was about to fly out of her chest and she had no clue what was going on. Earthquake? An earthquake with some really good timing. It couldn't be what she had read, there was no way that just reading a few things could actually do this.

The shaking worsened and with her free hand she grabbed a pillow to put over her head and she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly everything stopped moving and she slowly opened her eyes. She took in the destruction around her room and was amazed that her house was still standing. What was even more amazing was that the book she had read from was still in the same spot, open to the same page. As she stared at the book the pages seemed to get brighter like there was a light coming from them. She blinked a couple times, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the letters on the page were definitely glowing. A high pitched whine was being emitted from the book as the light got brighter and in the blink of an eye the room was filled with a blinding white light and everything disappeared.

0000000

Sam and Dean got back to their motel room after looking around the dead professor's office. "Well no traces of EMF that's for sure." Sam said as he fell into a chair at the dinky little table.

"Yeah and we know that room 669 is a load of crap." Dean said, putting away his food.

"So what do you think? Professor's just a jumper, haunting's just a legend?"

"I don't know. I mean the girl that janitor described, that's pretty weird. We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there."

"Yeah you're right." Sam said, stretching out his legs and settling beck with is laptop. He stared at the screen with a confused expression on his face before he called out, "Dude, were you on my computer?"

"No."

"Oh really? Cause it's frozen now, on Busty Asian ?" Sam glared at Dean, waiting for him to fess up. Instead of admitting to it Dean just made a face, clearly wishing he had been on that website, and walked away. "Just, just don't touch my stuff ok?"

"Why don't you control your OCD." Dean shot back.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. He looked around, confused because the sky had been clear when they walked inside. Then the room started shaking. Dean braced himself in the doorway, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Sam? What's going on?"

"I don't know man!" Sam had gotten up but didn't make it very far so he was holding on to the counter for support. "Earthquake?"

Then just as quickly as it started, the shaking stopped. Sam and Dean looked at each other, both of them trying to figure out what had just happened. That's when the high pitched whine started. Dean put his finger in his ear and looked around trying to find the source of the noise, but his search was cut short when he and Sam were temporarily blinded by a bright, white light.

A good minute full of blinking and "what the fuck was that?" they could finally see again. "What the hell is going on here Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Shhhhh!" Sam cut him off holding up a finger as his ears strained to hear what he thought he heard.

From out in the parking lot he could he what sounded like a dog howling. It was a sad, lonesome sounding "Ahhhhhwooooo."

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked as his brother nodded and grabbed his gun.

Dean checked to make sure it was loaded and then he walked out the door. "Come on Sam."

They slowly walked towards the parking lot, scanning back and forth for the source of the howling. Then Dean saw him. There was a big, wrinkly dog sitting in the middle of the parking lot, head thrown back as it let loose another heartbreaking sounding howl. The dog's back was to them and as Dean walked towards him he could hear the big dog whimpering as he dropped his head and nudged something in front of him gently. That's when Dean saw her. There was a girl lying on her side on the ground in front of the dog. Her light blonde hair was spread around her head in a golden halo. Dean kept moving forward slowly and he heard a crackling sound as he stepped on an empty chip bag that someone had tossed out of their car.

The big dog whipped around, head down, tail erect, and the hair on his back standing on end as he let loose a low, rumbling growl. Dean put his hands up in surrender, "Woah man, I just want to help your friend." He said softly. "God, I'm reasoning with a dog." He muttered under his breath. The dog's eyes were locked on the gun in his hand. "What, this thing? You don't like it?" He asked, waving the gun slightly and earning a louder growl from the pissed off dog. "Ok, ok, look it's gone." He said as he set the gun on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Sam who had hung back when Dean started approaching the dog. "Dog doesn't like guns man."

As soon as Sam set his gun on the ground the dog relaxed a little. He sat down facing them, looking over his shoulder quickly to check on the girl behind him and whining softly when he looked back at Dean. "Are you going to let me help her now?" Dean asked as he started moving forward again. The dog whined again, watching Dean closely as he got closer, but not acting like he was going to do anything. "Sam, make sure this dog doesn't bite my ass ok man?"

"Why am I on dog duty?" Sam asked as he side-eyed the dog who had been so ready to rip their throats out just seconds ago.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know Sam, maybe your psychic powers will let you talk to him. Just watch him ok?"

Dean was next to the girl now and he knelt down beside her. She didn't look like she was hurt, at least on the outside, but lying passed out in the middle of a parking lot wasn't exactly normal so he was sure there was something wrong. Her thick black framed glasses were a little askew on her face and he reached down to straighten them as the dog looked at him over his shoulder and whined again, as if asking him to hurry up. Trying not to jostle her too much, Dean lifted her up in his arms and turned, walking back to the motel room, the dog following closely behind him and never taking his eyes off of the girl in Dean's arms.

Once he got inside, Dean set the girl on one of the beds while Sam shut the door and went to get the dog some water. The big dog had hopped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable, putting his big head on the pillow next to the girl's watching her face intently as if he expected her to wake up at any moment. Dean reached over and rubbed the dog's head. "She's lucky to have a friend like you." He walked over to where Sam was standing by the sink. "So what do you think man?"

"I don't really know, there's all kinds of weird stuff going on here now. I don't really know what to make of it. I would do some research if _someone_ hadn't broken my laptop."

"Come on man, I didn't touch your freakin' laptop. Don't start with that." Dean grabbed the bowl Sam had filled with water and took it over to the bed where the dog and the girl were. When he set the bowl down he noticed something around the dog's neck. It was a collar that was almost the same color as the dog's fur so they hadn't noticed it before. He gently turned the collar so that the tags were visible and he squinted as he tried to read the words engraved in the metal. "Folsom Layne" it said, underneath it had an address and a phone number. "Folsom, like the prison." Dean said quietly with a smile as Folsom's head popped up at the mention of his name. He wagged his tail a few times before turning his attention back to his owner.

Sam was fiddling with his laptop, trying futilely to repair the damage that had been cause by the bustyasianbeauties virus, and Dean had flipped on the T.V. Every now and then he got up and checked on the girl, he checked her pulse, made sure was still breathing. After about an hour something changed and Folsom sat up, tail wagging rapidly. He whined an excited sounding whine as he fidgeted on the bed. Dean sat up straight and looked at the girls face. Her brow furrowed and her mouth frowned before she slowly opened her eyes. Folsom let out an excited bark as he began to lick his owner's face repeatedly.

"Get off Folsom." The girl grumbled as she sat up slowly. She put her hand to her head as she looked around the room. Her eyes were as round as saucers when they landed on Dean. They stared at each other for a moment before she broke the silence. "Where the hell am I and who the fuck are _you_?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! More reviews equals more motivation to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two! I planned on waiting until Saturday to post it but since I am a little ahead of schedule with writing I am giving it to you early. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"_Where the hell am I and who the fuck are you?"_

Dean was speechless for a second, slightly taken about by the intensity of the girl's eyes as she waited for his answer. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Sam answered for him. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." He said in a quiet, calm voice. It was the kind of voice you would use to talk to a scared animal or a crazy person holding hostages. "You are at King's Lair motel."

The girl's eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she looked Sam up and down, evaluating him. "Ok, well I don't know what you guys want with me. It's not like you are going to get any ransom money, my dad is dead and my mother and I don't speak. Folsom doesn't have wads of cash buried in the backyard and I just graduated so I am about to get slammed with student loans." As she looked at the guys in front of her Aubri couldn't help but think that they looked oddly familiar.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second. We didn't kidnap you." Dean interjected. "We _saved_ you. You were passed out cold in the parking lot with my dog Skip over here watching you and howling up a storm. You should be thanking us, not grilling us about how much ransom we are asking for." Dean gave her the once over before continuing. "And, hypothetically speaking, if we _had_ kidnapped you as of right now I would just give you back because, sweetheart, you look like you are going to be more trouble than you are worth."

"Dean." Sam said exasperatedly as he watched the girl struggle for a witty comeback.

"Well why don't you just take me home then. If we are where you say we are then my house should be right down the street. I always walk past this place on my way home from the library and sketchballs try to holler at me. Why are you guys even staying in such a skeevy motel anyways? There's a Holiday in a couple miles down the road."

"We don't really do Holiday Inns. 'Skeevy' motels are kind of our thing." Dean said as he stood up. "Well let's get going if we are going to get you back home and get out of your hair."

They all walked outside and Dean led the way to the Impala. The girl hung back and looked at the car. "This is yours?" An appreciative note in her voice.

Dean beamed like a proud pageant mom as he patted the roof gently. "Oh yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes as he slid into the passenger seat and the girl nodded and as she walked to the door for the backseat he thought he heard her mumble "nice" under her breath as she passed. "Come on Folsom!" She called. The big dog trotted over and prepared to jump into the backseat when Dean popped out of his seat and looked at her over the roof of the car.

"Hold on a second. No dogs in the car. They stink and he is going to drool on the seats." Dean said in a slightly panicked tone as he thought about the interior of his baby being covered in drool.

"You did not just say my dog stinks." The girl said, putting her hands on her hips. "He smells better than you and he really doesn't drool that much. Anyways, I'm not getting in the car if Folsom doesn't come with us."

"Come on, you can come back for him once we get to your house and you can get your car." Dean said, still against the idea of the slobbering dog in his beloved car.

"No, he comes with us or we don't go at all." She had a determined look in her eyes as she looked at him over the thick frames of her glasses, which were now sitting on the end of her nose, and tapped her foot impatiently.

_God she is stubborn and she looks kind of like a sexy librarian with her glasses like that. Mmmm sexy librarian, always a classic._ Dean shook his head clearing out any thought of a sexy librarian. He wanted nothing to do with this girl in that sense. He had barely known her ten minutes and they were already on each other's last nerve.

"Dean just let her bring the dog. We're never gonna get anywhere if you two sit here all night and try to figure out who is the most stubborn." Sam tried to reason.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine it can come."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and _its_ name is Folsom thank you very much." She said with a satisfied smirk. "Load up Folsom." She said quietly to the dog and on command he hopped into the back seat, settling himself right behind Dean's seat with his big head hovering over Dean's shoulder.

"I sure hope your house is as close as you say it is." Dean could feel the dog's hot breath blowing past his ear and he cringed a little as a glob of slobber dropped onto his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment as Dean wiped the slobber off of his shoulder with a disgusted look on his face. Then, after clearing her throat, the girl spoke up, "I guess I should say thank you since you guys kind of saved me. So thanks and sorry I thought you were crazy kidnappers out for ransom money. I watch too much TV sometimes."

"_Kind of saved you?_" Dean scoffed; they had more than kind of saved her they had _actually_ saved her.

"Dude, come on." Sam said under his breath. "You're welcome… um…" It suddenly hit Sam that they had never actually asked the girl what her name was. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She smiled widely, dimples showing as she did so, "I was wondering when one of you would actually ask. It's Aubri, Aubri Layne." Her eyes flicked to the side for a moment before she spoke again. "You should turn left here and my house is the second one on the right." The car turned and she looked out the window for the familiar sight of her house. "It's the little green…" Aubri's voice trailed off as they pulled up to where her house was, well, where her house should have been. "No, this isn't right." She said quietly as the car came to a stop and she climbed out of the backseat slowly, never taking her eyes off of the burnt wreckage of what should have been her house.

"You sure this is the right place?" Dean yelled out of the door she had left open.

"Of course I'm sure. Check Folsom's tags if you don't believe me, this is the address." She said as she looked for something, anything, that remotely resemble the house she used to live in.

Dean grabbed the dog's collar and checked the tag. "Dude, she's right, this is the address on the tags."

"This place looks like it burned down years ago though. How could she have lived here?" Sam asked, watching a distraught looking Aubri pace back and forth in front of what used to be a house.

"Weirder things have happened man. I mean we did find her passed out in a parking lot, it wouldn't be too much of a leap to assume this is our kind of thing."

Behind him, Folsom let out a whine, hopped out of the car, and trotted over to Aubri who was now on her knees staring straight ahead. Dean got of the car and followed the dog to Aubri. "You ok?"

"I was just here. I don't understand, I was here. I was in my room with Folsom and I… I can't remember what happened after that, but the next thing I know I am waking up in your motel room." She looked up at Dean, tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "I'm not crazy I swear I was here. I live here, well not here; it's a house most of the time."

A few tears escaped her eyes and Dean started to panic. He looked over his shoulder towards Sam, who was much better at handling these chick flick moments. Sam could hit her with one of those soulful looks and say something that would make her stop crying. Dean would probably only say something to make it worse. He heard a strangled sob escape her throat and he squatted down next to her, patting her awkwardly on the back. "Hey, I'm sure it's a house most of the time." _Nice one Dean,_ he thought. "How about you see if you can stay with a friend and me and Sam will try to help you figure out what's going on. We kind of deal with weird stuff all the time. How does that sound."

She nodded slowly, taking off her glasses for a moment and wiping the tears from her eyes. Dean couldn't help but notice the startling blue color of her eyes now that they weren't hiding behind thick lenses. He shook his head quickly, _quit noticing things Dean, this girl is a pain in the ass, help her and send her on her merry way so her and her drool machine will be out of your life._

"I can call Skylar." She said softly as she pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts. She hit the button for Skylar's number once she got to it and put the phone to her ear, listening to the rings. "Come on Sky, pick up." She muttered under her breath.

There was a click and Skylar answered the phone. "Um hello?" She said loudly. There was a lot of noise in the background and it was hard to hear her over all of it.

"Skylar it's Aubri. Something weird is happening and something happened to my house and I don't have anywhere to stay. Could I stay at your place for a few days?"

"Aubri who?" Skylar yelled into the phone.

"Aubri Layne, your best friend." Aubri said, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion as she picked at some dirt on her red Chucks.

"I don't even know anyone named Aubri. How could I be best friends with someone I don't know? Are you some kind of psycho stalker? Because I've taken self-defense classes and I can kick your ass. At least that's what my instructor said."

Aubri's phone fell out of her hand and she looked up at Dean. "What kind of sick joke is this? What kind of hell hole am I stuck in where my best friend doesn't even know me and my house looks like it burned down fifty years ago?" Her eyes were wide with confusion, but then something behind those thick lenses clicked and her gaze hardened. "This is _your _fault. This has something to do with you and your freakishly tall brother. Everything was fine until I woke up in your motel room." Aubri stood up and was now quickly approaching Dean, murder in her eyes as she continued to accuse him. Her hands bunched up into fists as she got closer and she tried to swing at him. Dean stopped her by grabbing her wrist and then the other when she tried to hit him with that fist. She struggled against him, succeeding in hitting him on the chest a couple times before she let loose a sob and went limp against him. "What is happening?" she managed to choke out between the sobs that were now wracking her body. "I just want things to be normal again."

Dean awkwardly patted her back as she buried her face in his shirt and cried. Folsom was watching him warily from behind Aubri, obviously trying to figure out if Dean was hurting or helping her. Dean heard footsteps come up from behind him and turned his head just far enough to see Sam walking up. "Dude what did you do to her?" Sam asked as he eyed the crying girl.

"_I_ didn't do anything man. She just started crying." Dean hissed through his teeth.

Hearing the two guys talking about her snapped Aubri out of her little sob fest and she backed away from Dean quickly, almost tripping over Folsom in the process. "S-sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said, taking shaky breaths.

"It's fine, it's good for Dean to be exposed to real emotions sometimes." Sam said, earning a glare from his brother. "If you want, you can stick with us and maybe we can help you figure out what is going on. We are kind of good with weird. Plus, who knows, what happened to you may be connected with the other weird stuff going on."

"Folsom can stay too right?" She asked in a small voice as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yeah he can stay too." Sam said with a smile.

"Really dude?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored Dean and gave Aubri a slightly strained smile, as if apologizing for his jerk of a brother.

0000000

They stopped by a store so Aubri could get a few changes of clothes and some food for Folsom and now they were walking back into the motel room. The fact that there were only two beds in the room quickly became painfully obvious. "Umm, Folsom and I can just sleep on the floor." Aubri said, looking between the two guys.

"No, no you don't have to sleep on the floor Aubri," Sam reassured her, "Dean will sleep on the floor, don't worry."

"Dean will do what?" Dean asked incredulously, not aware of this part of the plan.

Aubri shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Really, it's fine. I don't mind the floor." She said quietly.

Dean couldn't help but see the sadness in her blue eyes when he looked at her and he sighed, "Sam's right, I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

"Thank you." She said, smiling faintly at him. She walked over to the bed on the far side of the room, Folsom following close behind, and sat on the edge, absentmindedly rubbing the big dog's head as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "When you guys said what's happening to me might have something to do with the other weird stuff happening what exactly did you mean? What kind of weird stuff is happening because I haven't heard about anything."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, trying to figure out how best to explain the situation. Sam cleared his throat, "Well, one of the professors fell…"

"Or was pushed." Dean interjected.

"Yeah or was pushed out of the window of his office a few nights ago."

"What professor?" Aubri asked, concern evident in her blue eyes.

"Uhh, Cox, Professor Cox." Sam said.

Aubri's eyebrows raised and her mouth fell open. "Professor Cox, guy who wrote the book, who was famous around here, who handed me my diploma, Professor Cox?"

"You knew him?" Dean asked, setting down the beer he had been drinking.

Aubri rolled her eyes and sighed. "No I just stalked him from afar. Yes I knew him. Me and Sky took one of his classes. He was kind of a creep and he would always hit on Sky. He always tried to get her to meet with him in his office to talk about 'what she could do to improve her grades'. They guy was a major douche bag."

Dean snorted as he took another sip of his beer. "Hey didn't that janitor say something about that professor always having girls in his office?"

"Yeah, yeah he did."

Aubri nodded, "Like I said, douche bag. I don't understand though, what's so weird about him jumping?"

Sam and Dean shared another look. Once again Sam took the lead since he was better at handling this kind of situation. "Well the thing is the janitor said he saw a girl go up into his office with him, but he never saw her leave. No one knows who she is, no one has even seen a girl matching her description. Then there were the rumors about a co-ed killing herself in that building years ago in room 669, except there is no room 669."

Aubri's brow furrowed, "What does a girl killing herself in that building have to do with anything? It's not like her ghost pushed him out of the window." Sam and Dean didn't say anything as she looked between the two of them, but she could see looks that closely resembled pity on their faces. "What? You guys seriously don't think a _ghost_ pushed him out of a window. That is crazy. You guys are crazy!"

"Yeah about as crazy as a girl who shows up out of nowhere in a parking lot who claims to live in a house that looks like it burned down fifty years ago and whose best friend doesn't even know she exists." Dean said before nonchalantly taking a sip of beer, a smug look on his face.

Aubri glared at him while Sam spoke, "Well actually we _did _think that it may have been a spirit until we found out that there was absolutely nothing to support that."

"So you guys actually think that ghosts are real and that they kill people?" Aubri asked incredulously.

"If they weren't real and they didn't kill people then I would be bored out of my mind and Sam would be a lawyer." Dean said leaning forward, "And it's more than just ghosts, it's everything from your nightmares. All the stuff that goes bump in the night that mommy and daddy told you not to worry about, worry about it. Stuff you can't even imagine."

"Vampires?" Aubri's eyes grew wide as Sam nodded. "Bloody Mary? Hookman? Demons?" Aubri's breathing was speeding up and becoming shallow and her heart was picking up the pace. Amidst the panic she couldn't help but think she had heard all of this somewhere before.

Dean could hear a slight wheezing to her breathing, "Are you ok over there?"

Aubri's head whipped around, eyes wide with panic, "What do you fucking think? What the hell kind of question is that? Am I ok?" She yelled as her heart tried to break through her rib cage. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she continued, "You guys just told me that all the things the stories say will eat me or kill me are real and you ask if I am _ok_?" The wheezing that had now replaced her normal breathing had become louder and she looked back and forth between them.

"Dude, I don't think she is ok." Dean said getting up slowly and walking towards the panicking girl.

Sam approached cautiously as well, "Maybe she's having a panic attack."

"No! I am dying!" She said between wheezes.

"Definitely a panic attack." Sam said calmly, going to grab a glass of water for Aubri.

"This is not a panic attack! This is death. I am dying. I can't get my heart to slow down and it is going to explode like a scared baby rabbit. It is going to explode and I am going to die here with you two and it is going to be the worst way to die ever!"

"Dude what do we do?" Dean said looking over at Sam, his eyes now wide with panic. _What if she does die? What if her heart does explode like a scared baby rabbit? Can that even happen? I bet it can._ Dean's heart was starting to beat faster now.

"We try to calm her down." Sam said as he brought the glass of water back over.

"I can't calm down! I can't get my heart to slow down! I'm going to die with crazy people." Aubri yelled at Sam.

"See she said she can't calm down!" Dean yelled at Sam, breathing faster and faster.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude _you_ need to calm down. I can't have both of you having panic attacks. Go get another beer."

Dean took a shaky breath and wiped his palms on his jeans before he stood up and went to the fridge. Sam knelt in front of Aubri and handed her the glass. "Take a sip of this and just sit back ok. I'm going to turn on the TV and all you need to focus on is cartoons and breathing. It's gonna be fine."

Aubri looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before she nodded and scooted back onto the pillows on the bed. She focused on the brightly colored screen in front of her and sipped on the glass of water until her heart rate slowed, her breathing regained some sense of normalcy, and her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Dean took the glass of water out of Aubri's limp hand and set it on the bedside table before he grabbed a blanket and settled it over her. Folsom was now on the foot of the bed, watching Dean's every move and when Dean made eye contact with him his tail thumped against the bed. "What?" He asked the dog quietly.

0000000

A few hours later Aubri stirred and opened her eyes. All of the lights were off and she could hear the sounds of the guys snoring lightly. Once her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she crawled to the end of the bed and looked over the edge to find Dean asleep on the floor. He was lying on his stomach with his arms above his head. Folsom's head was resting on the small of his back and he wagged his tail at the sight of her. She reached down and shook Dean's shoulder lightly.

He snorted a little as he jumped and his head popped up. "What? What's wrong?" He looked around until he noticed Aubri's face hanging just above his. "Oh hey."

"Vampires, ghosts?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, vampires and ghosts." He kind of felt bad for her.

She nodded solemnly and started to move away. Then she stopped as another thought crossed her mind. "If demons are real then are angels real too?" she asked, a contemplative look on her face.

Dean laughed, "Sweetheart, the closest thing you're gonna find to an angel around here will be me with a fake halo."

Her face fell, "Oh ok." She settled back onto the pillows, pulling the blanket back over herself. "And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not your sweetheart." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear as she took off her glasses and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep she kept wracking her brain for where she had seen these guys before.

* * *

**Hmmmm where could she have possibly seen them before. As always review at will but remember more reviews = more motivation to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I have a bunch of tests coming up again so it is going to be a little bit before I can update again. I just wanted to give you guys another chapter you could hang onto while I struggle with school and trying to keep up with my fics. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next morning Aubri woke up before anyone else. Folsom was sitting by the door, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he waited to be let outside. "Come on buddy, let's go for a walk. Maybe that'll help me figure out what the hell is going on." She whispered to the dog as she opened the door and went outside. Her and Folsom took a quick lap around campus so he could stretch his legs and do his business. As they walked she kept trying to figure out why Sam and Dean were so familiar, then it hit her, "No fucking way." She whispered to herself. She turned back in the direction of the motel and her and Folsom took off running back.

When she opened the door she saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. His head popped up as soon as he heard the door open, "I was starting to think I had gone crazy and that you and that drool machine didn't actually show up last night." He said with a laugh.

"Nope, we're still here unfortunately." She said, panting, "But you are gonna think I'm crazy once you hear what I have to say."

"Sweetheart, we've already crossed that bridge." He said smirking as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed.

Aubri rolled her eyes, "Fine, you are going to think I am even crazier and I told you I'm not your sweetheart so don't call me that."

"Ok, ok what is it that is going to make you seem like a complete basket case?"

"This is a TV show." She said, watching him closely. "I am somehow in a TV show or a parallel universe where the TV show is real life."

"Yeah you are definitely nuts." Dean was now eying her carefully.

Aubri put up her hands, "Just hear me out ok. My friend Brett, or in my world he is my friend, watches this show called Supernatural. It's about these two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester who go around and they hunt evil things. He made me watch one episode and I thought it was kind of lame because there was a clown so I never watched it again, but that is where I recognize you guys from. It has been bugging me ever since I saw you guys, but that is it."

"You really think you are from a parallel universe? Or in a TV show?" _She is completely cuckoo for coco puffs,_ Dean thought as he reached for his phone. Sam needed to get back from the library so he could hear this.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can prove it ok. I can tell you everything I remember from that episode I watched. Your dad died, I'm not sure how, but he died and you guys burned his body. Then you guys went and stayed with some grumpy old guy who lives in a junk yard and you were fixing your car. Your brother listened to a message that led you guys to some lady named Ellen and she hooks you up with a nerd with a mullet who can help you find something that has yellow eyes." She watched as Dean's face showed a mix of confusion and disbelief. "The Ellen lady gives you a file about a clown that kills people and you think it is funny because Sam is scared of clowns, which is actually hilarious, because let's be serious, who is really afraid of clowns?" She laughed a little and took a deep breath before continuing. "So you guys work at a circus and you make a blind guy and a midget angry. You save a kid from the killer clown. You and Sam argue a lot because you don't like caring and sharing about your dad dying. Ellen tells you that the clown is called a Rastafarian or something like that."

"Rakshasa." Dean corrected.

Aubri waved her hand at him, "Yeah, whatever, anyways she tells you to kill it with a brass knife and when you go to get a knife from the knife thrower you find out that he is actually the killer clown. You guys all end up in the funhouse and you stab him with a brass pipe from an organ and he dies. They you go back to the roadhouse and mullet guy shows you his cool computer that tracks the yellow eyed thing and then you go back to the grumpy guy's junk yard where Sam says he isn't dealing with your dad dying, but neither are you. Then you beat the everliving shit out of your car with a tire iron. That was the saddest part." She took a deep breath and exhaled quickly as she sat on the other bed facing Dean. She waited as she watched him process everything she had just said.

_How the hell does she know all of that?_ Dean thought as he rubbed his hands across his face. He looked up at her and saw the determination in her eyes. _She really believes that this is some parallel whatever._ He took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Sam about this."

Her face fell, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Well you know a lot, but you are talking about parallel worlds and all kinds of crazy stuff here."

"So vampires and all kinds of other crazy mythical things can be real, but I can't be from a parallel world? It is the only thing that makes sense!"

"Ok then, how did you get here?" His eyebrows were raised as he waited.

Aubri pursed her lips and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "I don't know." She said softly, sadness creeping into her voice. "The last thing I can remember is getting home and going to my room with Folsom and the next thing I know I'm staring up at you. No matter how hard I try I can't remember." Her voice shook a little and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him.

0000000

When Sam got back Dean told him everything that Aubri told him. The two brothers were standing outside trying to figure out what to do. "Dude, she really believes it." Dean said shaking his head.

"I mean, how can we say it's not real? We can't really say we know everything about everything that's out there can we?" Sam thought it was a pretty crazy story too, but at the time it was the only thing that made sense, plus he and Dean had to focus on the case they were on because he picked up some new information while he was researching at the library.

"Should we call Bobby? See if he knows anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, maybe, but first we need to check something out. While I was in the library, finding out that there is absolutely nothing to support the co-ed killing herself in that building, I overheard some guy say something about being abducted by aliens."

"Seriously dude, aliens?"

"I know man, but it's worth checking out right what with all the other stuff going on." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah I guess so." Dean said, shrugging. "Should we bring the chick?"

"Yeah, we should probably keep an eye on her."

Dean went back inside to find Aubri curled up on one of the beds with Folsom watching television. "Hey, we're headed to a bar to talk to some guy about some stuff, you wanna come?"

"Could you possibly be any more vague?" She questioned as she stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Ok we are going to talk to a frat guy about aliens. I was trying to keep the weird to a minimum, but since you insisted." Dean sighed a frustrated sigh. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"The more weird things I hear about the more normal it makes this whole situation seem." She said as she followed him out the door.

0000000

The three of them were sitting at a table across from a guy taking shot after shot. The poor guy was looking rough. "You should give those purple nurples a shot." Dean suggested, laughing.

Aubri winced at the mention of purple nurples. Those and margaritas were the two drinks she should always stay away from. "Don't touch those things, you will regret it trust me." She whispered to the guy with a smile as he glared at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly as Sam started asking the guy, Curtis, questions. "So what happened?"

"You won't believe me, nobody does." He said sadly.

"Oh trust me, they believe some pretty weird stuff." Aubri said reassuringly.

Curtis looked back and forth between Aubri and Sam before pointing at Sam. "I do not want this in the papers."

"Off the record then." Dean said. When he saw the questioning look Aubri was giving him he leaned close and whispered, "We told him we were reporters."

"Ohhh." She said quietly as she turned her attention back to Curtis and his story.

"I, uh, blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up, I didn't know where I was." He said shaking his head.

Aubri listened a little more closely, elbowing Dean in the side to make him pay attention. This sounded a lot like what happened to her. "Then what?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"They did tests on me and um," Curtis took another shot, "they, uh, they probed me."

"They probed you?" Dean asked, unsure if he had heard Curtis correctly. Sam smirked and Aubri leaned back in her seat. That definitely hadn't happened to her.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and again and again and," he took another shot, "and again and again and then one more time."

Aubri made a face as she tried to banish the visual from her mind and Dean looked pityingly at Curtis, "Yikes."

"That's not even the worst of it." Curtis said looking down at the table.

"How could it get any worse? Some alien mad you his bitch." Dean asked smiling and obviously thinking he was funny. That smile faded when Curtis started glaring at him again.

Curtis' face screwed up as he tried to come to terms with what had happened, "They made me slow dance."

Aubri snorted and spewed a little bit of her drink on the table. Dean gave her a look, "What?" She questioned. "You know it's a little funny." She whispered so only he could hear. Dean nodded in agreement and smiled at the thought of the cocky frat boy slow dancing with a little green man.

Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them. "So where exactly did this happen Curtis?"

"In front of Crawford Hall on my way home last night."

0000000

They were standing in front of Crawford Hall staring at a large circle of burnt grass. "Well, maybe our friend Curtis wasn't so crazy." Aubri said, looking up at first Dean, then Sam. _This is really gonna strain my neck if I have to keep looking up at these two all the time. Why did I have to be so damn short? At least it looks like Curtis was telling the truth, doesn't make what happened to me seem as crazy, at least I didn't get probed,_ Aubri thought as she looked back at the burnt grass.

"Is there any chance this was made by some kind of jet engine?" Sam asked hopefully, looking over Aubri's head at Dean.

"Yeah Sammy, some saucer shaped jet engine?" Dean said, looking at his brother like he was an idiot.

"Well what else could it be?"

Aubri raised her hand, "Umm, aliens possibly? Don't aliens make parallel worlds sound a lot less kooky?"

Sam ran his hand though his hair. "First the haunting, then Aubri's supposed dimension jump, now this. With the timing alone there's gotta be some connection here."

"Yeah between the angry spirit and the sexed up E.T. and the girl from another world? What connection could there possibly be?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't know how I fit in, but Professor Cox was a douche bag and I can almost guarantee that that Curtis guy was too. Maybe that's the connection." Aubri suggested. "Does douche-baggery count as a connection?"

"She's got a point Dean. Maybe we should find out what kind of guy Curtis was."

Dean shrugged, "We don't have any other leads, we might as well check it out."

They looked around until they found someone who was in the same fraternity as Curtis and they stopped him to talk. "So you and this guy Curtis you were in the same house?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"You heard what happened to him right?"

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but you know, whatever."

"Were you guys friends? I mean you were in the same fraternity so you must have been close right? It must be rough having a friend kind of lose it." Aubri tried to look like she felt bad for the kid, but she was actually waiting for the answer that she knew she was about to get. She had known guys like Curtis. The big, strong frat guy who thought he was above everyone else.

"Um, I'm ok actually. To tell you the truth whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming."

Aubri smiled triumphantly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And why is that?"

The kid looked at her oddly, unable to figure out why she was smiling, but he continued anyways. "He was our pledge master. Put us through hell last semester and got off on it, so now he knows how we feel."

"Hmm," Dean nodded, "Well thanks for your time."

As they walked away Aubri jumped up and down and punched Dean on the arm. "Who told you guys he was a douche bag before you even knew he was a douche bag?"

"Yeah, yeah, lucky guess." Dean said with a strained smile. The girl was smart, he had to give her that, it was probably the glasses, maybe the fact that she graduated college.

Sam laughed, "Good call Aubri, Dean's just mad he didn't think of it first."

0000000

When they got back to the motel, they were greeted by an overly excited Folsom. Aubri bent down on the ground in front of him and let him put his paws on her shoulders and lick her face. "Well Folsom, at least we didn't get probed by aliens." She said as she pushed him off of her and rubbed his head while he looked up at her adoringly.

"That is a bright side," Dean said as he took his jacket off, "but all of this still doesn't make a lick of sense." He sat down in one of the chairs and put his feet up.

"At least there is one sort of connection though." Aubri said.

"Yeah, everyone but you is a dick." Dean settled into the chair.

Sam scoffed as he set his bag down on his bed, "Yeah and that's our only connection."

"You two can't come up with anything better, so what we have now is that douche bags are dying. Maybe what happened to me isn't even part of what happened to them. That makes it an even stronger connection." Aubri did hope that what happened to her was connected though because that meant once they got whatever was doing this she could go home, hopefully.

It was quiet for a second as Sam looked into his laptop case and then at Dean. "Where's my laptop?"

"I don't know." Dean looked away from Sam. "Ok let's think about this. A philandering professor gets a dead girl, a pledge master gets hazed. What happened to Aubri doesn't fit aside from being weird."

"I left it in here." Sam said as he rummaged through his bags, not even listening to what Dean was saying.

"Well you obviously didn't." Dean got back on track, "I mean these punishments really are…"

"Poetic?" Aubri finished.

Dean pointed at her, "Yes they are, well more like a limerick, but still."

Sam walked over, obviously put out about not being to find his laptop. "Ok hilarious," he gave a fake laugh, "where'd you hide it?"

"What your computer?"

"Yeah where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean's voice was getting louder as he got frustrated with Sam.

"Because no one else would have Dean. Aubri didn't steal it, she doesn't have anywhere to put it. The dog didn't steal it, he doesn't have thumbs and can't open a bag that is buckled shut. The door stays locked, we never let any maids in." Sam was getting louder too and the tension in the room was building.

"Looks like you lost it Poindexter." Dean chuckled.

It was quiet for a moment and Aubri looked back and forth between the two of them as they stared each other down. _The calm before the storm_ she thought as she waited for one of them to speak up.

Then Sam broke the silence, "Dude, you know what, I put up with a lot from you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."

Aubri laughed and when Dean shot her a dirty look she only shrugged. She had barely been around the guys for a day and she and Dean had already gotten on each other's last nerves multiple times.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge?"

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked innocently.

Sam was beyond fed up with Dean now, "It's not food anymore Dean, it's Darwinism. You know what, all I asked from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff."

"You done?" Dean asked calmly.

Sam just shook his head and started to walk away, but then he thought better of it and turned back around. "You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"

Aubri grimaced, she didn't know Dean very well, but she knew his type and she knew their cars meant more than life to guys like him. "It'd be the last thing you ever did." Dean threatened.

At that Aubri stood up and moved between the two of them. "Ok, ok that's enough for now I think." She said putting her hands up. "I don't know about you guys, but it's feeling a little tense and mainly awkward for me in here, so why don't you guys go back to talking about the weird stuff and I will help when I can." She smiled at the two of them and Folsom went over to Dean and bumped his hand with his nose as he whined. "See, you guys are making Folsom uncomfortable. Let's play nice. Sam, I'm sure your laptop will turn up. Dean, no one is touching the Impala. Everything is ok."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always review at will!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! If you know me then you know I foster rescue dogs on a pretty regular basis and the past two weeks I have had a particular needy foster and I have had tests so I haven't been able to write much. Also I want to thank you guys who are reviewing for your reviews, they really do help motivate me to write more. Oh and thank you to all fourteen of you lovely people who have followed this story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"_Everything is going to be ok."_

When Aubri woke up the next day Sam was gone, probably in the library again since he couldn't find his laptop, and Dean was sitting on Sam's now empty bed watching TV and eating a donut. Folsom was sitting on the bed next to him watching Dean's every move and waiting for a stray crumb of donut to fall so he could swoop in on it. She sat up slowly and stretched, "Morning." She said through a yawn. She smiled as she looked over at Dean who had mumbled some sort of greeting through the food in his mouth. "Folsom really likes you. He hasn't slept in my bed since we got here and he usually never leaves my side."

"Yeah the drool machine won't leave me alone." Dean said as he looked down at the dog who was now gazing up at him lovingly as his tail wagged. Dean smiled faintly and patted Folsom on the head, "I guess he isn't that bad though."

Aubri smiled as she went into the bathroom and changed and got ready for the day. When she came back out she headed to the door to take Folsom out, but stopped when Dean spoke up. "I already took him outside. I had to get donuts and there was a place close enough to walk to so I took him."

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." Aubri said running her hand through hair. She was used to her routine in the morning and it was kind of weird having someone do something for her.

Dean held out a donut to her, "Want one?" He asked through a mouthful of donut.

"Sure." Aubri laughed as she took the donut from him, there was food stuffed in his cheeks and she couldn't get rid of the image of a chipmunk in her head. "You saving up for winter?"

"What?" Dean cocked his head to the side slightly as he looked confused.

"Really Dean? You look like a chipmunk with all that food in your mouth. You can't sit there with your cheeks stuffed with food and expect someone not to make a chipmunk joke. You look ridiculous."

Dean quickly chewed and swallowed all the food in his mouth before he smiled, "Sweetheart, I'm adorable."

Aubri shook her head as she sat down on her bed, "Sure you are honey. You just keep telling yourself that. And remember Dean I'm not your sweetheart."

"So you can call me honey, but I can't call you sweetheart? I'm not really liking this double standard here."

"Ok let's make a deal that neither one of us can call each other anything but our names."

"Do we really have to set rules about this? I can't control it sometimes."

"Fine, just don't call me sweetheart in public, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea and think that we are together." Aubri said crossing her arms. If he weren't such a pain in the ass maybe she would consider it because he sure was nice to look at and he had his funny moments, but dear lord the guy got on her last nerve.

"Oh that's easy, anything I can do to avoid that kind of confusion. Don't you worry." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Sure she was cute, but having her around was like having another Sam. She was too smart for her own good and she was annoying as hell.

A few hours passed, filled mainly with the two of them watching TV, only talking to each other when something needed to be said. It wasn't an awkward silence though; it was a comfortable silence, the kind of silence that can only happen between two people who don't really require all that much attention.

Folsom's head shot up and he stared at the door, growling quietly. Dean sat up straight and reached for the knife that was lying on the bedside table. Aubri looked cautiously between Dean and the door as she watched to knob on the door slowly turn and the door opened to reveal Sam holding three coffees. Aubri let out the breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "What guys? Paranoid much?" He asked as he saw the knife in Dean's hand.

"Dude the dog was freaking out. How was I supposed to know you weren't something bad and nasty?" Dean said as he set the knife back on the table. "And that isn't paranoia, that's being prepared, like the boyscouts."

Sam shook his head as he set the coffees down, "Well while you two were stuffing your faces and watching TV, I was doing research and I heard about another death. Some research scientist who did animal testing.

"Well he fits the pattern for sure." Aubri said with a disgusted look on her face.

Dean's eye brows drew together, "How do you know?"

Rolling her eyes, she explained what shouldn't have to be explained. "Really Dean?" God he was annoying, but he was so cute too. "The guy did tests on animals, he is obviously a dick. Is your shampoo really that important to you that you don't care if it's tested on monkeys? They test lipstick on bunnies and while at first it sounds funny, I mean a bunny all dolled up with lipstick, those poor little bunnies have to deal with a lot and it kind of lessens the importance of lipstick in the long run."

"Ok so the guy is a dick. Did you get cause of death Sam?"

"No, the cops wouldn't release cause of death, which means they don't know what it was." Sam said shaking his head.

"Ten bucks says it was an animal." Aubri said smugly. When the guys looked at her like she was crazy she defended herself. "What? The professor who screws around with students gets pushed out of a window by a dead girl, the douche bag pledge master gets hazed, it only makes sense for the guy who did animal testing to bite the dust because of an animal."

"Well if the cops haven't released cause of death then there really is only one way to find out." Dean said.

"How?" Aubri asked, already knowing she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"We have to go check out the body ourselves."

0000000

"You guys are not leaving me behind while you get to go do all of the interesting investigating stuff." Aubri put her hands on her hips as she protested being left behind while the guys when to check out the body. "You two can barely connect the dots between the deaths and you're going to leave behind the one person who picked it up? Plus I want to know if I was right about the death by animal thing."

Sam slowly let out his breath as he put on his jacket and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, as if he was asking him to handle her. Dean rolled his eyes as he shrugged on his jacket and turned to face Aubri. "This isn't going to be a nice happy field trip. We aren't exactly being invited to look at the stiff and you do realize that if it was an animal attack the guy isn't exactly going to be in one piece, I doubt you can stomach that kind of thing."

"I can, I swear, I watched Dexter so a body in pieces is no big deal." Aubri said as she grabbed her hoodie off of the back of the chair where it had been hanging. She tugged it over her head quickly and then straightened her glasses on her nose and pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail since she was sure putting the hoodie on had taken how horrible it looked past the point of no return. "Well, what are we waiting for? Scoot!" She said waving her hands at the guys as she walked past them and out the door. "Be good Folsom!" She called over her shoulder.

"Good job convincing her to stay man." Sam said to Dean as they followed behind Aubri.

Dean shot Sam a dirty look, "How about next time you try reasoning with her. She doesn't listen once she sets her mind to something." Why couldn't Aubri just listen? He heard Sam laugh quietly, "What's so funny Chuckles?"

"Nothing, it's just she sounds just about as hard headed and stubborn as you are."

Dean scoffed, "Chick's a total nerd Sam, just like _you_."

Aubri was leaning on the hood of the Impala, one red Chuck wearing foot tapping the concrete impatiently as she waited for them. She was ready to get moving because the sooner they figured out what was happening to people around here, the sooner they would figure out what was happening to her, she hoped.

0000000

When they pulled up to the building the body was being kept at all of the lights were off. "How are we getting in?" Aubri whispered.

"Window probably." Dean answered in a whisper. "Wait, why are we whispering? We are still in the car." He whipped around to look at Aubri.

She shrugged innocently, "I don't know, breaking and entering, felt like a situation that called for whispering."

Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes as they all got out of the car and walked around the side of the building. Once they got to a certain window Sam knelt down and peered through the glass. "This is the one." He whispered pulling out a knife and slipping it into the small slit around where the lock should be.

Aubri wrapped her arms around herself and bounced up and down, trying to keep warm as she watch Sam slide the knife around until they heard the lock creak open. He pulled the window open and climbed inside, Dean following close behind after tossing Sam his flashlight. Aubri went in last, slipping through the open window. The drop to the ground was a lot further for her than it was for the guys since they were both pretty tall, so when she dropped to the ground, the impact jarred her and she stumbled forward into Dean who had been holding a flashlight so she could see where she was going.

"Whoa there," He said as he grabbed her arms and steadied her, "you okay?"

She looked up into his eyes and her brain froze for a moment. She thanked her lucky stars it was dark and the flashlight wasn't on her face so he couldn't see the blush that spread slowly across her cheeks. She cleared her throat as she remembered how to speak and she pushed away from him quickly, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said as she brushed some imaginary lint off of the front of her hoodie.

Dean shook his head as he walked over to the metal door that had the remains of the scientist behind it. He pulled it open and looked at the small box inside. "Well this oughta be quick." He said as Sam and Aubri came up behind him.

_How can one person's remains fit in such a small box?_ Aubri thought as Dean set the box on the examining table and pulled off the bloody sheet revealing the answer to Aubri's question. One person's remains could fit in such a small box because all that remained of that one person was an arm, a leg, and what looked like a brain. "Ok that is just nasty." He said as he as Sam looked away for a moment.

"Oh God." She said quietly as she put her hand over her mouth and tried not to gag.

"You ok over there blondie?" Dean asked looking at her, amusement and a little bit of concern in his eyes.

She nodded quickly; hand still over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the mutilated remains.

"Ok so yeah, definitely mutilated. Looks to me like something was hungry, so Aubri was probably right." He said with a slight nod to her.

"And this is the research scientist for sure?" Aubri asked from behind her hand.

"Yeah, and guess where his office was."

"Crawford Hall?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, same as the other professor."

"And right where the frat boy had his close encounter." Dean added.

"Yeah," Sam said as he bent down closer to the remains, squinting at something. "Hey Aubri, hand me that thing next to you." He said pointing at what looked like a magnifying glass on wheels.

She pushed it to Sam, staying as far away as she could from the remains in the process. She was a little embarrassed because she thought she could handle this, but seeing chopped up remains in person was a lot different from seeing them on TV.

Sam continued squinting at whatever it was he saw through the magnifying glass, looking as if he didn't quite believe what he saw.

"What is it?" Dean asked, tired of waiting for Sam to quit squinting at whatever this thing was.

"It looks like a… a belly scale?" Sam said, not quite sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "A _belly scale_? Off of what?"

"Uhh… an alligator?"

"An alligator in the sewer." Dean said, still not quite believing all of this.

"What come on Dean. It's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"Yeah, but no one has really ever found on. I mean it's not real."

"Well neither are alien abductions or parallel universes." Aubri said, walking up behind the two guys, finally able to stomach the sight of the remains.

"Yeah, and I mean something had to chomp down on this guy." Sam added.

Dean shook his head, looking at the remains once more. "This couldn't get any weirder."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby, maybe he's heard of something like this before."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he has, just your typical, haunted campus, parallel universe, alien abduction, gator in the sewers gig. It's just so simple." Sarcasm dripped off of Dean's every word.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Let's just go check the sewers man, you take one end I'll take the other."

"And I'll stay here and rot with this guy." Aubri added as she looked at the two of them with pursed lips and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you really want to go walking through the sewers?" Dean asked.

"It beats watching crappy soap operas while you guys get to do all of the interesting stuff."

"Ok, well let's get a move on then Blondie."

0000000

So maybe going with Dean in the sewers hadn't been Aubri's best idea, but she still thought it beat watching crappy soap operas. They had argued practically the whole time, mainly because Dean kept asking her if she wanted to turn back and go hang out with the "drool machine" in the motel room every five minutes. Every time he asked her she would tell him she was fine and that she was having the time of her life walking around in the dank sewer tunnels with Mr. Sunshine himself.

By the time Dean pushed the cover off of the man hole and climbed out, her following close behind, she was about ready to strangle him. He was infuriating. She couldn't understand how one person could make her so mad. She also couldn't understand her odd desire to prove to him that she could handle all of the crazy stuff that was happening.

After they climbed out of the sewer tunnels Aubri and Dean walked back to the Impala in silence since Aubri was desperately fighting the urge to shake him until he teeth rattled or kiss him. _Kiss him_? A blush spread across her face as she banished the thought from her mind. Why the hell would she want to kiss _Dean_? He was the most infuriating man she had ever met. Slapping him across the face would probably bring her more joy than kissing him. Still, she couldn't even look at him without her face heating up for the rest of the walk back to the Impala, so she trailed behind him so he wouldn't be able to see her face.

Without any warning, Dean stopped in his tracks. Aubri, who had been studying the concrete quite intently up until that moment ran right into Dean's back. He was so frozen to the spot by what he saw in front of him that the collision didn't even faze him, but it knocked Aubri back onto the ground. She winced as she fell back onto the concrete. _That's gonna bruise._ She thought as she glared at the back of Dean's head. "What the hell Dean?" She questioned angrily.

Dean could hear Aubri, but he ignored her as he felt the anger well up inside of him. Someone had touched his baby. Someone had let the air out of her tires. Someone was going to die. "Son of a bitch!" He muttered as he circled the car. Something glinted in the sunlight and caught his eye. Bending down to pick it up he saw that it was a very familiar money clip, _Sam's_ money clip. "SAM." He yelled in frustration.

Aubri was still sitting on the ground, turning and flexing her wrists, checking to see if they were sprained from catching her weight when she fell back. She saw a shadow come over her and there were two boots in front of her. As she slowly looked up she saw Dean standing above her, hand stretched out to her, "Come on," He said gruffly, "I've got to go kill my brother."

0000000

Dean barged into the motel room, Aubri following closely in his wake. She had never seen someone more mad that Dean was about Sam letting the air out of "his baby's" tires. "You think this is funny." Dean questioned angrily as he walked quickly over to Sam.

Aubri sat in a chair at the table and Folsom trotted over to her, tail wagging as he plopped his head in her lap. "This is going to be interesting bud." She said as she absentmindedly rubbed his big head.

Sam looked up at Dean, a confused look on his face, "Depends, what?"

Dean mumbled something mockingly before he spoke, "The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires you idiot, you're gonna bend the rims!"

Aubri nodded at Folsom, "That is true." She whispered.

"Whoa wait a minute," Sam said sitting up straighter in his chair. "I didn't go near your car."

"Oh yeah? Huh, then how'd I find this." Dean held up Sam's money clip.

A look of panic crossed Sam's face as he stood up and felt his pockets. "Hey, give me back my money."

Dean chuckled, "Oh no, no, consider it reparations for emotional trauma."

"Yeah very funny, now give it back." Sam followed Dean to where he was now standing by the bed and went to grab the money from Dean.

"No!" Dean said as he snatched his hand away from Sam.

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you."

"Yeah? Right back at you."

Aubri stood up quietly as she moved a little closer to where to guys were. She had a feeling things were about to get nasty between the two of them and she might just be able to stop it. Sam made a few more grabs for the money before he grabbed Dean and tackled him onto the bed. Dean was trying to keep the money away from Sam and Sam was trying desperately to get to it. "Stop it!" Aubri yelled as she walked closer to them, avoiding their flailing legs. "Guys cut it out!" When they didn't listen to her she took a deep breath, fed up with their arguing. "I said STOP!" She yelled as she smacked the back of Sam's head, causing him to let go of Dean and look at her incredulously.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as Dean went and sat on the other bed.

"You two are acting like children and if you are going to keep acting like children I am going to treat you like you are." Aubri said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Sam, then Dean. "Sam go sit over there."

"Why?"

"Because I said so damnit!" She roared.

Sam got up and when to sit in the chair Aubri pointed at. She could hear Dean snickering at the fact that Sam had gotten yelled at and she crossed over to where he was sitting. She smacked the back of his head too. "Hey!" He protested, rubbing his head.

Aubri held out her hand, "Give me the money Dean."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "No way, he owes me for messing with my baby."

Aubri rolled her eyes, "Dean, you don't even know that he actually did it." He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "No, do you really think Sam is stupid enough to just leave incriminating evidence lying about after messing with your precious car? I've only known you guys like two days, but I don't think he is. So shut your mouth and give me the money." After Dean begrudgingly handed the money clip over Aubri slid it into her hoodie pocket. "Now you stay right here on this bed. Sam is staying in that chair. I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you until you decide to act like the grown men that you are supposed to be. Is that understood?" When both of them nodded Aubri went and sat back at the table, "Good. Sam did you call that Bobby guy?"

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"And he said he was coming here?"

"Yeah he'll be here in about an hour."

"Ok good." Aubri said as she put her head down on the table and let out a sigh. She did not sign on for babysitting two grown men who were bickering like kids. They were supposed to be helping her, she wasn't supposed to be their referee.

The hour passed slowly. Dean was being obnoxious from the bed where he was sitting, chewing his food loudly and turning up the radio even louder when Sam asked him to be quiet. Sam was trying to do research, but every time he hit a dead end in the books he blamed Dean for stealing his laptop. Towards the end of the hour their bickering got to the point to where Aubri couldn't get them to stop and that is when she heard the knock that had to be the person coming to her rescue.

She walked to the door quickly and threw it open to see the old man who lived in the junkyard on the show standing in front of her. "Are you Bobby? Please be Bobby." She begged sagging against the doorframe as she looked up at him.

He eyed her carefully before looking at the brothers sitting on their separate spots and then back to her. "I'm Bobby. Are you the poor girl these two idjits have holed up in here with them?"

* * *

**Finally Bobby is here! I told myself I wouldn't end the chapter until I got Bobby involved and now my sweet angel in a trucker hat is here. I will try to have a new chapter up soon, but I am getting a new foster who needs some extra TLC because he is so skinny so no guarantees. As always review at will!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go guys! I hope you like it. I got to finish it today since classes were canceled due to a bomb threat on campus. Happy Late Halloween!**

* * *

"_I'm Bobby. Are you the poor girl these two idjits have holed up in here with them?"_

"Help." Aubri said as she gestured at the two guys behind her.

Bobby shook his head and patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her and over to where the guys were. Folsom trotted along behind him, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as he waited to be greeted by the newcomer. "Well who is this fella?" Bobby asked, finally noticing Folsom and leaning over to pat him on the head.

"That's my dog Folsom." Aubri said as she sat down and rested her head on the table again. "He got brought over here with me somehow. Now can you make those two stop acting like four year olds so we can get back to figuring out what is going on around here and what happened to me?"

Bobby laughed softly, "I've been trying to get those two to quit acting like snot nosed brats ever since I met them. They ain't never gonna change." He turned to look at Sam, then Dean, "Now are you two gonna give me the scoop on what is going on around here?"

Aubri kept her head on the table while Sam and Dean recapped what had happened over the past couple of days. They kept going back and forth about how different parts of their story had actually happened and all Aubri could do was laugh quietly to herself. At least they were giving him the important stuff in between all of the arguing. She looked up briefly and saw Bobby nodding, asking questions when he needed to, all while Folsom leaned against his leg and the old man absentmindedly rubbed the dog's head.

When the guys got to the part of the story that had happened about an hour before Bobby got there he stopped them. "Ok I've heard enough. I'm surprised at you two, really, I am."

Aubri couldn't help but smile at the tone Bobby was using on the guys, he sounded like a dad who had caught his kids doing something stupid. Which, she guessed, was pretty much what was going on.

"First off, Sam, Dean did not steal your computer." When Sam started to protest Bobby held up a hand and shushed him. "And Dean, Sam did not touch your car. And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?" Dean asked as Aubri picked up her head and started listening a little more closely.

"What you're dealing with."

"I got nothing." Dean said shaking his head.

"Me neither." Added Sam.

Aubri's brow furrowed as she remembered something she had learned in one of her classes. They had all been required to study a different culture's mythology behind their religions and something was ringing a bell here, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"You've got a trickster on your hands." Bobby explained.

Dean snapped his fingers and smiled, "That's what I thought."

"What?!" Sam asked laughing, "No you didn't."

"I've gotta tell you," Bobby added, "You guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Aubri raised her hand slowly, waiting for someone to notice her as Bobby explained further, "These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathin' and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop."

"The tires."

"It knows you're onto him and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So what is it? A spirit? Demon? What?"

At that Aubri cleared her throat loudly and they all looked at her. "It's basically a demi-god. You know, Norse mythology, Loki was a trickster and all he did was run around and cause trouble. That's what this sounds like."

Bobby looked at her with a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "She's right. They're immortal and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me and make them vanish just as quick."

"Like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator." Dean said, finally getting it.

"The victims fit the MO too, except for you Aubri. From what Sam told me I'm thinkin' what happened with you is something completely different. Anyways, tricksters target the high and mighty; knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"So what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

"Anything they want." Aubri chimed in.

"Yeah, but human mostly." Bobby finished.

Dean turned towards Sam slowly as he connected the dots. "What human do we know that's been at ground zero this whole time?"

Sam's eyebrows drew together as he thought and then relaxed once it hit him. "The janitor."

0000000

The next day, while the guys were out talking to the janitor, Aubri hung back at the motel with Folsom and Bobby. Aubri was flipping through the channels on the TV while she rubbed Folsom's head that was resting in her lap. When she finally decided nothing good was on she turned to Bobby who was flipping through the pages of some old book. "So, how long have you known Sam and Dean?" She asked.

He looked up at her, taking a minute to process her question, "Since they were kids. I helped out their dad some and the boys would get left with me every now and then."

"So hunting these things is kind of like a family thing for them?"

"Not really. John got into it after Mary, the boys' mom, died. He became obsessed with finding the thing that did it and he finally figured out what did it, but he died before he could kill the thing."

"The Yellow Eyed Demon." Aubri said under her breath.

Bobby caught what she said and looked at her curiously, "Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"Did Sam not tell you about what I think happened to me?"

Bobby shook his head, "All he said was you had some crazy theory that you were from a parallel universe."

Aubri sighed and launched into a thorough explanation of her parallel universe theory. She explained how there was a show called Supernatural in her world that was basically their lives and how everything from her world was here, but her friends didn't know her and her house was in shambles and it was basically like she didn't exist. "The only problem is I can't remember what happened right before I woke up in the parking lot. I remember walking to Skylar's house for the graduation party she was throwing for me and that's it. Next thing I know Folsom is licking my face and Sam and Dean are staring at me."

"Not the most pleasant thing to wake up to." Bobby said nodding solemnly.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I thought I recognized them, but I couldn't figure out where from until I took Folsom on a walk and it just hit me. I had seen them on a show one of my guy friend's watches. It is the only thing that makes sense to me. I just can't figure out how or why I'm here now. If I could just remember what happened after I went to Skylar's then maybe that would help us figure out what is going on with me."

"Well you keep thinkin' on that and in the meantime you can help me do some research." Bobby said, passing her a dusty old book and smiling faintly at her.

0000000

A few hours later Bobby got a call. Aubri watched him closely as he spoke quietly to someone that seemed to be Sam. "Ok see you there." He ended as he flipped the phone shut. "Sounds like the boys have pinned the janitor as the trickster. I'm gonna go head over to Crawford Hall to give them a hand. You stay here."

Aubri scoffed as she stood up, "No way. I'm not getting left behind. You can ask the guys, I've been helping, I know what I'm talking about, and I've watched enough Buffy in my day to be able to stake something. How hard can it be?"

"Pretty damn hard sweetheart." He said gruffly.

Aubri rolled her eyes, "What is up with you men and calling me sweetheart? And even if it is harder than I think, at least I can be there to run interference, I can distract the trickster, something, anything, but I'm not getting left behind." Her heart was racing because this was a slightly terrifying situation, but her jaw was set determinedly, she was going to help, she had to help, and no one was going to stop her.

Bobby and Aubri stared at each other for a moment, but when Bobby caught the determined glint in her eye, the same look Dean had given him since he was a kid and had set his mind to something, he sighed and gave in. "Fine you can come, but you better be able to hold your own because we don't need any distractions while we are trying to get this thing. Trickster's are nasty and this one has got to go."

Aubri smiled triumphantly as she followed Bobby out the door, patting Folsom on the head as she walked out.

0000000

They met Sam outside of Crawford Hall and they all stood in a circle as they figured out their next move. "Ok so Dean and I made the trickster think we got in a fight and that we were splitting up, so he doesn't know that we are going to show up." He explained. "Bobby, you take one door to the auditorium and Aubri you come with me to the other door."

Bobby and Aubri nodded and they walked into the building, Bobby going off to the left while Aubri followed Sam to the right, slowly rolling the stake she had in between her hands. She was trying to come to terms with what was about to happen. They were going to go kill a trickster, something that wasn't even supposed to be real. How did you kill a myth? Apparently you staked it through the heart while it wasn't looking, but they didn't tell you that in the story books.

They stopped just outside of the auditorium doors and Sam held up his hand, signaling her to wait. He put his ear up to the door and listened, waiting for whatever it was Dean was supposed to say to let Sam and Bobby know to come in. Sam straightened up when he heard the signal and pushed open the door.

Aubri tried to look threatening, but after realizing she probably looked like an idiot she gave in to standing there cluelessly with her stake. "That fight you guys had outside… that was a trick?" The trickster said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Not bad." Just as Dean pulled out his stake, the trickster spoke up again, "You wanna see a real trick?"

Aubri heard a chainsaw fire up just behind her and Sam and looked over her shoulder just in time to see a masked man lift the roaring chainsaw in the air. She quickly dove to the side as the guy with the chainsaw slashed at Sam. She popped her head up over the chairs in front of her to see Dean fighting with one of the lingerie wearing girls and the trickster watching. She set her jaw and began climbing over the rows of the chairs as quietly as she could while everyone else was distracted.

Dean was being pummeled by the playboy bunny wannabes and Sam and Bobby were struggling to avoid decapitation as Aubri made her way closer and closer to the trickster. Just as she got to the row behind him the chair she stepped on squeaked and he whipped around. "Oh it's you." He said as his eyes landed on her. "Pops has got big plans for you sugar." The last part he said just loud enough for her to hear before he flicked his finger and she went flying backwards, but not before she threw her stake over his head.

The stake landed near Dean and he grabbed it, standing up just as the trickster turned around, "Now Dean, I did not want to do th-" He was cut off when Dean jammed the stake into his chest.

"Neither did I." Dean said through gritted teeth. Dean twisted the stake a little further into him and the chainsaw main and lingerie girls disappeared. Once they were gone, Dean pulled back on the stake and pushed the trickster back onto the seats behind him.

Aubri, who had landed on some chairs a few rows back, stood up slowly, rubbing her head and wincing as her shoulder protested. She limped out of the row and down the aisle towards Sam, Dean, and Bobby. "Everyone okay?" Dean asked as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said as he stared at the body of the trickster.

"Well I gotta say, he had style." Dean said with a smile as he turned around, groaning slightly from the pain of his injuries. He saw Aubri cradling her arm, blood trickling slowly from a cut on her forehead. "You ok?" He asked quietly, concern evident in his voice as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, I think so," she said slowly, "I just landed kinda funny."

Dean pushed her hair away from her face slowly, letting out a low whistle as he saw the three inch long gash running along her forehead just below her hairline. "We should head back to the room so we can all clean up and we can fix up that cut you have there."

0000000

When they got back to the motel Bobby grabbed his things and headed back to his place, telling the boys to call him if they needed anything and that Aubri was welcome to bring Folsom and stay at his place if she got tired of babysitting. Aubri was sitting on the bed facing Dean while he wiped as much of the blood as he could off of her face. Sam was out digging around in the trunk of the Impala looking for some butterfly bandages and an Ace bandage for wrapping up Aubri's ribs. "If you don't want to stay with us we can take you to Bobby's in the morning, but just so you know," his hazel-green eyes met her blue ones, "you are more than welcome to stay with me and Sam until we figure out what is going on with you. That is, if you want to stay with us."

Aubri blushed slightly and broke eye contact, "I'll think about it." She said quietly. Aubri didn't know if she could handle being tossed around like a ragdoll on a daily basis. I'm sure this life was great if you were raised into it, but she just wasn't built for this kind of life.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sam walked back in with the bandages. "Here you go man." He said as he tossed Dean the boxes.

At that moment, Folsom decided to jump onto the bed next to Aubri. He whined and leaned heavily against her, causing her to suck in a breath and wince. "Get off Folsom, please, that hurts." Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to fight through the pain in her shoulder and ribs long enough to push him off of her. "Sam? Can you take him for a walk please? I just can't keep pushing him off every time he jumps up here, it hurts too much."

"Yeah no problem." He said as he pulled Folsom to the door by his collar.

"Ok look here now." Dean asked as he finished cleaning the gash on her forehead and got out a few of the butterfly bandages. He tried to be as careful as he could as he put the bandages on her forehead, wincing slightly every time she did. Once he was done he looked at her awkwardly. "Um so if I'm gonna wrap your ribs I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off." Dean couldn't figure out why he felt weird about asking her to take her shirt off. He took girls' shirts off all the time and never had a problem, but for some reason it was different now.

Aubri blushed slightly and nodded. She tried to pull her shirt over her head and stopped when the pain got to be too much. Her arms were sticking out to the sides and her shirt was halfway up her stomach, stopping just below her bra. She let out a whimper, "I'm stuck." Her lower lip stuck out in a pout as her face got even redder. "God this is so awkward, can you help?"

Dean laughed nervously, "Yeah, sure." He said as he reached over and helped her get her uninjured arm out of its sleeve. Aubri tried to duck her head as Dean lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head and Aubri held out her hurt arm as much as she could as he slid the sleeve down and off of it. "Ok just hold your arms out as much as you can and I'll try to not make this hurt." He said, briefly making eye contact with her, his heart speeding up as his eyes met her bright blue ones.

Aubri shivered slightly as she felt his rough hands graze her side. She kept her face turned down to hide the blush that was lighting up her face. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of a gorgeous guy, granted he was an annoying gorgeous guy, but gorgeous all the same, in her bra. It wasn't even a cute bra, just plain and white.

They sat in silence as Dean wrapped the ace bandage around her and when he was done he sat back. "I'll get you a shirt." He said, clearing his throat and standing up. He couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Any other girl and he would have been so smooth, he would have been Dean, but something about her was different. Something about her kept him on his toes and he didn't know how she would react. He grabbed one of his button downs and tossed it to her. "This will be easier to get in and out of for now." He explained.

"Thanks Dean." She said, slipping into the shirt and willing her heart to slow down. Once she had buttoned up the shirt she scooted back on the bed and laid down against the pillows. "I think I'm just going to rest my eyes now." She said as her eyes drifted slowly shut and she let sleep overtake her.

Dean walked over to drape a blanket over her as Sam opened the door and walked back in with Folsom. Dean held up his hand, signaling Sam to be quiet as carefully took Aubri's glasses off of her nose and set them on the bed side table. "You think she's gonna stay man?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know man, I don't know."

* * *

**I hope it was all you hoped for! The next chapter is going to be a little filler thing that I made up as a joke with a friend. It was based off of another dream I had. I always have dreams that have the boys in them for some reason. As always, review at will!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is my little filler chapter. I just thought it would be kind of funny, but if you don't like weed or hearing about weed or any of that then don't read this chapter because it is mentioned a lot because this chapter is based off of a weird dream I had after I had to take cold medicine when I was sick. Basically I got high with the boys and it was hilarious and one of my favorite and most vivid dreams, cold medicine does weird things to my brain. But like I said if it will offend you in any way just don't read it because I don't want to upset anyone, but it will be pretty funny I hope! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubri was out walking with Sam and Folsom, trying to work some of the stiffness out of her leg that she had landed on during the fight with the trickster. She turned and looked up at Sam as she walked along next to him, "So what's next?" She asked quietly.

"We find another hunt. Old yellow eyes seems to be laying low for now so until we have something new to go on we do what we can to help other people, the family business. Hopefully you will remember what happened to you the night you ended up here so we can figure out how to get you home, but in the mean time you can stick with us if you want or I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind having you and Folsom hanging around while we figure everything out, he seemed to really like you two."

Aubri thought about what she wanted to do next. The gash on her head, her seriously bruised shoulder and hip, and her cracked rib were enough to prove that life on the road with the Winchester brothers wasn't a picnic, but it was exciting. She just didn't know if that excitement was worth risking her life on a regular basis. It had felt good though, knowing she made a difference even if no one would know about it. It also felt good, putting some of what she learned in class to use. Who knew that her seemingly useless major would come in handy. She would be lying if she said she wasn't just itching to find a demon and see if that exorcism she had done a project on would actually work. All those things that were just myths and useless tidbits of information in her world were actually useful here. She had spent all that time trying to figure out what she would actually do with her life after she graduated and now she was in a place where she could do something with all that she learned, she could make a difference. She honestly wasn't even sure that she wanted to remember what happened to her, because if she did that meant she would go home and go back to being the boring nerd who could probably help you out on the Halloween special of Jeopardy. She cleared her throat as she watched her feet shuffle along on the concrete, "Well, since I'm stuck here anyways I might as well stick with you guys." She smiled at him, "Seeing as how both of you want me to stay since Dean told me the same thing about sticking with you guys last night when you went to get first aid stuff. Folsom is coming to though. Maybe if it takes a while to figure out what is going on with us he can go stay with Bobby every now and then since he liked him so much, but for now he is along for the ride."

"Of course." Sam said laughing, "It will do Dean some good to loosen up some about the car and having a drooling dog in it all the time will definitely help."

Aubri opened her mouth to say something about Dean and "his baby", but was cut off when a disheveled looking guy ran up to them. "Hey." He managed to get out between gasps for air. "I'm Don," he stuck out his hand to Sam who looked at him with a confused look on his face. Don quickly dropped his hand after Sam hesitated, "I saw you two walking and I was just wondering if you would like to buy some brownies. We're uh… we're selling them to raise money for um… charity, yeah charity."

"What kind of charity?" Sam asked suspiciously as Aubri studied the guy. Something about him looked familiar, like he was a version of a person from her world in this world.

Don looked a little flustered and his face screwed up as he thought, "Sick kids," he said snapping his fingers and pointing at Sam, "that's right, cancer kids, sick cancer kids. Come on man, you can't say no to giving money to sick kids with cancer, that's just cruel." Don looked over his shoulder quickly as if he was worried he was being followed. He looked back at them just as quickly and held up a Ziploc bag with three decent sized brownies in it. "Ten dollars man, three big ass double chocolate brownies for only ten bucks. You can't pass it up."

Sam was starting to look like he just wanted the guy to go away so he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fished out ten dollars. "Here." He said as he shoved the money towards Don and grabbed the brownies out of his hand before Don had a chance to take off with the money and the brownies.

"Thanks man!" Don said with a quick salute before shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling off.

"That was strange." Sam said as he eyed the brownies.

Aubri couldn't help but laugh, "Really?"

Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, "What?"

"We just got our asses kicked, well I got my ass kicked, last night killing a trickster, a _trickster_, a fucking mythological being and we killed it and you are saying some random guy selling brownies for charity on a college campus is weird? I just can't with you right now." Aubri shook her head as she smiled at how crazy her life had become over the past few days. If she was being honest with herself though she had to admit that, despite the ass whooping she got last night, she was kind of loving it.

The rest of the walk back to the motel Aubri tried to figure out where she recognized the guy who had sold them the brownies from. As they walked through the door, it hit her; the guy had been a dealer back in her world. One of the pot heads in one of her religion classes bought from him and his specialty had been weed brownies. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the same here, so that meant the brownies that Sam had bought from him were weed brownies. He must have been close to getting in trouble for dealing and that was why he sold them to them for so cheap. Aubri had only smoked once before and she wasn't really a fan of it because of the smell it left behind, but once the pot head in her class had been in a study group with her and they kind of became friends. She couldn't remember his name, but he had invited her to some party and had split one of those brownies with her and it was one of the greatest and weirdest nights of her life. She had felt so loose, so fluid, like she could just flow around things, like there was a current pulling her and she just had to go with it. She hadn't had one again after that time, just because she never felt the need to, but if those brownies were what she thought they were then she wasn't opposed to one, and maybe playing a little joke on Sam since he was so clueless about what they were.

She walked over to the fridge as Sam went and sat on the edge of one of the beds. Dean looked over at her and she motioned for him to come over. When he got closer and opened his mouth to speak she shushed him. "In honor of the trickster, would you like to play a little joke on Sam?" She asked in a slightly evil whisper, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the devilish glint in Aubri's eyes, "Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sammy over there just unsuspectingly bought some weed brownies from a guy who was a dealer back in my world. I was thinking, we get him to eat one and we either toss ours or eat them, whatever you want, and just make him think he is basically losing his mind by acting like everything is normal while he is high as a motherfucking kite."

Dean's eyes widened, how could someone who looked so sweet and innocent come up with something like this, on a scale of spoon-on-the-nose-while-you're-sleeping to Nair-in-the-shampoo evil this ranked just below Nair, and he loved it. The best part was Sam would never know and if he figured it out Dean could always shove the blame on Aubri since she was the one who came up with the idea. "I like the way you think sweetheart." He said under his breath as he smiled at her, leaning in closer to her.

Aubri placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes so she could get closer to his face. She could feel Dean's heart race as she whispered in his ear, "I'm not your sweetheart." She pushed off of his chest lightly, giving him a sly wink before she walked over to sit in one of the chairs near the bed Sam was sitting on. "So you gonna share the goodies with me and Dean?" she asked sweetly.

Dean blinked his eyes slowly and let out a shaky breath, willing his heart to slow down, "I'm in trouble." He said quietly to himself as he went and sat down in the other chair near Aubri. "Yeah come on Sam, don't be a jerk."

Sam huffed slightly as he opened the Ziploc bag and handed each of them a brownie. Aubri took a bite out of her brownie, knowing that Sam might need a little convincing to eat some. "Mmmmm, tasty." She mumbled through a mouthful of brownie.

Sam took a few bites out of his brownie, a contemplative look on his face as he chewed it slowly, "Hmm, not bad." He said as he continued to eat the brownie.

Dean had taken two bites before he set his brownie to the side and Aubri took a few more bites of hers before doing the same. They all sat in silence for a little while; the only sound in the room was the voices that came from the TV in the background. Aubri leaned back in her chair, propping her injured leg up on the arm of the chair as she turned sideways in it so she could see Sam and Dean better. She closed her eyes as she felt her senses slowly numbing slightly. She hadn't eaten enough of the brownie to really affect her, just enough to chill her out. Sam on the other hand had polished off his brownie and was now laying back looking at the ceiling intently.

Sam lazily ran a hand through his hair, "Do you guys just ever think about…" he trailed off for a moment, Aubri and Dean staring at him expectantly, before he picked up where he left off, "about what we do, about what goes on around us?" He sat up quickly, a slightly wild and crazed look in his eyes, "We hunt monster's Dean, we do stuff that crazy people are supposed to be the only ones thinking about and we are sane, well most of the time, well I'm sane, well I don't know about that actually. I mean how sane can someone who has visions be." He chuckled to himself before continuing his ramblings, "What if we are actually crazy people Dean? Or maybe I'm the crazy one and I just made you guys up to cope. What if this is all in my head? You know that would make a lot more sense than monster's being real." Sam looked around the room slowly, analyzing his surroundings, before he flopped back onto the bed and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah this is all in my head."

Dean placed his hand over his heart, "You're saying I'm not real man? That hurts."

Aubri narrowed her eyes, "Sam, I think you just described an episode of Buffy. I wonder if that is real here. Or maybe there is another parallel universe where that is real. Why couldn't I have gone there? That would have been so nice. I could have fought vampires with them and gotten with Spike. Mmmm I'd tap that any day of the week." She mused to herself as she gazed up at the ceiling.

Dean looked at her in disbelief before turning his attention back to Sam, "Dude, this isn't in your head ok? This is the real world. There are evil things, we kill them, and we save people."

Sam laughed, "Yeah because that is so normal and makes so much sense. Nope, this is a coping mechanism. This is how I am dealing with whatever is going on in the real world outside of my head."

"So you would rather have this be fake and have there be some other world that you are in that is so bad that you have to cope by making this warm and fuzzy alternative up in your head. If that's the truth then your real life must suck because this isn't the alternate world I would have imagined."

"Maybe you're right." Sam said sitting up slowly.

Dean scoffed, "Of course I'm right."

Sam cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is the room moving guys?"

"No, why?" Aubri asked, looking at him curiously.

"Because it's moving that's why. Everything is spinning just a little and I can't stop talking. I think something is messing with me you guys. Something is haunting me or maybe it's the trickster. Are you sure you killed him Dean? You hit his heart right? Are you sure you hit his heart?" Sam asked as he looked around wildly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes Sam, you saw it, right to the heart. All of the things he made show up disappeared to. It's not the trickster and nothing is haunting you." _Of course he gets all panicky about this. He can't just let us have some fun with him. Now we have to babysit paranoid Sam._ Dean looked at Aubri pointedly and cleared his throat to get her attention. Once she looked up he motioned for her to come closer so he could tell her something.

Aubri sighed and lifted herself out of the chair, gingerly placing her weight on her injured leg and wincing slightly. She sat on the arm of Dean's chair and leaned into him slightly, trying not to draw attention to her sudden move. "What?" She whispered as she dropped her head closer to his.

"I think this evil little scheme of yours is backfiring. We're gonna have to end up babysitting crazy Sam if he doesn't find out what is actually going on soon." He hated to ruin the fun, but he also didn't want to deal with Sam getting all worked up over nothing, he had had enough of that after the laptop debacle this past week. Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye and his heart sped up slightly as his eyes met hers. She smelled like strawberries, it must have been that fruity looking shampoo she bought when he took her to the store. God, why was he noticing things like that? He did not notice things like that.

Aubri smiled slightly as Dean's eyes met hers and she felt her face heat up a little and she looked away quickly just as he did before he could notice the blush spreading across her face. She felt lightheaded and a little giddy, but she couldn't tell if it was from that moment when their eyes met or if it was from the brownie. _Definitely from the brownie._ She thought as she leaned into Dean's side a little more. She heard a giggle come from Sam's direction. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling idiotically.

"Sam what is so funny?" She asked again.

"You two." He said gesturing towards me and Dean. "You're getting all cozy together."

Aubri sat up quickly and scooted as far away from Dean as she could without falling off of the armrest of the chair. She laughed nervously while she blushed, avoiding looking at Dean who was shifting around uncomfortably in the chair and avoiding looking at her as well. "Sam, you're high." Aubri said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah right, look at you two; you're all weird now that I caught you being all close and stuff." Sam said, stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Aubri sighed and rolled her eyes, "No Sam, really, you're high." She cut him off when he opened his mouth to protest, "Those brownies you bought from that guy, they were pot brownies. You are actually high. Dean and I were playing a joke on you, but it didn't turn out to be as funny as I thought it would be. You have been all uptight about your laptop and everything these past few days that I thought it might be funny, in honor of the trickster, to get you to loosen up a little."

Sam's mouth hung open as he stared at her, "You guys let me eat drugs."

"It was her idea man." Dean said, pointing at Aubri as she glared at him through narrowed eyes.

Sam huffed and flopped back on the bed, "Can someone get me a glass of water?" He said as he resumed staring at the ceiling, taking in what they had just told him.

Aubri obliged and went and filled up a glass of water. She walked back over to Sam and handed him the glass, avoiding meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry Sam." She said quietly.

He chuckled quietly to himself, "Oh just wait, you guys started this, but don't worry, I'll finish it." He took a sip of the water and went back to planning what pranks he was going to pull to get them back.

Aubri went back to her chair near Dean and leaned forward towards him, "What does he mean by 'I'll finish it'?" she asked quietly.

Dean shook his head solemnly, "I think he just declared war." He looked up at her, "Prepare yourself sweetheart, these things get nasty and we don't fight fair."

Aubri eyed Sam cautiously out of the corner of her eye as he grinned up at the ceiling, no doubt plotting her downfall.

0000000

_The room was shaking. Folsom was cowering into her side, whimpering quietly. How was the house still standing? She was going to die, her house was going to fall around her and she was going to die. Then everything stopped, it was almost as if time itself stopped. Then came the light, the blinding white light, then nothing. _

Aubri gasped as she sat up straight in her bed. She was drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. Dean sat up quickly, concern evident on his face, as Folsom jumped up on the bed and nudged Aubri's face, whining. "Aubri, are you ok?" He asked gruffly.

"I remembered." She said as she grabbed her glasses off of the bedside table. "I remember."

"You remembered what?" Dean asked as he got up and sat on the bed next to her.

"I remember what happened that night before I got here." She said breathlessly.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this posted you guys. School has been taking over everything and my updates are going to be super slow coming up because finals are almost here and I have to study loads. I hope you liked it, it was just kind of a lame little filler. As always, review at will!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I just kind of wanted to give the guys a break after the whole trickster thing. Ok so basically from here on out I will be following the show unless there is an episode I just don't want to write or I don't think it is important to the overall story of everything. I have got big plans for this story and I already have figured out what I am doing for the ends of Season 3 and Season 5. Too bad those are so far away and you guys can't share in my genius quite yet. Just stick with me and we will get there I promise. This chapter starts with the episode Roadkill.**

* * *

After about a week of sleeping with one eye open because you never knew when someone was going to try to pull a prank on you, Sam, Dean, and Aubri finally called a truce. Aubri was still a little jumpy and flinched every time Sam reached for something near her, causing the guys to laugh at her. Aubri was alone in the backseat because they had dropped Folsom off at Bobby's a few days ago. The gruff old man's face lit up when the big dog leapt out of the car and bounded up the steps to meet him. They stayed there for a night while Aubri gave Bobby the recap of what happened the night she disappeared and he told her he would hit the books and try to figure out what was going on.

Sam and Dean knew of a hunt that sounded pretty interesting, apparently a stretch of road was haunted one night out of the year every year and they were going to go check it out and Aubri was tagging along. Aubri stretched out in the backseat, laughing quietly when she saw Dean wince at the sight of her feet on the seat. "Oh come on Dean, my feet aren't dirty, I'm not gonna hurt your precious baby." She reassured him, "Anyways, I'm sure much dirtier things have gone on in the backseat of this car, it's pretty spacey back here." She laughed even more when she saw his eyes grow wide in the rearview mirror.

Dean was shocked for a moment, only a second, he never expected the dirty comments that would come out of the innocent looking girl in the backseat. He recovered quickly, "Oh sweetheart, you can't even begin to imagine."

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing, "Come on you two, we are almost there. Some focus would be nice."

"Sorry Sam." Aubri apologized quietly, sitting up again and leaning forward so that her head was between the two of theirs. Dean looked over at her and shook his head as he slowly turned his eyes back to the road, but before he could notice what was in front of them Aubri let out an ear piercing yell, "DEAN LOOKOUT!"

That's when he saw the girl in the road in front of them. He slammed on the brakes, stopping just short of her. "Holy shit!" He said as the car skidded to a stop. Aubri had been thrown back onto her seat from the force of the stop. "You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she sat up slowly, her shoulder protesting slightly, it was still hurting from the fight with the trickster.

The girl in front of the car had her hands up, "You've gotta help me!" She pleaded as she crossed over to Sam's window. "Please, please!"

Sam rolled down his window as Aubri looked at Dean with a concerned look on her face, "You think this is why we came here?" She whispered quietly.

He nodded, an intense look on his face, before Sam spoke to the woman. "All right, all right. Calm down, tell us what happened." He said calmly.

They all climbed out of the car to hear the woman's story, Dean and Aubri were on his side of the car while Sam leaned against the hood of the Impala near the woman. "There was this man and we swerved and when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing." Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean who raised his eyebrows in response before returning his attention to the woman. They hadn't told her much about the case other than it was an annual haunting on a stretch of road. "I tried looking for him," she explained, "and that's when the man from the road he started… he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawnmower?" Dean asked, cutting the lady off. Aubri elbowed him as Sam glared.

A look of relief mixed with suspicion crossed the lady's face, "How did you know that?"

Dean hesitated, "Lucky guess."

Sam shook his head before looking at the woman, "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Molly, Molly MacNamara."

Dean's eyes opened wide as Sam continued to talk to her. "Molly, look I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town…" There seemed to be something going on here that Aubri hadn't been told about and it was starting to be a little frustrating being left out of the loop.

"I can't, I have to find David, he might have gone back to the car." Molly protested.

"Well we should get you somewhere safe first and then Dean and I'll come back here, we'll look for your husband, Aubri will stay with you and keep you company." Sam reassured her to no avail.

"No, I'm not leaving here without him." Molly protested. "Will you just take me back to my car please?"

Aubri watched as Sam and Dean had so weird silent brother to brother conversation and shook her head. She couldn't wait until she was in on whatever was going on because this was starting to get confusing. "Of course, come on." Sam said quietly, nodding towards the car.

They all piled in into the car, Molly and Aubri in the back, Sam and Dean in the front. "We'll find your husband Molly." Aubri reassured her, "Sam and Dean are good with this kind of stuff. Everything's going to be fine."

Dean looked at Aubri briefly over his shoulder before turning to look back at the road and Aubri saw Sam's jaw clench briefly as he overheard what she was saying. _Why are they being so weird about all of this? We _are_ going to find him aren't we?_ Aubri thought as she looked at the guys curiously.

"Right here." Molly said, directing Dean to where her car had gone off of the road. They all climbed out and followed her as she walked into the woods. "It's right over there." When they got to where her car was supposed to be there was nothing. Aubri looked up at Dean, not liking where this was all going and hoping that someone would explain what was happening to her soon. "I don't understand," Molly said quietly, "I was sure this is where it happened. We hit that tree right there. This, this doesn't make any sense." She said as she walked towards the tree.

"Dean we gotta get out of here." Sam said quietly once Molly was out of earshot. "Greely could show up at any second."

"What are you going to tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth."

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction."

Aubri stepped in front of them, hands on her hips as she glared at them defiantly. "How about you start with telling me the truth?" She set her jaw determinedly, "Obviously there is something I don't know and I need to know what the hell is going on here."

Dean put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll explain later, we don't have time right now."

Aubri opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when Molly shouted back to them. "I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could have taken it, it was totaled." She watched them as Sam and Dean shined their flashlights around, looking for any clues. "Please, you have to believe me."

"Molly listen, we do believe you, all right? That's why we want to get you out of here." Sam explained.

Molly looked back at the tree then back at them, "But what about David? Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops, you know what, that's a great idea, we'll take you down to the station ourselves. Why don't you just come with us? It's the best way we can help you and your husband." Dean tried to reason.

Aubri's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why they were so desperate to get Molly out of here, but they didn't really seem all that concerned with finding her husband. What if he was killed in the time it took them to get Molly somewhere else then come back? Something weird was going on and Aubri needed to know what.

Molly finally agreed to come with them, "Ok." She said quietly with one last look at where her car should have been before heading up the slope to where they were standing. They all got back in the Impala and were driving in silence until Molly spoke up. "We were supposed to be in Lake Tahoe." She said quietly.

"You and your husband?" Aubri asked.

"It's our five year anniversary." Molly explained.

"That's a hell of an anniversary." Dean commented, earning himself a slap to the side of the head from Aubri. "Damnit Aubs, don't hit the driver. You don't want us crashing too."

Molly continued telling them what happened, "Right before we were having the dumbest fight. It's the only time we really argue, when we're stuck in the car."

Sam laughed at that, "Yeah, I know how that goes."

"These two bicker like little girls if we are in here too long." Aubri explained, earning a brief smile from Molly.

"You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh God, what if that's the last thing I said to him?"

"Molly we are going to figure out what happened to your husband, I promise." Sam said as he turned around in his seat to look at her.

Just then the radio started making strange sounds and Aubri looked from Molly to the front with concern in her eyes. House of the Rising Sun started playing and Dean looked at Sam, "Did you?"

"No."

"Oh great, I was afraid you'd say that."

"What's happening Dean?" Aubri asked worriedly as she leaned forward in her seat.

Before he could answer Molly sat up slowly, "This song, it was playing when we crashed."

Aubri's heart started racing as the dial on the radio moved some more and a garbled voice spoke, "She's mine," it said, "she's mine."

"What is that?" Molly asked her voice breaking slightly.

Aubri's eyes were fixed on something in the road just ahead, "Dean? Dean slow down. Dean!"

When Dean saw the man in the road ahead of him he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, "Hold on." He said determinedly.

"What are you doing?" Molly yelled as they sped towards the man and the car passed through him.

Aubri relaxed immediately once the man disappeared. "So that's what's going on." She sighed.

"What just happened?" Molly asked, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Molly, everything is going to be fine." Sam reassured her.

Just as he spoke the engine started to sputter and the car slowed down. Aubri tensed and sat up in her seat, "Oh please no." She whispered.

"I think you spoke a little too soon Sammy." Dean said as he pulled off to the side of the road and tried restarting the Impala. After a few failed attempts Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at Sam, "I don't think it's gonna let her leave."

Aubri reached over the seat and grabbed Dean's arm, "Out of the car, now." When he tried to argue with her she squeezed his arm harder, she couldn't help but notice the hard muscles beneath her hand and a blush started to creep across her cheeks, "I need to talk to you, in private." She said raising her eyebrows.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before jerking his arm out of her grip and getting out of the car. Once they both shut the doors behind them he turned to face her, "What is it now Aubri?"

"You are going to tell me what the hell is going on, do you hear me Winchester?" She said, pointing a finger at him as she advanced. She poked him in the chest before she continued, "I have had it up to here with you guys not filling me in on what is going on. I am part of the team now ok? I've helped you guys; I have earned the right to know what might kill me." Her voice went up in pitch as she spoke, the only sign of how scared she was.

Dean softened up a little when he saw the glimmer of fear in her eyes as she spoke to him. He grabbed the hand that belonged to the finger that poked his chest and gently placed her hand by her side again. "You're right, you've earned it." He said nodding slowly; still holding on to her hand as he explained what was going on.

In the car Molly was fighting back tears as she looked at Sam, "What did he mean when he said he isn't going to let me leave?"

Sam took a deep breath, "This guy who is after you, he is going to do everything he can to make sure you don't get away." Sam heard her breath catch as she held back a sob. "But we aren't going to let him hurt you Molly. We'll keep you safe." Sam promised before turning back to face the front, clenching his jaw as he did so.

Dean knocked on the window to get Sam's attention and once Sam looked at him he motioned for them to get out of the car. As Molly climbed out of the car she spoke, "This can't be happening."

"Well, trust me, it's happening." Dean replied as he opened up the trunk of the Impala. Aubri did her best to act normal, but it was hard to after what Dean explained to her. She was on Molly's side of things, _this _can't_ be happening_, she thought as she looked at everyone, her arms crossed in front of her chest as if to protect herself. She was the one who wanted to know, she was the one who asked questions, and she was the one who was going to have to live with what she now knew.

Molly walked around the car to see what Dean was doing and when she saw all of the weapons in the back of the truck she started to slowly back away. "Uh, thanks for your help, I think I can take it from here."

Sam started to go after her, "Molly wait, it wasn't a coincidence that we found you alright?"

That got Molly's attention and she turned around slowly to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"We weren't just cruisin' for chicks when we ran into you sister, we were already out here, hunting." Dean explained.

"Hunting for what?"

"Ghosts." Aubri said bluntly as she walked over towards Molly and Dean headed back to the trunk.

"Really Aubri?" Sam asked, all he got in response was a glare, "Don't sugar coat it for her."

"She needs to know Sam."

"Yeah but she doesn't need to _know_ know Aubri."

"You're nuts." Molly accused.

Dean popped his head out of the trunk again, "Really? About as nuts as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw." He turned back to the trunk.

Aubri watched as Molly crossed her arms in front of her chest, not wanting to believe the facts that were being placed before her. Sam walked towards Molly slowly, "We think his name is Jonah Greely, he was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway."

"Just stop." Molly said quietly, shaking her head slightly.

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here Molly, to try to stop him." Sam explained.

"And I suppose this ghost made my car disappear too."

"Crazier things have happened, isn't that right Aubri?" Dean said, smiling as he nudged Aubri's shoulder and she rolled her eyes at him.

Molly still didn't believe them and started to walk away again, "You know what, I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm going to get the cops myself."

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far." Dean said looking up and then back at Molly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she turned around again.

"It means that Plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill."

Aubri could tell that Molly still didn't believe them and she started to walk towards her cautiously. "Molly, they're telling the truth. Greely isn't going to let you leave. We can help you, you just have to trust us, we can keep you safe."

Molly walked towards Aubri slowly, "You… you're serious about this aren't you?"

"Deadly." Dean said bluntly.

Sam had a pained look on his face as he looked from Dean to Aubri and Molly, "Every year Greely finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you."

"Why me, I didn't do anything?" Molly asked as tears threatened to spill over.

"It doesn't matter." Sam explained, "Some spirits only see what they want."

Molly stared at them for a moment before something dawned on her, "So you're saying this Greely took my husband? Oh god." She looked down at the ground and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Hey, Molly, we're going to help ok? We are going to help you find David." Aubri said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but first you have to help us." Sam added.

"Help you?" Molly questioned, "How?"

"You have to take us to where you saw Greely." Dean answered.

* * *

**Ok so I had the whole episode in one chapter and then I realized it was over 6,000 words long so I split it into two chapters. Part two of Roadkill will be up a little later this week. I hope you like what's up so far. As always, review at will, but remember, I'm a lot quicker at updating when I get reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so since I love you guys so much, and since I probably won't be able to update until Thanksgiving at the earliest, I am going to give you part two of Roadkill. I hope you like it!**

* * *

As they walked through the woods Aubri stumbled and fell, her glasses falling off of her nose as she did so. She patted the ground around her, looking for them, when a hand appeared in front of her and helped her to her feet. "Lose something Velma?" Dean asked as he set her glasses back on her nose gently. "You should really get some contacts."

Aubri huffed as she pushed her glasses up higher on her nose, "I like my glasses."

"Yeah, but you won't be as cute when some thing comes along and smashes them so that the glass takes an eye out. Some girls can rock the pirate eye patch look, but I don't think you are one of those girls sweetheart." He said as he patted her on the shoulder and turned to catch up with Sam and Molly.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Aubri huffed under her breath as she tried to catch up to the others without falling again.

They drew closer to an abandoned building and they crept forward as quietly as they could in the dead leaves. "This is it; this is where I saw him." Molly said quietly as they peered in through the open door.

Dean walked in first, shining the beam of his flashlight back and forth. "Must have been his hunting cabin." He mused, "Hmm, seems like a real sweet guy." He said as he looked at all of the traps and knives hanging on the walls.

Aubri stood next to Molly, shivering slightly, as Sam walked in, "No markers or headstones outside."

"You're looking for Greely's grave?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." Dean replied bluntly.

"Oh, sure, naturally." Sarcasm dripped off of every word.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." Sam explained.

"And that'll save David?"

Aubri walked over to where Dean was looking at the knives decorating the walls as Sam continued to explain to Molly what they were trying to do. "So what do we do if Greely finds us before we find his body?" Aubri asked quietly.

Dean raised his gun in answer, "Shells filled with rock salt, makes the mean ghost go poof. At least for a little bit."

They walked closer to hear Molly ask Sam, "So you guys are like the Ghostbusters?"

Aubri snorted as she laughed quietly, "That's the best description I've heard of you two." She responded when Dean glared at her.

"Yeah, but we don't wear the jumpsuits so we aren't exactly like the Ghostbusters." Dean answered, ignoring Aubri. "Listen lady, this highway is only haunted once a year and we've got til sun up to wrap this thing up so what do you say we move it along ok? Alright." He said with a smirk as he brushed past Aubri and Molly.

Dean went off in one direction while Aubri followed Sam and Molly. A little ways into the woods Aubri noticed that Molly was no longer behind her and turned around to see Molly walking in the opposite direction. When she turned to look at Sam he was completely oblivious and still trudging along looking for Greely's grave. "Great." Aubri muttered as she hurried along, trying to catch up to Molly.

"Molly!" Aubri whispered, trying to get her attention. "Molly!" She could hear Molly calling for David and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Greely was going to hear her and Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen. _Of course when I need them they aren't around_, Aubri thought to herself, throwing her head back in frustration. When she looked back at Molly she saw Greely standing right to the side of her. "Molly look out!" Aubri yelled as she saw Greely grab Molly.

Aubri ran forward to help, but then, out of nowhere, Dean was there with his gun to Greely's head. "Whoops." He said as he pulled the trigger and Greely vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sam came running up from behind Molly, "Hey are you all right!?"

Aubri walked over to stand next to Dean as Molly asked, "What has that son of a bitch done to my husband?"

"Just take it easy alright?" Sam reassured her, "You're gonna see David again. You will."

"Hey!" Dean called as he spotted something. "Follow the creepy brick road." He shined his flash light on a path through the woods with overgrown brush on the sides.

Aubri stayed close to Dean in the front while Molly and Sam brought up the rear. "If you walk any closer to me, you're going to be under my feet." Dean said under his breath.

Aubri backed off a little, "Sorry, it's just I don't like this."

Dean laughed quietly, "Wishing we left you back at Bobby's with the drool machine?"

Aubri puffed up and set her jaw determinedly, "No, I'm just saying I have a bad feeling about all this, it just, it feels wrong somehow. It's just kind of crazy."

"Welcome to the life sweetheart." Dean said, flashing her a smile.

Aubri rolled her eyes, she was too focused on the sounds around them to complain about him calling her sweetheart right now. They rounded a corner and before them stood a rundown house. "You know just one time I want to round the corner and see a nice house." Dean said to Sam with a laugh.

As they walked up the steps Aubri felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned around quickly, peering into the dark brush and trees. She had that awful feeling that someone had been watching her, but she could see who it was. "You ok?" Dean asked as he stopped in front of the door, startling her out of the daze she had been in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied as she followed him into the house where Sam and Molly were already looking around.

"Any headstones outside?" Sam asked Dean as he set his bag down on the couch they were all standing around.

"Yeah right, is it ever that easy?" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen. Dean shined a light on the stairwell, "You two check upstairs. See if you can find any notes saying where he is buried. Aubri you check around down here with me."

Aubri and Dean checked the bottom floor quickly and quietly before heading upstairs to find Molly and Sam. They walked in on Sam explaining why spirits like Greely were here. "Sam always gets a little J. Love Hewitt about these things. Me, I don't like them, and I sure as hell ain't making apologies for them." After Sam and Molly just looked at him for a moment her rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. "There's nothing downstairs, did you find anything?"

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave yet." Sam answered.

Aubri went to look out the window, brushing away the dirt and dust that had accumulated on the glass over the years, while Dean searched around the room. There was something more here, he could feel it, he just couldn't figure out what it was exactly. He stopped by a chest of drawers and looked at it closely for a minute, "There's something behind here." He said as he tossed Sam his flash light and moved the dresser, revealing a small do to what looked like a crawl space. He knocked on it and pushed a couple times as Aubri crossed the room to stand just behind Sam. "It's locked from the inside." Dean said as he stood up and turned his back to the little door. He gave it one kick, trying to open it, and when that failed a frustrated look crossed his face and he gave it another even harder kick to which the little door gave way.

Sam handed Dean his gun and Dean crouched down to go through the little door into the room on the other side. "Smells like old lady in here." He said as he brushed the cobwebs away and the others followed him. They all walked further into the room before Dean turned and the beam of his flashlight landed on a hanging corpse. "That would explain why."

"Oh God." Aubri said quietly as she put her hand over her mouth in shock, "Is that?"

"Yeah," Dean said gruffly, "Well now we know why nobody ever saw her again."

"She didn't want to live without him." Molly said quietly, never taking her eyes off of the corpse of Greely's wife.

Sam stood before Greely's wife, looking up at her for a moment before he turned to Dean, "Dean give me a hand." He asked as he picked up the chair that was lying on its side.

"Really?" Dean asked incredulously.

Aubri's brow furrowed and she gave him a light shove towards Sam, "Go help him." She urged quietly when he looked back at her.

"We can't leave her like this."

"Why not?" Dean asked, earning himself a slap to the back of the head from Aubri who was looking at him in disbelief.

"She deserves to be put to rest Dean."

Dean shook his head and crossed over to Sam, wrapping his arms around the corpse to catch her, "Son of a bitch." He muttered as he did so.

0000000

After they buried Mrs. Greely they went back inside. Molly was sitting at the kitchen table with Aubri, looking through the photo album they had found upstairs with her. Dean and Sam were talking about something in the other room and Molly caught a piece of the conversation that interested her, "Tell me what?" She asked as she got up and walked over to them. "What aren't you telling me?" When neither of them responded she continued. "It's about David, you know what happened to him!"

"Molly," Sam started.

"Sam don't." Dean cut him off.

"Don't what? Don't tell me something because I'll mess up your hunt?" Molly asked angrily as she walked towards them, Aubri walking just behind her now. "You don't care about me or my husband." Molly accused.

"That's not true." Sam had a pained look in his eyes.

"Really? Then tell me what it is, please." Sam opened his mouth to speak just as the radio came on and House of the Rising Sun started playing, "He's coming." Molly said worriedly, moving to stand closer to Sam.

"Stay with her." Dean ordered as he went in the kitchen to check it out.

"Molly, it's going to be ok." Aubri whispered reassuringly as the wind picked up outside and Sam started to walk slowly towards the kitchen. Before she knew it, the glass just behind her shattered and Greely pulled Molly through the broken window. "Dean it's Greely!" Aubri yelled as she jumped through the window, chasing after Molly and Greely.

Aubri followed them all the way back to the hunting cabin. She walked around the outside quietly, trying to get a look at what was inside. She could see Molly tied up, but Greely was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she walked through the door towards Molly who was looking at her with fear in her eyes, "No." Molly whispered.

Aubri turned around quickly to see Greely standing right behind her. "She's mine." He growled flicking his hand so that Aubri flew back and hit the wall behind her. Her skull cracked against the wood and the last thing she saw was Greely advancing on Molly before her world went black.

0000000

Back in the house Sam and Dean were looking around for clues as to where Greely was buried, they couldn't fight him unless they could salt and burn his bones. As they walked around Dean looked up quickly, realizing something, someone, was missing, "Where's Aubri?" He asked worriedly, he couldn't believe he was just now realizing she wasn't with them.

Sam looked around, "I don't know man, she must have gone after Greely and Molly."

"Damnit!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Don't worry man, she can handle herself."

"Yeah until she trips and her glasses fall off, then she is a sitting duck." Dean retorted.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, because we are going to find her and we are going to get that Greely bastard." Dean shrugged his shoulder out from under Sam's hand, "We need to find Greely's bones, and, no pressure or anything, but we've got less than two hours before sunrise."

Sam picked up the photo album "Hey, look at this!"

"What've you got?" Dean asked as he looked at the picture, "February 6, 1992. That's like two weeks before the accident right?"

"Yeah, I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin, but I swear there's a tree there, right where they're standing." Sam looked up and rolled his eyes as if amazed by his own stupidity, "Should've thought of it."

"What?"

"It's an old country custom Dean, planting a tree as a grave marker."

Dean looked at Sam oddly for a moment, "You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." He turned and started walking towards the door, "Now let's go get Aubri back and get this son of a bitch."

0000000

Aubri thought she heard a gunshot and tried to pick up her head, but she couldn't. Her head felt like it was filled with cement and her eyelids were like curtains of lead. She could hear Dean's voice saying her name and then a thud as something hit something else. She struggled to move, but she couldn't and then she heard the sounds of Greely struggling with something, then nothing.

Dean cut Molly down before hurrying over to Aubri's side. He could see her head movie slightly and he put a hand on her cheek. "Hey Aubs," He said quietly, "try not to be a hero next time and stick with me and Sam, ok sweetheart? It's a whole lot safer with us." He smiled as her eyes slowly opened and focused on his face. "Hey." The worry he had felt when he saw her slumped against the wall slowly melted away when her blue eyes met his.

"Hey," She said hoarsely as she tried to move and winced at the pain in her head, "try not to be so slow getting here next time." She reached up and patted his cheek as he chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes. "Now be a gentleman and help me up."

Dean pulled her up slowly and she swayed when she straightened up, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. "Careful," He said, studying her closely, "you might have a concussion."

The walk back to the Impala was a slow one. Dean had his arm around Aubri's waist to steady her and she tried not to stumble as she walked. When the car was finally in sight Aubri could feel Dean relax, "Oh baby it's been a long night." He said patting the car before opening the door for Aubri and helping her settle in the back.

Sam took Molly to the other side of the car and opened her door for her, "Alright, let's get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what happened to my husband." Molly said determinedly, "All night, I've been looking for him and you knew, you knew that Greely killed him, didn't you? He's dead."

"No Molly, David's alive."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure; we'll take you to him. Come on." Sam said, nodding towards the car with a sad look on his face as Molly climbed into the backseat.

0000000

Aubri climbed out of the car slowly as Molly disappeared in a bright light with the rising sun. She walked over to the guys slowly and stopped just between them. "This is why you guys don't get to leave me behind when you go talk to people ok?" She said with a faint smile on her face. "And if I'm asleep when you figure stuff out, you tell me when I wake up. That way you don't have to fill me in in the middle of a hunt. I'm part of the team now ok and I get to help, but I can only help if I know what it going on." Sam and Dean looked at each other over Aubri's head and she watched the two of them as they exchanged looks and eyebrow raises. "And you really need to cool it with these silent conversations you two have. It's no fair that I can't be in on the secrets just because I don't know the secret language of the Winchesters." She turned and walked back to the car where she leaned against the side, waiting for them to come on so they could hit the road again.

Dean looked at Sam, "Do you think she's in a better place?"

"I hope so."

"I guess we'll never really know until we take the plunge ourselves."

"It doesn't really matter Dean, hope's kind of the whole point."

Dean raised his eyebrows before turning to walk back to the car. "All right Haley Joel," He slapped Sam's shoulder as he walked past him, "Let's hit the road." Sam followed behind him and Dean stopped in front of Aubri. "You ready to go?"

"I've been waiting on you sweetheart." She said with a smile as she climbed into the backseat.

Dean laughed as he opened his door, "Look who's calling who sweetheart now."

* * *

**Ok so like I said it is going to be a little while before I can update again because it is crunch time in school. The semester is almost over and my professors like to watch us all squirm under pressure. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Thanksgiving, but no promises. I'm skipping the episode "Heart" just because it is mainly a Sam centric episode and I can't think of any good ways to fit in Aubri, plus that episode breaks my heart and I don't feel like crying anytime soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always review at will!**


	9. Hollywood Babylon P1

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had finals, then I had to move out of one house and into another, and then I had a crippling bought of laziness combined with some procrastination. I should be back now though, at least for the duration of winter break! Ok so I skipped Heart, mainly because I just couldn't find a way to write it how I liked it. So on to Hollywood Babylon!**

* * *

It had been about a week since Sam had had to shoot Madison and Aubri's heart was still breaking for him. Her head was resting on the cool glass of the window and she watched the white lines on the road whiz by as she thought about what Dean told her.

"_The only reason Sam is hunting with me now is because his girlfriend died. Jess was killed by the same thing that killed our mom and that's what got Sam to go back on the road with me." Dean explained quickly while Sam was out getting a drink from the vending machine outside of the room. "Madison was the first girl he's even really paid attention to since Jess and then he ended up not being able to save her either."_

Aubri blinked away the tears that formed when she thought about how hard this all must have been on Sam. She couldn't cry now, it would just make Dean think she couldn't handle all this and he would threaten to leave her at Bobby's, something he had been doing a lot since she got hurt going after Greely. One concussion wasn't that big of a deal, ok so it wasn't no big deal, but still, she couldn't figure out why he was so worked up about it. She also didn't want to cry because every time she did her new contacts got all weird and foggy. Dean had talked her into getting some, "Just for hunts." He had said.

They were on their way to L.A. for what Dean wanted to be a vacation, but what Sam had turned into a case on one of the movie sets. Apparently a guy had been killed on set and the girl who found him saw something that vanished into thin air. They pulled into a parking lot for a motel and as she climbed out of the car Aubri asked, "So what do we think this is?"

"We're not sure," Sam answered, "could be a haunting, some kind of vengeful spirit."

"So it's a salt and burn kind of thing?"

"Probably, as long as it isn't something other than a spirit." Sam looked over as Dean walked out of the office, key to the room in his hand.

They walked into the small room and Dean set his stuff down on one of the beds, "Aubri you can have the other bed, Sam gets the floor this time." He said with a smirk as Sam rolled his eyes and set his stuff down in a corner.

"So we are going to tour the studio and take a look around to find out what we can." Sam said as he sat at the small table.

"Well that will be fun even if we can't find anything." Aubri flopped back onto the bed and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. "So when are we going to the studio?"

"Right now." Dean said as he checked his gun to make sure it was loaded.

Aubri sat up quickly, "But we just got out of the car."

"If you want to stay we can just go without you. It doesn't matter to me." Dean said as he walked to the door.

Aubri sighed, "Ok, ok I'm coming." She got up quickly and followed after him.

0000000

At the studio they got on a trolley that took them around on a tour. Dean was acting like a kid in a candy store and Aubri wasn't surprised. After staying with them for a while she found out that Dean liked to watch soap operas when he thought everyone was asleep or not looking and at least one of them was bound to be filmed around here. She also found out that he was a closet geek about a lot of movies and she was holding onto that knowledge for a rainy day that required blackmail.

Dean was chatting some kid up about the different movies that had been filmed on these sets and as they passed the set of Gilmore Girls Sam seemed to have had enough of the tour. "Come on, let's go." He said as he pulled on Aubri's arm and jumped off of the trolley.

"Come on man, we have to finish the tour!" Dean protested. After he jumped off of the trolley he caught up with them and pointed to a man walking past, "Hey look it's Matt Damon."

"Dean that is not Matt Damon." Aubri said, rolling her eyes as she did a double check just to make sure it really wasn't Matt Damon.

"No, it definitely was Matt Damon." Dean argued.

Sam looked over his shoulder before looking back at Dean, "Yeah, well Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping."

"Well he's probably researching a role or something." Dean defended.

Aubri looked up at him smiling, "That's so sweet Dean, but it isn't Matt Damon, keep dreaming though honey." She said patting him on the arm.

Sam shook his head as he looked around, "I think stage 9 is over here."

"Oh come on man, let's keep going." Dean pleaded.

"It might be kind of fun Sam." Aubri said looking up at him hopefully. Maybe they could have a little fun before they got back to work again. Some fun would be good for Sam.

"Come on, we've gotta work guys." Sam reasoned.

"Golly." Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam was getting fed up with Dean. "You're the one who wanted to come to L.A."

"Yeah for a vacation! Swimming pools and movies stars, not to work."

Aubri snorted at the thought of Dean swimming. She had never seen him in anything but layers of shirts, jeans, and boots. She couldn't imagine him running around in swim trunks. Actually, she could imagine him running around in swim trunks and it looked nice. She smiled to herself as she tried to tune out the boys bickering so it wouldn't ruin her mental image of shirtless Dean. "Does it look like swimming weather, it's practically Canadian." Sam shot back.

"I just figured after everything that happened with," Dean hesitated, "with Madison, I figured you'd want a little R and R, get your mind off things, but no you have to go and find us a case."

"Maybe I want to work Dean, maybe it keeps my mind off things." Sam was starting to get that tone that he got when he was finished with Dean.

"Ok, ok, let's all just focus then." Aubri said, stepping between the two of them. "Sam we can work the case, and Dean if we get some off time, Sam can research and me and you will walk around the studio so you can drool and fangirl over things."

Dean nodded, giving in, "Ok so this crew guy, what, he died on set?"

"Uh yeah, rumors spreading like wildfire online, they're saying the set's haunted."

"Like Poltergeist?" Dean asked a little too excitedly.

"Great movie." Aubri said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"You think it's a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"No Sam the movie Poltergeist." Aubri corrected.

Dean looked at Sam expectantly, waiting for him to be on the same page as him and Aubri. "You know nothing of your cultural heritage." Dean scolded when Sam didn't answer.

"The set for Poltergeist was supposedly cursed." Aubri explained. "It's rumored they used real bones as props."

"Yeah and at least three of the actors died in it." Dean added, happy there was at least one person who understood what he was talking about. Maybe having Aubri around wasn't so bad, sure she was Sam's kind of nerdy, but she liked cool things too, like his baby and good movies.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah it could be something like that."

"Alright, so this crew guy, what's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey."

"Frank Jaffey, he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" Dean asked.

"Well no, but it's L.A. you know, it might not even be his real name." Sam answered with a laugh.

Aubri looked up at Sam as they kept walking, "So if we don't have any information other than his name is Frank Jaffey, which might not even be his real name, then how are we going to find out how he died or where his body is?"

Sam shrugged, "We ask around, there's bound to be somebody who knew him well enough to give us something to go off of. Anyways, the girl who found him said she saw something, a vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Umm, Tara Bensley." Sam responded.

Dean came to a quick stop and turned to face Sam, putting his hand out to stop him, his arm hitting Aubri in the process too, "Watch it Dean!" She protested as she took a step back.

"Sorry," He said insincerely, eyes still on Sam, "Did you say Tara Bensley? From Fear Dot Com and Ghost Ship Tara Bensley? Dude why didn't you say so?" Dean's voice rose a little with excitement and he smiled wildly at the prospect of meeting the hot actress.

Aubri rolled her eyes, "Dean, chill out, you're drooling. She's just an actress."

Dean looked at her long enough to give her a good glare before putting a hand over her face, "Aubs, shut up. So let's go talk to her Sam, where are we going again?"

"Oh so now you're all gung-ho for this hunt?" Aubri said angrily as she pushed Dean's hand away from her face. "You find out some 'hot' chick might be there and you are all for it." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm a fan of her work ok? She's very good," Dean shot back at her, "and if this hunt means keeping her, and the other people safe, so they can make more good movies, then who am I to say no?" He turned and continued walking in the direction of the stage they were going to, leaving Aubri and Sam behind.

"Maybe I should have mentioned hot actresses sooner?" Sam said smiling down at Aubri.

"Yeah, that probably would have been a good idea." She said with a sigh, arms still crossed over her chest, as she watched Dean walking away.

0000000

Once Aubri and Sam caught up to Dean, they quickly found Stage 9. They ducked under a lowering garage door and walked onto the set. Aubri looked around at her surroundings in awe, she had always wanted to be on the set of a movie before, but she never thought it would actually happen. Well maybe she did once when she was five and she had deluded herself into believing she could be an actress.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Aubri heard someone yell, "Sweetheart, you in the blue shirt!" She glanced down, her shirt was blue. When she looked up she saw a man waving her over and she walked over to him slowly.

"Um, yeah?" She asked, confused as to why this man she didn't know was calling her sweetheart. She had gotten used to Dean calling her that, but that didn't mean that she wanted the whole world doing it.

"Can you get me a smoothie from crafting?" He asked.

Aubri stared at him blankly for a moment, confused about what she was being asked to do. "Excuse me?"

The man scoffed at her, "You are a PA, this is what you do."

Once she realized who the man thought she was, Aubri plastered on her best smile, "Oh yeah, sorry sir, I'm new, still learning the ropes." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, doing her best to play the part of an airheaded blonde as she felt Dean and Sam come up behind her. "One smoothie coming right up." She gave him a wink before turning and walking away, grabbing Sam and Dean's arms and tugging them along behind her.

"What's a PA?" She heard Dean ask Sam over her head.

"I think they're kind of like slaves."

"Doesn't matter does it?" Aubri asked as she pulled them to the side, "I got us an in and I didn't have to use a fake badge or anything." She beamed up at them obviously proud of herself.

"Yeah good job," Dean said patting her on the shoulder, "Now go get the man his smoothie while me and Sam do the real work."

Aubri rolled her eyes and stalked off to find wherever it was that they had the smoothies. Once she found them, they handed her a tray of about five smoothies to carry around and pass out to people. She figured it was a good opportunity to get a good look at the set, so she took the tray with a smile and a thank you and started walking around. She got to a set of stairs that led up into the rafters of the stage and slowly looked up. Sam had said that the guy who died had been hanging or something like that so maybe up there was a good place to start. Just as she was about to set down the tray of smoothies she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around to see who is was, dropping a smoothie in the process.

Dean was standing behind her, hands raised with a cocky grin on his face, "Scared ya' didn't I?"

Aubri set down the tray quickly and then punched him on the arm, "No, you just… you startled me." She turned around and started up the steps slowly, "I was just about to look around up here, see if I could find anything."

Dean pulled something out of his jacket pocket, "You're gonna need one of these then. EMF will tell you if something's been going on even if you can't see it."

"Well then hand it over." Aubri said, sticking her hand out.

"And let you have all the fun? No way," he started up the stairs after her, "get moving sweetheart, we've got a spook to find."

Aubri started heading further up the stairs when, suddenly, the lights cut out. She froze on the step she was on and looked around as Dean ran into her, not realizing she had stopped. He reached for the railing to steady himself and accidentally grabbed the spot where her hand was resting. His hand stayed on top of hers for a moment before they both realized what happened and jerk their hands away. "Dean if you were scared and needed a hand to hold you should have just said something." Aubri joked, smiling back at him.

"Yeah right, like I would want to hold _your_ hand." Dean said, brushing past her. He swallowed hard, his hand felt like it was burning where it had touched hers and he got this weird feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him. "Keep it together Winchester." He mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the EMF reader.

They could hear the sounds of a scene being shot and a woman was reading some kind of incantation. Aubri felt chills run down her spine as she thought about how reading a simple incantation had changed her life so quickly and she wondered if Bobby had found anything out. She saw Dean squat down and hold the EMF reader out over the edge and she walked over, squatting down beside him. "Anything?" She asked, already knowing the answer because none of the lights at the top were doing anything.

"Nope." He said looking around behind him as laughter erupted down on set.

Aubri looked around too, but she knew that there was nothing up there, "Well, do you want to hit the snack bar. I saw these Mini Philly Cheesesteak things that looked pretty good."

Dean stood up quickly, "Woman, you know the way to my heart." He said, patting her on the shoulder as he walked by.

0000000

Dean was helping himself to the snacks at the snack bar and Aubri was watching what was going on around set when Sam found them. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked as he walked up.

Aubri popped a mini sandwich into her mouth and shook her head, "Other than delicious snacks, nope, we've got nothing."

"So what are we thinking here?"

"Well, being a PA sucks," Dean complained, "but the food, are you kidding me? Look at this," he held up one of the mini philly cheesesteaks, "miniature philly cheesesteak sandwiches, they're delicious."

Aubri laughed at the serious expression on Dean's face, "He's right Sam, they're pretty great. You should try one."

"Maybe later."

"Your loss." Aubri muttered as she grabbed another sandwich and Dean stuffed the one he was holding into his mouth. "Did you find out anything about the dead crew guy?" She asked before biting into the delicious little snack. Sam seemed distracted by Dean and when Aubri looked over she saw part of the sandwich hanging out of his mouth, "Come on Dean have some class." She said as she smacked his shoulder.

That snapped Sam out of the disgusted daze he was in, "Umm, not much, he was just filling in for the day, no one really knew him."

"Awesome, so you found out about as much as us." Dean mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well no, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, four people died messy here over the past 80 years, two suicides and two fatal accidents."

Aubri's brow furrowed slightly, "So it's gotta be a spirit then right?"

"Probably, we've just gotta narrow it down a little bit." Sam responded.

She looked around thoughtfully for a moment before remembering something, "But if it was a spirit then why didn't me and the bottomless pit over here see anything on the EMF when we looked around?"

Sam was about to answer when Dean put his hands on both of their shoulders, a stupid grin on his face, "That's a good girl Aubs, asking the big questions. Hows about you two get on that and I'll look around some more." He said before he quickly walked off.

Aubri crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh as she watched Dean walk up to a girl in a pink shirt, "Let me guess, Tara Bensley?" She asked pointing her finger at the girl Dean was making a bee line for.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I think that's her. Maybe he can get something out of her."

"Yeah I'm sure he is planning on getting something out of her, if you know what I mean." Aubri elbowed Sam in the side, laughing quietly to herself. When Sam didn't laugh with her, she looked up at him and caught him giving her the side eye. She waved her hands, "Yeah I know, it sounded funnier in my head." She grabbed a mini philly cheesesteak before walking away, "I'm gonna go, ummm, look around some more over here. Maybe look for higher ground so I don't drown in the flood of Dean's drool." She stuffed the little sandwich in her mouth as she walked away. _Real smooth Aubri, really smooth._

Her face was hot with embarrassment over how idiotic she had just sounded, but it was more than that too. She felt like someone had their hand wrapped around her heart and was squeezing it. It was a weird mix of anxiety and anger and sadness, but she couldn't figure out what was making her feel that way. She came to the steps that led up to the place her and Dean had been investigating earlier and sat down at the bottom. Running her hand through her hair she tried to get a grip on what she was feeling. Jealousy, there was no way she was jealous of that twig Dean was talking to, why the hell would she be jealous of anyone Dean was talking to? It was Dean, she could hardly wait for him to get out of her hair most of the time. Sure he was easy on the eyes, but that didn't mean she needed to get all flustered when he talked to girls. She had no claim on him and she didn't want a claim on him.

"Aubs!" Dean's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she slowly looked up, blush spreading across her cheeks, to see Sam and Dean standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"I've got something on this Jaffey guy, let's get a move on."

0000000

In the motel room Aubri was leaning back on her bed, flipping through some papers. "So if the Jaffey guy was a fake then that's it then right? Case closed, no ghosts or creepy crawlies to worry about?"

"I don't know, probably, but something doesn't really feel right about all of this." Sam said, staring intently at his laptop.

"What? Your ghost whisperer powers kicking in now Sammy?" Dean had found a channel that was playing one of Tara Bensley's movies and now his eyes were glued to the screen as he ate an actual Philly cheesesteak. "Now that is some quality acting right there." He said, pointing at the screen.

Aubri rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I could do that. All she has to do is wear tight clothes and scream, it's easy."

"Jealousy does not look nice on you Aubri." Dean said, smirking at her over his shoulder.

"I am not jealous of her." She said through gritted teeth. "I'm just saying that what she does really isn't that hard. Anyone could be the star in a low budget horror film as long as they're hot and have a good set of lungs for screaming."

"Oh, I bet she's a screamer." Dean had a satisfied look on his face as he turned his attention back to the television screen.

Aubri threw a pillow at the back of his head, "You are disgusting!"

"Ok, cut it out you two!" Sam interjected as Dean opened his mouth to say something. "I say we stay another day, go back to set, and just make sure we've checked everything out before we head out."

"Fine." Aubri said with a huff as she settled back on her remaining pillows. "Can you at least turn it down Dean, some people are trying to sleep."

"Some people are trying to sleep." Dean mocked as he picked up the remote and turned the volume down slightly.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Hollywood Babylon Part 1! I hope you liked it and I will try to get another update soon, I just never know when the laziness will hit me. As always, review at will (but if I get lots of reviews it is a scientific fact that I will update faster, I'm shameless I know).**


	10. Hollywood Babylon P2

**I'm horrible, I know. I am the worst and I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, I just get distracted really easily and then I forget what I'm supposed to be doing. I made this chapter long for you guys though so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, ****tigereyekum****, I wouldn't necessarily say they are in love with each other, but the just don't know it. It's more like they are attracted to each other but neither one wants to admit it to themselves or the other. Dean annoys Aubri so much and Aubri gets on Dean's nerves so often that, even though they feel the attraction, they both think that the whole idea of anything happening between them is kind of crazy.**

**Thanks for your review too ****XKaterinaNightingaleX****, sorry you had to wait so long for this new chapter!**

* * *

The next day they arrived on set, all anyone was talking about was the suit who hung himself. "Good thing we didn't pack up and leave." Aubri muttered grabbing a walkie and headset for herself and Dean.

"Yeah I guess Sam was right about this one." He agreed as he clipped the walkie to his pants.

"Well I'm gonna walk around a little see if I hear anything else about it."

"Ok, yeah, I'll go check out where they were filming when it happened. See if I find anything over there." Dean started to walk to the cabin set before Aubri stopped him.

"Aren't they filming over there right now?"

"Well… yeah," Dean said hesitantly.

Aubri nodded slowly and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Ok I see how it is. I get to go do the work, while you watch them make a movie and fawn over a movie star."

Dean grinned sheepishly, yet somehow still managed to look cocky as hell, "Somebody has to make these people think we are actually PA's."

"Yeah, sure. You are taking this PA thing way too seriously hon." Aubri patted Dean on the shoulder before walking away.

After talking to about five different people, all of which gave her no new information about what happened the other night, Aubri finally found someone who had something. "So what exactly happened?" Aubri asked the sound guy, Dave.

"Well we were shooting the scene and I kept getting this weird feedback. I couldn't get anything useful off of sound really. And this was all right before the guy fell through the set and when I went back and listened to it the same interference was there when he fell."

Aubri smiled sweetly at the guy, "Do you mind if I take a listen to what recorded?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah sure." He stuttered as he handed her a set of headphones.

"Thanks," she flashed him another smile before turning her attention to what was coming through the hea phones. After listening to it once, she looked up slowly, "Could you just play that one more time, pretty please" Dave nodded and wound back the tape before pressing play again. Aubri chewed on her bottom lip as she listened intently, trying to figure out if what she was hearing was important. "Thanks so much Dave!" She handed back the headphones and stepped over to the side.

Leaning against one of the fake trees on set, she pulled the headset for the walkie into place and pressed the button to talk. "Hey Dean?"

"_Yeah?" _His voice crackled through.

"I, uh, I need your help with something over by sound. It's urgent."

"_Copy that."_ Aubri rolled her eyes and smiled. He really was taking this whole PA thing way to serious, but it was kind of adorable.

"What is it Aubs?" Dean's voice came from over her shoulder and she turned to see him walking up to her with Sam trailing behind him.

"I think I might have something, but I'm not sure. It could be nothing. I just wanted to see what you guys thought." Aubri walked back over to Dave and put her hand on his shoulder, "Dave, could you be a dear and play what you played for me for these two please?"

"Sure thing." Dave said handing the same headphones to Dean, who passed them off to Sam once he listened to the recording.

Once both the guys listened, they nodded to Dave and started to walk off, Dean putting an arm around Aubri's shoulders, pulling her along with them. "Nice work Aubs, you actually found something"

She looked up at him, a smile on her face, "Really? What did I find?"

"EVP." Sam explained.

"EV what? I really need you guys to remember I'm new to this." Aubri shook her head.

"Electromagnetic Voice Phenomenon. It's basically when ghosts or spirits, something, disrupts frequencies and you hear it on recordings. Sometimes you can even hear them saying things if you clean it up enough." Sam explained further.

"Ok, yeah that makes perfect sense. So now we know it's a ghost right?"

"Well there wasn't anything before, that's for sure, but after the night of Brad's stage dive I'm getting electromagnetic readings out the wa-zoo all of a sudden. It's officially a legit haunting now, nobody's faking this." Dean said.

"Ok, well what does the ghost want?" Aubri asked, shrugging out from under Dean's arm finally. She shivered slightly at the loss of his warmth, "Don't they usually have some unfinished business if they are still hanging around?"

"I don't know, but I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene." Dean led the way to a trailer, pulling a DVD out of the pouch on his side. When they got inside he crouched down in front of the television and popped the DVD into the player.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of a coffee table.

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy, she's kind of got this on and off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy." Dean explained as he fast-forwarded the DVD to where it needed to be. "Ok here's where the guy fell through the roof."

Aubri winced as she watched the guy dangling from a rope and heard the screams of the actress who hand been standing in front of him. She thought she saw something in the corner of the screen, but she ignored it and continued to pay attention to the hanging man.

"Hey wait, go back, go back." Sam asked, pointing at the screen. "Right after, yeah, wait right there."

Dean paused the DVD, and in the corner of the screen, right where Aubri had seen it before, was a figure standing off to the side watching the man hang. "Who is that?" She asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"It's like Three Men and a Baby all over again." Deans said as he squinted at the screen.

"It is!" Aubri agreed, turning quickly to look at him. "The little ghost kid that got caught on tape!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

"Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg, and I don't know who played the baby." Dean explained, hoping that would jog Sam's memory and he would know what they were talking about. "There's that scene in the movie where people say the camera caught a ghost on film."

"Yeah, in the background of one of the scenes there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. I watched that scene over and over again and I swear I saw him once." When she saw both of the guys giving her weird looks she blushed slightly. "What? Even if I didn't used to think that stuff was real doesn't mean I didn't think it was kind of cool."

"Anyways, it's that whole spirit photography thing." Dean finished, looking at Aubri out of the corner of his eye.

While Sam stared at the woman on the screen with an intent look on his face, Aubri caught Dean staring at her with and odd look on his face. "_What?" _She mouthed, her eyebrows rising.

Dean shook his head quickly and looked away. She just kept surprising him. One minute she seemed like this helpless girl who they constantly had to look out for cause she had no clue what she was getting herself into and then the next minute she was finding stuff they had missed or might not have found. Sure, he still thought it was probably safer for her to be back at Bobby's with her drool machine of a dog, but he had to admit it was nice having someone around who understood what he was saying half of the time. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sam's voice, "I've seen her before." He said still examining the woman's face.

"Really?" Aubri asked excitedly, glad they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah," Sam said nodding, "I've got to get something out of my bag in the Impala, you guys meet me back on set ok?"

Dean tossed him the keys as they all stood up, "Meet us at the PA check in table, I've got to put this stuff back." Dean patted the walkie talkie on his hip.

As they went their separate ways, Aubri had to jog to catch up to Dean, her short legs struggling to keep up with his long ones. "So if Sam really does know who this lady is, then all we have to do is find her, dig up her grave, and salt and burn the bones?" Aubri's nose wrinkled slightly at the thought of having to dig up a grave, that really wasn't something that had been on her bucket list.

Dean slowed down his pace slightly when he saw Aubri breathing heavily after having to catch up with him. "Yeah that's pretty much it. Unless she was cremated, that's when things get a little hairy."

Aubri's brow furrowed as she looked up at him, "What do you have to do then?"

"Then we have to find whatever object is keeping her tied to this world and get rid of it the same way we would her bones, but it could be anything. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

They reached the table where they had to put up the walkies and sat down. Aubri's knee brushed Dean's and she quickly jerked it away, blushing, "Well let's hope whoever she was she was a fan of burial and not cremation."

Sam walked up to the table and sat down, spreading papers out in front of him. Aubri and Dean both fiddled with the walkies while Sam shuffled through papers before finding what he had been looking for, "Here, take a look at this." He said, passing the paper to Dean.

Aubri leaned closer to Dean so she could look at it at the same time, trying to ignore the warmth she felt when her shoulder rested against his. "Elise Drummond?" She asked looking up at Sam.

"Yeah," he nodded, "She was a starlet back in the 30's. Had an affair with the studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute."

"Let me guess, she hung herself cause she was just so heartbroken without the douche bag?" Aubri took the article out of Dean's hands and looked at it more closely.

"Yeah, from stage 9's rafters right into a scene they were shooting." Sam finished.

"Just like our man Brad." Dean murmured, snatching the papers back from Aubri and glaring at her briefly.

Aubri stuck her tongue out at him before turning to look at Sam, "So she's got it out for sleazy jerks in suits?"

"Yeah could be. I mean it's motive and Brad's death matches hers exactly."

Dean sighed, "We're digging tonight aren't we?"

0000000

It was pitch black out when they pulled up to the grave yard, the headlights of the Impala lighting up the first row of headstones. Dean walked around to the back and grabbed one of the shovels, only to have Aubri take it out of his hands, "What?" She responded to his questioning look, "You said we were digging tonight." She turned quickly and followed Sam, weaving through the headstones, leaving Dean behind shaking his head as he grabbed the other shovel that was hardly ever used.

He caught up to her, holding the map of the graveyard that he had bought earlier. "When I said 'we' were digging I meant me. Sam always conveniently forgets to grab his shovel and I get stuck digging."

"Well now you have help." Aubri said, looking up at him with a faint smile. "I'm not gonna just sit around twiddling my thumbs. If I'm making you guys bring me along on these things then I'm going to pull my weight."

Dean smiled down at her and shook his head, laughing to himself, "Ok then, well let's go find this broad and light her up." He opened up the map and looked at all of the different graves that were listed on it with their locations. "This was totally worth the five bucks."

Aubri looked at the map over his arm and stuck her finger to it, pointing out a specific name, "Joey Ramon." She said, smiling.

"You guys wanna go dig him up too?" Sam called over his shoulder.

"Bite your tongue heathen!" Dean yelled at him as Aubri giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

"You know what I don't get is why now." Sam continued talking, "Why this movie?"

"Maybe she's mad that they're making a scary ghost flick." Dean responded.

"_Maybe _she's mad they're making a _shitty_ scary ghost flick." Aubri added, earning a shove from Dean.

"Here we go." Sam said shining a light on a headstone with Elise's name on it.

"Yahtzee." Dean said, digging the blade of his shovel into the ground.

Aubri started digging closer to the headstone while Dean dug near the bottom of the grave. After they had dug about three or four feet Aubri tossed her shovel out of the grave and wiped her blistered hands gingerly on her pants, "I can't dig anymore Dean, sorry." She apologized.

He stopped digging for a second and look up at her, wiping his forehead off. "It's fine, you did more than princess up there." He said, jerking his head in Sam's direction.

"Hey, it's not my fault she got to the shovel before me and insisted on digging." Sam protested.

"It's fine Sam," Aubri said laughing, "Just be a gentleman and help me out of here, I don't want to get anymore dirt in these blisters than I already have."

Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled Aubri out of the grave to stand next to him. He held on to her wrist and turned her hand over. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he shone the light on her torn up hands, "We've got some stuff to clean that up with in the Impala. We'll take care of them when we get back."

"Let me see," Dean said, his head popping over the side of the grave.

"It's fine, really, no big deal." Aubri protested.

"Aubri let me see." Dean insisted. Aubri knelt down and showed him her ripped up palms, "Damn Aubs," he muttered, "you could have stopped before they got this bad you know."

She carefully put her hands in the pockets of her jacket, "I said it's fine." She muttered under her breath, "I can handle a few blisters and this just mean digging next time won't be as bad." She shivered slightly. Sure she wanted to go back home to her life, but she also wanted to stay here. This was so much more exciting than sitting in her house reading books for classes or trying to find a job so she could be a productive member of society. Aubri sat on the side of the grave near Sam and watched Dean digging until his shovel connected with something hard with a loud thunking sound. "Hello Elise." She mumbled under her breath as she shone her flashlight down into the grave.

After Dean had completely uncovered the coffin, Sam passed him a crowbar and he set to work opening the thing. Once he pulled back the lid, a practically mummified corpse was revealed, clad in a white dress and some fur thing around her shoulders. Dean climbed out of the grave and grabbed the lighter fluid out of Sam's hand and set to work covering the coffin and corpse of Elise with it while Sam spread salt all around and Aubri watched the two work. Once they were satisfied that they had sufficiently covered Elise with enough lighter fluid and salt to get rid of her, Dean walked over to stand next to Aubri and handed her a pack of matches, "You wanna do the honors?" He said gruffly, "You never forget your first time." He added with a chuckle and a wink.

Aubri rolled her eyes, but took the matches from him anyways. She lit three at once and tossed them into the grave on top of Elise's body, "Rest in peace Elise." She said quietly, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. She could only hope that if something happened to her, she could move on so she wouldn't be trapped here, hurting others and waiting for some hunter to dig her up and burn her.

As they walked back to the Impala Dean slung his arm around Aubri's shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "You did good Aubs." He said quietly, "Now let's go take care of those nasty hands of yours." He stumbled slightly as Aubri sighed and shoved him away from her, a faint smile playing across her lips as she climbed into the backseat of the car.

They rode back to the hotel room in relative silence and when they arrived, Aubri climbed out of the car quickly and went into the bathroom to rinse off her injured hands while Dean dug around in the back of the Impala for some bandages to put on them. When he walked inside Aubri was sitting on the edge of her bed watching TV and Sam was messing with something on his laptop. "Ok, let me see those hands." Dean said as he sat down on his bed across from Aubri.

She turned to face him and held out her hands to him, blistered palms facing up. In the light her hands looked a lot worse than she thought they were initially and she winced as Dean started to clean them. "Sorry," he murmured, "but it's your own damn fault your hands are so torn up. You should have just let me do the digging."

Aubri groaned, "You really can't just say something nice can you?" She said exasperatedly, "You have to go and blame me and talk about how it's my fault and how I messed up. God, you're annoying. Sorry I thought it would be nice to help out, my mistake, I won't do it again." Her face was hot as she looked up at him, and the smirk on his face made it get even hotter. "What are you smiling about?" She was tempted to just jerk her hands away and bandage them herself.

"Nothing." Dean said, shaking his head and laughing quietly as he returned his focus to bandaging her hands. "You're like an angry puppy when you're mad. All bark, but no bite." He put the finishing touches on the bandage on one hand and set to work on the other before adding quietly, "It's kinda cute."

"I am not being cute right now." She said through gritted teeth, eyes flashing angrily as he looked back up at her.

His gaze met her angry one and his heart sped up slightly at the sight of her flashing eyes, _definitely not cute, more like gorgeous_, he thought before catching himself. He banished the thought from his head as he finished the bandage on her other hand and tried to will his heart to slow down.

As soon as he was done, Aubri jerked her hands out of his and flopped down onto her bed. She stayed like that, just staring at the wall opposite of her, her back to Dean, until she could hear both of the guys talking about what they would do tomorrow and then settling down for the night. All of the lights were off and she was getting ready to close her eyes when her conscience got the better of her, "Thanks Dean." She muttered, still trying to sound angry at him for being such a little shit.

"No problem Aubs." He said back quietly, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

0000000

Sam suggested the go back to set the next day just to make sure Elise was actually taken care of, so when they walked up to stage 9 they saw what they were least expecting. Cop cars were everywhere and there was police tape blocking off an area of set near a white screen that was covered with blood and bits of a person. "Run in with a giant fan." Sam said quietly, "Same thing happened to an electrician back in 66, guy named Billy Beard."

"So we took care of Elise, but now Billy is popping in to help out now that she's gone?" Aubri asked as they turned and walked away.

"Maybe, except these things don't usually tag team." Dean explained.

They walked outside as the director called everyone together for an announcement. He explained that due to a second death on set they would be postponing shooting for a few days, but they would be back in a few days for shooting.

Sam, Dean, and Aubri took this delay in production as an opportunity to get some more research done since apparently torching Elise hadn't really helped at all. Aubri was sitting on the couch next to Sam watching the scene where Tara was reading the incantation from the book. Listening to the strange words, Aubri cringed, "No honey, no." She said quietly, shaking her head. "Don't read strange things from strange books. Look at what happened to me."

Sam chuckled as Dean walked in, "Hey man, you find out where Billy was buried?"

"He wasn't, he was cremated." Dean said, opening up a drink.

Aubri shook her head, "Needle in a haystack." She muttered, remembering what Dean had told her about spirits whose bodies had been cremated. She turned her attention back to the screen, listening to the words that were being said. Then she had an idea, "Sam, what if what Tara is reading is real? I mean, I thought what I read was just a joke, but look where I am now. What if she actually read some sort of summoning ritual? Is that even possible?"

Sam looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face before nodding slightly and focusing his attention on the words that were being read. His brow furrowed, "It sounds like the real thing." He rewound it again, listening carefully. "Guys, that is the real deal!" He grabbed Aubri's shoulder and shook her slightly, "Good job Aubs, that's a necromantic summoning ritual. Why the hell is that in a Hollywood movie?"

* * *

**Ok, hopefully I can convince myself to actually write the last part of Hollywood Babylon before classes start on Monday. Thanks so much to the 32 of you who are following this story and the 18 of you who favorite it! I really do appreciate it! As always review at will!**


	11. Hollywood Babylon P3

**Ok so I meant to post this earlier today, but it was the first day of classes so I decided to focus on school during the real part of the day. Thanks so much to ****XKaterinaNightingaleX ****and ****tigereyekum**** for your reviews! And ****Ninn**** I hope you do find a way to follow the story even if you don't make a new account. Well anyways, here is the last part of Hollywood Babylon, I kind of like this one a lot. **

**P.S. I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but I don't have a beta, so that's why there are mistakes a lot of the time. I try to catch them, but sometimes they just slip past my eagle eyes.**

* * *

"So do you think someone put that summoning ritual in there on purpose to get the spirits to show up or it was just an honest mistake by someone who wanted the movie to be super authentic?" Aubri asked, looking up at Sam and Dean as they walked to the offices of the writer and producer.

Sam shook his head, "That's what we're about to find out." He pushed open the door to the office building and let Aubri lead the way, Dean trailing close behind her and Sam bringing up the rear.

Aubri found the office of the writer and stood in the door way with the guys behind her, waiting for the man to get off of the phone. He looked over at her, holding up a finger and winking at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears as she leaned on the doorframe. "Sweetheart, we're all shut down, what are you still doing here?" He asked when he hung up the phone.

Dean cleared his throat frustratedly, _what was this guy doing calling her sweetheart?_ Sure Dean did it, but that was different. Aubri put her hand on his chest to stop him from saying anything and walked forward, the guys following closely behind her. "Um, well," she laughed nervously, hoping she seemed like a star struck PA, "we just wanted to say we read the script and we just thought it was amazing." She winced slightly at the lie, but went with it anyways.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Oh yeah, awesome." Sam added.

"I know it's pretty rockin' right? I'm glad you guys liked it!" He said as he sat down on his desk.

"We especially liked the attention to detail." Aubri continued.

"I know right, that's my thing. I mean color me guilty, but that is me. I'm a total detail buff."

"I could tell! I mean the way you worked in all to Enochian summoning rituals and all the authentic language." Sam went on.

"You mean all that Latin crap?" His face falling and that's when Aubri knew that this guy knew nothing about what those summoning rituals meant or could do. "Nah man, that's Walter. Walter Dixon the original writer. You like that garbage?"

"Wait, Walter the PA Walter?" Dean asked, obviously confused.

"He's not a PA, there's a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set."

"But he wrote the invocations?" Aubri crossed her arms over her chest. She had seen Walter a couple times and just thought he took being a PA too seriously, but this made a lot more sense.

"He wrote a wackjob screenplay. There's no pace, there's no love interest. It's all wack-a-doo exposition. I had to cut like 90% to make it readable, another 10% to make it good."

Sam and Dean laughed quietly while Aubri's brow furrowed. "Do you have a copy of the original script?"

"That piece of crap? Yeah take two," he handed her the scripts before waving his hand at them, shooing them out of his office. "You can keep it." He called as they left.

0000000

Aubri had skimmed through the script briefly before handing one to Dean and one to Sam. "We didn't cover Enochian summoning rituals in class so maybe the pros should handle this one. For what it's worth though, I probably would be more likely to watch this version than the crap they are filming now."

She sat quietly, looking around the set and fiddling with the ends of her hair while Sam and Dean read through the script, "You're right Aubs, they should have stuck with this one."

"Don't sound so surprised that I'm right Dean-o," Aubri said as she grinned and leaned back in her chair, "I've got a pretty good track record so far."

Sam tossed his copy of the script to the side and put his hands behind his head as he stretched, "It also reads like a how-to manual on conjuration. Like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want."

"Which could be handy if you didn't use them for evil and killing people." Aubri said thoughtfully.

"Yup. So let's say somewhere down the line Walter wanders onto some pretty black magic." Sam thought out loud.

"Yeah and he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie." Dean adds.

"Motive and means." Sam finished.

Aubri stood up quickly, clapping her hands together, "Well what are you two waiting on? Let's go check it out."

"Let's go let Sam do some nerdy research back at the room first," Dean said, putting a hand on Aubri's arm, "You can even put on your glasses and help him Velma."

"Oh, you are just so funny." Aubri said with a hollow laugh as she shrugged her arm out from under his hand and started walking towards the parking lot. She had to admit though, getting the scratchy contacts out of her eyes for a few hours would be a relief.

0000000

A few hours later, they decided it was time to head back by set and see if they could find Walter. They figured since all the deaths had happened at Stage 9 that that's where the spirits would be strongest and where Walter would probably make them kill again. After they pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car, Sam and Dean walked around to the trunk of the Impala and grabbed a couple of guns. They checked to make sure they were loaded and Dean was about to shut the trunk when Aubri stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said, holding out her hand and tapping her foot.

Dean pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head and starting to close the trunk again, "Nope, pretty sure I remembered everything."

"Very funny Winchester." Aubri said, stopping him from closing the trunk again. "If we are right about this and Walter is controlling those dead people in there, then he is packing some serious mojo. Now if I remember correctly the only way to protect myself from Casper the Not-So-Friendly Ghost in there is one of those nifty rock salt guns that you have. So fork it over." She saw Dean open his mouth to protest and put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "The way I see it is, you give me a gun so I can protect myself, or I end up being a liability, because you should know by now that I am not going to just sit on my ass in the car and wait for you guys to save the day."

"She's got a point man." Sam said, checking his watch, "And we probably don't have enough time for you two to sit here and decide who is more hard headed."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a sawed off shotgun out of the trunk, passing it to Aubri as she smiled sweetly at him. "Do you even know what to do with one of these Blondie?"

Aubri brought the gun up and looked down the barrel before looking at Dean out of the corner of her eye and winking at him, "There's a lot you don't know about me Winchester and one of those things is, back when my dad was alive, I would go stay with him during hunting season. Now I won't say I'm an expert marksman, but I pretty much always hit what I aimed for."

Dean shook his head as he finally slammed the trunk of the Impala closed, "Whatever you say sweetheart, just don't point the end of that anywhere near me."

They walked towards Stage 9 briskly, not saying anything, just trying to get to the set before Walter could do anymore damage. That's when Aubri thought she heard a scream. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked, coming to a quick stop.

Before they had a chance to respond she heard it again, and this time Sam and Dean did too. "Aw shit." Dean said, taking off running towards set, Sam following closely behind him and Aubri struggling to keep up on with her short legs.

Dean got inside first and ran towards the sound of the screams. He saw the ghost of Billy, who looked like he had tried to cut his hair with a lawn mower, dragging Martin behind him towards the fan. He aimed and shot the rock salt at Billy, causing him to vanish. "You are one hell of a PA." Martin said breathlessly as Dean stood over him.

"Yeah, I know."

Dean looked around for any sign of Billy or Walter as Sam cut off the fan and Aubri came running up behind him, panting heavily. "I seriously need to start doing more cardio or grow another six inches so I can keep up with you two." She managed to get out between the deep breaths she was trying to take.

Sam walked past her quickly and that's when Aubri saw Walter standing just a few yards away from Dean and Martin. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously, starting to back away from Sam.

"I could ask you the same thing Walter." Sam said angrily, "Raising these spirits from the dead, making them murder for you, that's playing with fire Walter."

Walter had climbed up a set of stairs and was now looking down at them from the rafters, "You don't understand."

"You know what, you're right, I don't understand." Sam called up to him.

"You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work, _years_, and then they take it and they crap all over it and then, then they want you to smile and say thank you!" Walter yelled down angrily.

"It's just a movie Walter." Aubri called up, trying to reason with the clearly upset and most likely deranged man.

Walter sighed, "Look, I got nothing against you guys, you're not part of this. Just leave, please just leave, but Martin has gotta stay."

"Sorry Walt we can't do that." Dean explained, "It's not that we like him or anything, it's just a matter of principle."

Walter's gaze hardened as he looked down at them, "Then I'm sorry too."

He raised the talisman that he had been clutching to the entire time and began to say what sounded like one of the summoning rituals Aubri had seen in the script for the original movie. "Walter, come on, don't!" She called up to him. Her heart sped up and she held on to the shotgun a little tighter, ready to shoot if she needed to.

The stage started to shake and they all looked around, trying to figure out what would happen next. Dean whipped around as he saw three spirits appear and start walking towards them, "Aubri!" He yelled, "You better have been telling the truth earlier."

Aubri moved closer to Dean, holding up the shotgun and aiming at the advancing spirits, "I've got this," she said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Then the spirits disappeared one by one.

They all looked around at each other, not sure where the ghosts had disappeared to, when Sam went flying backwards. "SAM!" Dean yelled as he ran over to his brother. Aubri ran over to Dean, pushing Martin in front of her as they went. When they reached the brothers, Dean grabbed her arm and shoved her ahead of him roughly, "Come on, come on, move!" He ordered, running in the direction of the cabin on set.

When they got inside Sam slammed the door shut and Dean reloaded, mumbling what Aubri was sure some relevant movie quote to himself as he did so. Aubri turned around, shotgun still raised, only to see that the cabin was missing a crucial feature, a fourth wall. "Umm guys?" She said nervously as she backed away from the gaping hole where they should have been a wall.

"What?" Dean snapped, turning around only to see what she had just discovered, "Oh man!" He continued fumbling around with his shotgun, loading it while he kept an eye on their surroundings.

"I can't believe this," Martin said behind them, "ghosts are real!"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked as Sam looked at Martin with disbelief evident in his eyes.

Aubri laughed to herself as she put her back to the wall, "Trust me Marty, ghosts aren't even the worst of it."

"So how is Walter controlling them?" Martin asked, his breathing slowing down.

"Probably that talisman." Sam said as he looked around. Then something clicked in his head and he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I really don't think this is a good time for a phone call Sam." Aubri said nervously, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you think if film cameras can pick these suckers up then this is worth a try?" He explained. He raised the phone up and began to scan the room with it. Then he saw Billy coming towards Dean and Aubri. "Right there!" He yelled, pointing at the empty space directly in front of Aubri. She quickly pulled the trigger, blasting rock salt at what looked like nothing at all. "You got him." Sam said breathlessly.

Dean clapped her on the shoulder as Sam continued to scan the room, "Good job Aubs."

"Right there!" Sam shouted again. This time Dean shot at the empty space, but from what Sam saw on the screen of his phone, he had hit the spirit.

Aubri could hear quick footsteps coming from above them and looked up to see Walter running along the rafters, trying to get away without being noticed. "Sam!" She said, elbowing him quickly and gesturing upwards with her head.

Sam looked up and then handed the phone to Martin, "You get the idea, you guys just hold them off."

"I cannot believe there's an afterlife." Martin said disbelievingly as he scanned the room.

Dean cocked his gun again and got ready to shoot when Martin said to. "Oh there's an afterlife alright, but mostly it's a pain in the ass."

"There!" Martin yelled, pointing at thin air. Aubri and Dean both shot at the spot. "I… I can't see anymore, do you think they're gone?" He asked after scanning the room a few more times.

Aubri looked at Dean, eyebrows raised, "Do you really think Sam took care of it that fast?"

He grabbed her arm and pushed Martin in front of him, "Let's go find out." He said gruffly as he pulled her along.

When they busted through the door to the outside, the first thing Aubri saw was the broken talisman lying on the ground. Then she could hear Sam explaining to Walter how they were free now, how the spirits wouldn't be happy that he had made him kill. That's when Walter fell to the ground and started to scream as his back was ripped open. Martin lifted up the phone so he could see what was really happening to Walter and when Aubri saw the three spirits tearing away at the screaming man she gasped quietly, "Oh God," before putting her hand over her mouth and squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Dean heard Aubri's whispered exclamation and put an arm around her, gently pulling her to his side as he clenched his jaw. Sure Walter hadn't been a stand-up guy, but no one deserved to go out like that, being ripped to shreds by something that he couldn't even see. Aubri buried her head in Dean's shoulder and he held her even tighter to his side as Walter's screams started to subside.

0000000

_She couldn't look away. All she wanted to do was look away and block out the screams, but she couldn't. She couldn't even blink. Her eyes were frozen open, staring at Walter's body being ripped to shreds while he screamed. She couldn't move and she couldn't help him; she was just as helpless as he was._

Aubri sat up in bed, gasping for air, as she was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. She wiped quickly at the tears that had escaped her eyes and then felt around on the bedside table for her glasses so she could see who had woken her up. "Here you go." Dean's gruff voice came from right next to her as her glasses were placed in her hands. "You ok?" He asked, worry evident on his tired face.

Aubri sniffed quietly, nodding her head, "Yeah, it was just a dream, I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows, clearly doubting her, but he didn't press the matter further. "Ok, whatever you say." He settled back down in bed, getting ready to close his eyes.

"Dean?"

Aubri's voice sounded small and broken, tugging at Dean's heart, "Yeah Aubs?"

"Can you… can you just sit with me for a little while? I don't think I can go back to sleep just yet."

Dean rubbed his hand across his face and sat up in bed, scooting over to the opposite side, "Yeah, I just have one rule," Aubri's eyebrows rose as she waited to hear what he had to say, "no chick flick moments." Dean said seriously before patting the bed next to him.

A smile ghosted across Aubri's face before she got up and went to sit on the bed next to him, "Sure thing." She said quietly, settling back on the pillows.

"You wanna watch some TV? I bet there are some great George Foreman infomercials on right about now."

"It won't bug Sam? I already feel bad enough about waking you up." She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sweetheart, if you haven't noticed by now, once he's out, he is done for until he wakes up bright and early." Dean said smirking.

Aubri laughed quietly, "Ok then, bring on the infomercials."

They sat in silence for a little while, just flipping through the channels. Dean looked over at Aubri for a moment and saw her chewing on her bottom lip as she focused on the TV, looking like she was holding something back. _Probably cause you told her no chick flick moments_. Then he had an idea, "How about, after we check everything out on set one last time, we stop by Bobby's and you can see the drool machine?"

Aubri's face lit up immediately, "That would be great!" She smiled at him, the first real smile she had given him since she watched what happened to Walter, "I could kiss you right now Winchester," she laughed when she saw a look that was a mix of confusion, panic, and satisfaction cross his face, "but you did say no chick flick moments." She kept smiling as she turned back to the TV, looking at him quickly out of the corner of her eye to see him looking at her like a confused puppy.

Dean shook his head; would she ever stop surprising him?

0000000

The next morning Dean woke up in a tangle of sheets, his arm slung over something, no correct that, someone. Someone who had one of their legs thrown over his and their head tucked under his chin, blonde hair spread out like a halo. _Wait, I didn't bring a blonde home last night_. Then he realized just who the girl in his arms _really_ was, Aubri. He sat up quickly, pushing her away from him.

The shove from Dean shocked Aubri awake and she sat up, eyes wide with confusion and glasses sitting crookedly on the end of her nose. She had been perilously close to the edge of the bed before she woke up and the force of her sitting up quickly took her over the edge and onto the floor. "What the hell?" She questioned, looking around, glasses close to falling off before she pushed them up.

"You fell asleep. I fell asleep." Dean explained.

Aubri couldn't understand the panicked look that was on Dean's face, but she felt her own heat up at the realization that she had spent the night in the same bed as _Dean_, of all people. "Oh…" she nodded her head slowly.

A muffled grunt came from the foot of Aubri's bed and Sam sat up slowly, "Why are you on the floor?" He questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes before running his hand through his hair that was sticking up in every which way.

"I fell," Aubri explained, eyes still on Dean who was looking right back at her with an odd expression on his face.

Dean's stomach was turning over and over. There were so many problems with what had just happened: one, a girl had spent an _entire_ night in his bed; two, he didn't have a chance to take off before she woke up; three, he had been _cuddling_; four, it was _Aubri; _and five, _he had been cuddling… and enjoying it_! Aubri was looking at him with a look on his face that he was sure mirrored his. A look of confusion, slight disgust, and slightly pleased. Why were either one of them pleased about what happened? Dean stood up and hurried towards the bathroom, nudging Sam with his foot as he passed him. "Let's get a move on you two so we can check out the set one last time and get the hell outta here." Once the door was shut behind him, Dean put his hands on either side of the sink and looked at his reflection, "Get it together Winchester." He ordered, but he couldn't, his mind just kept going back to that feeling he had felt before he realized how wrong it was that Aubri was in his bed.

He had felt content, hell, he had felt happy. He shook his head and splashed some water on his face; he didn't deserve that feeling, not with her. She didn't belong with him or in this life; she was just passing through until she found a way back to her world. She was too _good_ for him. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled before exiting the bathroom.

0000000

Sam and Aubri were watching a scene being shot after walking around the set one last time, double checking EMF and everything else. Dean had disappeared almost as soon as they got there, mumbling something about going to find something to eat. He still hadn't shown up and missed out on seeing what had happened to the just the night before be made into part of the movie. "You find out there's an afterlife and this is what you do with it?" Sam asked Martin, arms crossed over his chest.

"I needed to jazz it up a little bit." Martin said, grinning shamelessly.

Aubri shook her head and pulled on Sam's sleeve to get his attention, "Let's go find your shithead of a brother now."

They looked all around Stage 9 without finding him before deciding to just head back to the Impala and wait for him there. As they walked past on of the trailers, the door swung open, catching Aubri's shoulder and throwing her back onto the concrete, "What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, looking up only to find Sam looking down at her with concern on his face while Dean, who was fixing his jacket, hadn't even noticed Aubri was now on the ground, for the second time this morning.

To top it all off, Tara Bensley emerged to stand on the steps of her trailer, in a robe, "You're one hell of a PA." She said, smiling widely at Dean.

"Thank you." Aubri heard him reply as Sam helped her up. She brushed her hands off on her pants before storming past Dean, purposely bumping into him as she passed. Her face was burning as she made her way to the Impala, people moving out her way to avoid the tiny ball of fury that she had turned into.

Dean laughed at Sam as he turned to make his way back to the car, trying to act like he hadn't noticed what had happened with Aubri. After what had happened this morning, Dean had known just what he needed, so when Tara suggested they go to her trailer to "look at some of the dailies", of course he didn't refuse.

Sam glared at the back at his brother's head as they neared the Impala and he saw Aubri sitting in the back, arms crossed over her chest as she fumed. Before Dean crossed over to his side of the car, Sam reached out and smacked the back of his head, "Nice going man." He muttered, feeling kind of bad for Aubri.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam with a look of shock and confusion on his face, even though he already knew what he had done.

* * *

**Well that's it for Hollywood Babylon. I'm still trying to figure out what I am going to do for Folsom Prison Blues, because I really want to include that episode. Let me know if you have any suggestions and let me know what you thought of this chapter. As always, review at will!**

**ALSO BABY ACKLES WILL GRACE THE WORLD WITH HIS OR HER PRESCENCE THIS YEAR! PARDON ME WHILE I EXPLODE WITH JOY AND HAPPINESS!**


	12. Folsom Prison Blues (outside the gates)

**Ok I figured out how to make this work. Sam and Dean aren't really going to be in this chapter much, obviously, they are in jail. To make up for that though, we get loads of Bobby. I just miss him a lot and I do what I want. So here you go, Folsom Prison Blues (on the other side of the prison gates). You guys are getting spoiled with these back to back updates, you can thank the Baby Ackles announcement because I am seriously just running off of pure joy right now, that's why this chapter might get a little cheesy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Dude, what the hell?" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam with a look of shock and confusion on his face, even though he already knew what he had done._

Dean looked at Aubri in the review mirror. They had been driving for hours now and she still hadn't spoken a word. Well, to him at least. If Sam asked her a question she would respond shortly, but if Dean tried to say anything to her she just stared out the window, as if she had never even heard anything. She had her back to the window and her legs stretched out on the seat in front of her as she picked at her nails and checked her hair for split ends. "Does Bobby know we are coming Sam?" She asked, head popping up briefly to look at him, her eyes meeting Dean's for a moment in the mirror.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I gave him a call last time we stopped."

"Ok good." She said before turning her attention back to the ends of her hair.

Dean shook his head, turning his attention back to the road. He got that she was pissed at him; he hadn't noticed that he had knocked her to the ground earlier. Ok, maybe the Tara thing didn't help much, but after what had happened that morning, how having her in his arms had made him feel, he had needed a quick fuck to get his mind other places. And it had worked, for a little while. Now he was back to thinking about earlier that morning. That peaceful feeling he had felt when he woke up with her in his arms. He shook his head quickly, _God, I need a drink_, he thought, turning up the volume on the radio and giving Aubri one last look in the rearview mirror. _This is going to be a long drive._

_~TFS~_

When they pulled up to Bobby's hours later, Dean barely had time to stop the car before Aubri had opened the door and jumped out. She didn't even get to the steps of the porch before the front door burst open and a blur of red fur and drool came hurtling towards her. Aubri dropped to her knees and knelt on the ground as Folsom jumped up, putting his paws on her shoulders, and began licking her face. She wrapped her arms around the big dog and buried her face in his big neck, "Missed you too buddy." She felt a hand pat her on the head and looked up as Bobby walked past her, "Hey Bobby, thanks for watching him." She said smiling up at the old man.

"No problem sweetheart," he said gruffly, a faint smile visible on his scruffy face.

Aubri stood up and started to walk off into the maze of cars on Bobby's property, Folsom following closely behind her, gazing up at his master adoringly. The big dog paused for a moment next to Dean, bumping his hand with his nose. "Come on Folsom!" Aubri called behind her, not looking at Dean. Folsom let out a sigh and loped off after her.

Bobby looked between Dean and Sam, trying to figure out what, or who, had caused Aubri to be in the mood she was in now. "It's a bit chilly dontcha think?" He said accusingly, eyes settling on Dean, "What did you idjits do to put her in such a mood."

Sam shook his head and held his hands up, walking up the stairs and into the house, leaving Dean alone under Bobby's accusing look. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" He felt like a kid again, only Bobby could do that.

"Like hell you didn't." Bobby shot back, shaking his head. "Get inside, there's a folder on the table for you two. One of your Daddy's buddies, Deacon, needs your help and it ain't the kind of job Aubri can help with so she'll have to hang back here this time."

"What do you mean she can't help?"

"Just get inside and read the folder." Bobby said, giving him a light shove towards the door. The old man looked out over the scrap yard, trying to figure out where Aubri had gotten off to. He figured she wanted to be by herself for a while and Folsom wouldn't let anything get to her. Damned dog had been pacing back and forth in the house whining for hours after Sam had called letting him know they were on their way. It was like he knew she was getting closer.

_~TFS~_

A couple of hours had passed and Aubri still hadn't come back up to the house. Dean looked at the clock one more time, getting a little worried. He stood up, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Aubs. Someone's gotta let her know that she has to stay back for this job."

Bobby shook his head, "I'll go get her, you two just go over everything one last time." He had a feeling that if Aubri hadn't come back by now that meant she still didn't feel like seeing Dean's ugly mug just yet. He set off into the junk yard, flashlight in hand, to find her. It wasn't long before he saw a shadowy form sitting on the hood of one of the broken down cars. "There's pizza inside if you want some." He called out to her as he got closer.

"I'll… I'll be in in just a minute." She called back.

Bobby could see her shifting around on the hood of the car and heard a sniffling sound as Aubri wiped her hands across her face. Folsom trotted over, whining, before quickly going back to sit at Aubri's feet. "You ok kid?" Bobby asked quietly, shining his light at Aubri's face to reveal her tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly, looking up at the starry sky before looking back at Bobby, holding her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the light. "It's just…" she hesitated, "I keep seeing what happened to Walter, I can't get it out of my head. I mean, I can handle looking at the dead bodies, but watching someone be torn to shreds, seeing them turn into one of those bodies that we look at, it's different." She quickly wiped the fresh tears off of her face before she continued, "I couldn't say anything to Dean because he's not a big fan of 'chick flick moments' and I didn't want him to think I can't handle this." She gestured at everything around her, "I _can _handle it, I know I can, I just have to figure out how to and I can't do that if I get left behind."

Bobby walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, "It's ok sweetheart." He backed away, clearing his throat, "Now how's about we go inside and get some pizza?"

Folsom's ears perked up at the mention of pizza and he stood up quickly, barking once before taking off towards the house. Aubri laughed as she slid off the hood of the car and walked past Bobby, "Pizza sounds good."

When they got inside, Aubri could see Folsom sitting next to Dean, eating a piece of pizza off of a plate that had been set on the ground in front of him. She grabbed a slice out of the box and sat down at the table next to Sam, glancing up at Dean quickly, blushing when her eyes met his. She took a bite from her pizza as she noticed the folder on the table, "What's this?" She mumbled through a mouthful of pizza, reaching for the folder.

"It's a hunt; one of our dad's old friends needs some help." Dean explained.

Aubri's heart sped up with excitement at the mention of a hunt, "When do we leave?"

"Me and Sam are leaving in the morning." Dean said, not looking up from his pizza.

"Excuse me?" Aubri asked sharply.

"Aw hell." Bobby muttered, after what he had just heard the girl say about not wanting to be left behind he should have known this would happen.

Dean looked up at Aubri, "I said, me and Sam leave in the morning. You are sitting this one out."

"Like hell I am!" Aubri shouted, they couldn't leave her behind, she wanted to help, she needed to help. "I can help, I can handle this stuff! Just cause I got a little upset about watching someone ripped to shreds doesn't mean you guys need to leave me behind."

"Why don't you two explain to the poor girl _why_ she has to stay behind before she murders the both of you." Bobby suggested before walking out. He shook his head slowly, "Idjits." He mumbled under his breath as he settled down on the couch.

Aubri glared at Dean and then Sam, waiting for someone to tell her what was going on, "Ok, someone better start explaining soon." She threatened as she tapped her fingers on the tabletop impatiently.

Sam took a deep breath and carefully took the folder out of Aubri's hands, "Deacon is an old marine buddy of our dad's. Now he is a prison warden at…" he squinted at the words on the paper in front of him, "Green River County Detention Center. They opened up an old cell block and now prisoners are dying. Deacon thinks it's our kind of thing so he called us for help."

"Ok, so why do I have to stay behind?" Aubri questioned, still not understanding.

Dean cleared his throat, "We have to get into the prison to find whatever is doing this. To do that, we have to get arrested. Deacon's got it all set up to help us get out once we find out what we need. You can't come because Green River is a men only Detention Center. If you get arrested, you'll get sent somewhere else and you won't have anyone to help you get out and we won't be able to look out for you. You've gotta stay here so nothing happens to you." He said looking at her pointedly.

Aubri's eyes went wide, "Oh…" she said quietly. "You guys will be ok in there though, right?" She glanced worriedly at Sam and then Dean. She was still mad at him, but that didn't mean she wanted him to rot in jail.

"We'll be fine, won't we Sammy?" Dean said, flashing her a cocky grin.

Sam patted her on the back reassuringly, "Yeah, don't worry about us Aubs. Everything is all set up."

_~TFS~_

The next morning, Aubri was standing at the bottom of the porch steps as the guys made sure everything was situated in the Impala. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she watched them. When they were done she slowly walked up to the car and Sam turned around to face her. He smiled crookedly and she stood on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for a hug, "Be careful Sam." She said before letting him go.

"We'll be fine Aubri, quit worrying so much." He said as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

Dean was still standing by the trunk, watching Aubri say goodbye to Sam and when she turned around to walk towards him his heart sped up. He couldn't risk feeling what he felt the other morning, not before a hunt, so he held his hands up in front of him, "No hugs, no…"

"No chick flick moments." She finished rolling her eyes at him and reaching out to shove him lightly, her fingers lingering on his chest for a moment before she snatched them away. "Be careful Winchester," she said quietly, "I still haven't had a chance to yell at you for being an ass yet, so you have to come back."

"Do I have a choice?" He joked, trying to get a smile out of her.

She laughed, looking down at her shoes before looking back up at him, a faint smile on her face, "Nope." She shook her head.

She looked so worried. It amazed Dean that she could be pissed at him and still worry about him. He thought about it for a minute before he took off the amulet Sammy had given him and his ring he always wore. They'd probably take them from him once they got arrested and who knew what would happen to the after that. "Hang on to these for me, think of them as insurance." He said as he handed them to Aubri, clearing his throat, "Well then, I'll be seeing you Blondie."

"Yes sir you will." She called over her shoulder as she walked back to stand with Bobby and Folsom on the porch. She couldn't help but worry about them as she watched the black car pull out of the drive and onto the road. They were the only people she knew in this world, her only friends, and if something happened to them, well, she didn't want to think about it. "They'll be ok, won't they Bobby?" She asked turning to look up at him.

"They always manage somehow." He said gruffly as he turned to walk inside. "Come on back inside, I found out some stuff about that book of yours."

Aubri's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't expected him to find anything that fast. She walked inside and went to Bobby's "office". He was sitting at his desk, books spread all around him, in front of a dinosaur of a computer. "What did you find?" she asked quietly.

"Come look at this," he motioned her over, "tell me if this is your book." He pointed at a picture of an old book.

Aubri leaned forward, squinting at the picture, "I think… Holy shit, that's it!" she jumped up and down with excitement, "Bobby that's it, oh you beautiful man you found it!" She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to get flustered.

"Now, don't go thankin' me just yet sweetheart, all we've got is a picture." He looked closer at the screen, "Only one copy in existence… collector's item… priceless… balls." He muttered to himself as he scanned the page.

"What? What is it?" Aubri questioned, biting her nails.

Bobby looked up at her, "It says that it was being kept in a library somewhere, one that specialized in old books, one that burned down about a month ago." He squinted at something else on the screen, "One that burned down the night you showed up, if you want to get specific."

Aubri's face fell. Of course the library with the only copy in existence of the book she needed to get home burned down. That was just her luck. "So that's it isn't it? This is home sweet home now Folsom." She murmured as she sat down on the ground next to Folsom.

"Not so fast, there are a couple of pictures of some of the pages on here, come take a look and see if any of these look familiar."

Aubri slowly got up from the floor and looked at the pictures that Bobby was slowly clicking through, "Wait, go back, go back. That one right there!" She leaned closer to the screen, "That's it, that's the one I read."

Bobby rubbed his beard as he looked at the incantation, "I'll see what I can do about translating this and you can help me answer the phones."

"Answer the phones?"

"Those two knuckleheads ain't the only hunters I help sweetheart." Bobby said smirking.

_~TFS~_

Four days later, Aubri was leaning back in a recliner, flipping through one of the old books she had taken off of one of Bobby's shelves. He had some of the greatest stuff in this house, full of different lore and information about religions. She could stay locked up in this house reading books for months and be perfectly content. She heard the phone ring in the other room and scrambled to get out of the chair, "I've got it!" She called out, finally managing to get out of the chair and bounding into the room with all of the phones. She looked for the blinking light that would tell her which phone was ringing. "Home" was lit up and she let out a sigh, _thank God I don't have to be a "secretary" again_, "Singer residence!" she said as she answered the phone.

"_Is Bobby there?"_ A confused sounding man's voice crackled over the line.

"Hang on a sec," Aubri covered the mouthpiece of the phone and yelled, "BOBBY!" When she got no response she put the phone back up to her ear, "He's out right now, but I can take a message if you want and have him call you back."

"_Just tell him Deacon called."_

"Deacon?" Aubri questioned, "As in warden of Green River Deacon?"

"_Yes? Who's asking?" _Deacon sounded suspicious.

"Aubri, friend of the Winchesters, I'm helping out with stuff." She explained quickly, wanting to get to the important part, "How are they?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"_Fine, got into a couple of scrapes, but fine."_

"Have they figured out what's going on, who is killing the prisoners?"

"_Yeah, they think they're onto something, but we ran into a bit of a snag."_

Aubri's heart skipped a couple beats, "What kind of snag exactly?"

"_Agent Henricksen showed up."_

"Agent Who?"

"_Henricksen, Bobby will know, just tell him that Henricksen is on the boys' case, but we've got it under control." _ He paused for a moment before continuing, _"I'm gonna have them out in two days."_ He said quietly.

"Henricksen, two days, got it." Aubri repeated, nodding her head, "Deacon?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Make sure they're careful ok?"

"_Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to John's boys."_

"Thanks Deacon. Bye." Aubri hung up and right after the phone clicked off, she heard the screen door slam shut.

"Aubri? I've got something on this incantation of yours!" Bobby called out as Aubri stepped into the doorway.

"Deacon called." She said, interrupting him, "He said the boys are fine, but Agent Henricksen showed up."

"Balls." Bobby muttered, "Well there isn't anything we can do about it and Deacon won't let those two get in over their heads. You wanna hear what I found out."

Aubri gulped, she wanted to know because this could help her get home, she wanted to go home, didn't she? She didn't even know at this point. What was so great about her old life, sitting around reading books and playing video games? Sure those things were great, but here, here she had helped save people, she was making a difference. Plus, if she went back, she wouldn't see Sam and Dean anymore, unless she watched the show they were in, but it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't get to help Sam do research, she wouldn't get to joke around with either one of them, she wouldn't get to ride in the Impala, and she wouldn't get to mess around with Dean. She wouldn't get to talk to Dean or annoy him or have him annoy her. All she would be able to do is stare at them on a screen, watching them in a completely different world that she had started to love being in. She shook her head, "What did you find?" She asked quietly.

Bobby read her the translation:

"As we turn the tables,  
from your world, you will be ripped,  
never to return.

Black to white,  
darkness to light,  
our darkest fears and you shall live.  
Everything is different  
Everything is the same

But your world is missing  
And nothing is the same. "

Aubri's brow furrowed, "My world is missing? Never to return? What the hell Bobby?"

He shook his head, "I don't know sweetheart, but it doesn't look good."

"No shit," she whispered. _Never to return_, what the hell did that mean? "Bobby, does this mean I can't go back?"

"That's what it's looking like," he put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry though, we're still gonna look for a way to get you back."

"Thanks Bobby." Aubri said quietly before she shrugged out from under his hand and went outside. She wandered around the broken down cars aimlessly, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just learned. Her heart was racing and she couldn't get it to slow down. She couldn't have another panic attack, not now, so she tried to slow her breathing. The panic subsided, but anger quickly took its place. Her hands balled up into fists and she swung at the thing closest to her, a car window. Her fist smashed through the already cracked glass, the sharp edges ripping the skin on her knuckles and the top of her hand open. She could barely feel the pain in her hand when her eyes landed on the tire iron sitting on the front seat of the car. Grabbing it, she pulled it out of the car and began smashing the end of it against the hood of the car and the front of the windshield, "Dammit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing the tire iron away from her with all the strength she had left. Slowly she sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed. Crying for what she had lost, crying for what she would lose if they found a way back, but mostly she was crying for herself.

_~TFS~_

Aubri was startled awake by something cold and wet pressing against her face. Her eyes flew open and, when everything around her came into focus, she saw Folsom sitting in front of her, tail thumping as he looked up at Bobby as if to say, _Aren't I such a good boy, I did it, I knew I could find her_. Bobby reached a hand down to her, "Let's get you inside and take a look at that hand of yours."

Aubri nodded slowly before grabbing Bobby's hand and hauling herself up off of the ground. She winced at the pounding in her head from all of the crying and the throbbing in her hand, "Maybe punching that window wasn't my best decision." She joked quietly.

Bobby patted her back as he led her up the steps, "We all have those days."

_~TFS~_

Two days later and the sun was setting. Aubri was sitting on Bobby's couch, drinking a beer and reading another book. Deacon had promised two days and he hadn't called to say anything had gone wrong, so Aubri was trusting that Sam and Dean would be getting back to Bobby's soon. She took another swig of beer and that's when she heard tires crunching on the gravel. Quickly, she put the book on the coffee table and hurried out to the porch, "They're back!" She called out to Bobby before she went outside. The lights of the Impala shone on her as she waited on the top step, unable to hold back her smile. As much as she hated to admit it, she had really missed both of them.

Sam was out of the car first, and he jogged up the stairs with a grin on his face, "It's good to see you Aubs." He wrapped her up in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Sammy," she reached up and ruffled his hair before pushing him away from her.

Aubri heard the door open behind her and saw Sam's eyes go to Bobby, "You got something to drink Bobby? I need it after being in the car with Dean for that long."

Bobby chuckled, "Come on boy," he waved Sam in, "I've got something for that."

Aubri stayed on the porch, waiting, as Dean climbed out of the car and headed towards her. "Miss me?" He asked, signature Dean grin plastered on his face.

She laughed, "Not at all. In fact, why don't you just go back?"

"Oh don't be like that," he made his way up the steps, stopping in front of her. He leaned down so his face was just inches from hers, "Deacon told me you were asking about us."

Aubri blushed, "Only to make sure you hadn't been eaten by some monster, Bobby was worried about you."

"Yeah, sure."

Aubri pushed him away from her and reached into her pocket, pulling out the ring he had left with her. Then she reached under her shirt and pulled out the amulet. When she saw the odd look Dean was giving her she raised her eyebrows, "What? I didn't want to lose it and then get bitched at. You're welcome." She handed him the items and turned away to walk inside, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, eyes locked on her bandaged hand.

"What happened?" he asked voice suddenly serious and all traces of the joking smile gone from his face. _Did something happen while I was gone? Did her and Bobby really have to take on something by themselves?_

Aubri jerked her hand away, "It's nothing really. I just… I punched a window… and I broke it."

When Dean saw the guilty look on her face he couldn't help but smile a little. Shaking his head he pushed her in front of him and into the house, "Let's go Rocky, I need a drink."

_~TFS~_

It was well past midnight when Dean woke up. He thought he heard the stairs creaking and he reached for his knife. Moving slowly, he got out of bed and moved down the hallway, trying to find whatever was moving around Bobby's house at night. He heard the front door close quietly and headed down the stairs. Through the window, he could see Aubri sitting on the front steps, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she looked up at the night sky. He set the knife down on the coffee table before he went outside to join her. "Whatcha looking for up there?" he asked, sitting down next to her and turning his gaze to the stars.

"Nothing really." She answered, still not taking her eyes off of the starry expanse of sky that was laid out before them.

Dean clenched his jaw, he knew this was going to head towards chick flick territory, and fast, but his curiosity got the better of him, "You ok?"

She turned her head slowly to look at him, a sad smile on her face, "Bobby told you guys didn't he?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Aubs." He reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Aubri let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It'll be ok… I think."

"You know you can stay with us as long as you want to." He continued, "It's not _that_ bad having you around." When she didn't say anything he gave her shoulders a quick squeeze, "Would yelling at me for, and I quote, 'being an ass' make you feel better?"

She laughed, "That's ok, thanks for the offer though."

Dean turned and pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo, "No problem." He said quietly, resting his chin on top of her hair as he looked up at the stars.

* * *

**Ok I know it got a little cheesy there at the end, but you know, I feel like everyone needs a little bit of cheese every now and then and we don't always get a lot of that in Supernatural. So there was your cheese and Bobby time. I probably won't be updating for a little while because of the start of the semester, but I will try to. I hope you liked my little Folsom Prison Blues Remix. As always, review at will!**

**Also, I'm pretty sure I am never going to recover from the Baby Ackles announcement.**


	13. This isn't really a chapter just an AN

**Sorry this still isn't an update, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I have one that is almost finished and I haven't forgotten this story! School has been brutal so far this semester and my professors don't seem to understand that there is a world outside of their classes. I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I'm gonna try to have an update for you guys by next weekend!**


	14. What Is and What Never Should Be: Part 1

**Finally I have an update for you guys! I am so sorry it took so long, I've just been getting slammed with stuff for classes and work gets in the way. I already have the second half of this chapter written and I'll probably post it next weekend. Hopefully I can get back on track with writing this! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little rough cause I don't have a beta.**

* * *

_Aubri took in as deep of a breath as she could manage after the coughs finished wracking her body. She shivered despite the fact that it was actually quite a warm evening. Her hand was shaking as she pulled it away from her mouth and tears began to trickle down her face when she saw the few spatters of blood on her palm. How was this happening to her? She had been a normal college graduate, all she had done was read from a book and she ended up here, wherever here was. Tears began to fall faster as she thought more and more about her predicament. She just wanted to go home; she would even talk to her mom more if she could go home. She reached out beside her, but her hand fell limp to the ground when she remembered Folsom wasn't there anymore. Animal Control had taken him away a few days ago and they wouldn't let her get him out because she couldn't afford to pay the fee. She wrapped her arms around her legs and curled up into the smallest ball she could manage as sobs began to flow freely. Sobs slowly turned into coughs, and her body jerked violently with the force of the coughs that broke loose. She knew she was sick, really sick, but she couldn't afford to go to the hospital, she had no money for medicine, she had nothing. Sobs slipped out in between coughs and over the sounds that were escaping her throat she heard a voice call out, "Hello?"_

_She heard footsteps slowly approaching and she curled up even tighter, trying to silence the sounds that were getting out. The footsteps got closer as a man approached her, "Hey are you ok?" He asked as he squatted down next to her._

_Aubri slowly picked up her head to turn and look at him and an audible gasp escaped his throat when her blue eyes met his green ones, "Aubri? Aubs is that you?" He slowly reached out a hand to move the hair out of her face and she flinched away. His brow furrowed as his green eyes continued to stare at her intently, "It's me Aubs, it's Dean." He explained, as if giving her his name would ease the confusion she felt._

_Aubri searched his eyes, and saw recognition mixed with worry in them before slowly shaking her head, "I… I don't know you."_

_~TFS~_

"_I think I saw a place a little while back, I'm gonna check it out."_

"No, no, no, come pick me up first." Sam prostested.

"_Dude, keep an eye on Aubs, I can handle this."_ Dean said before quickly hanging up the phone.

Aubri looked up from the book she was reading, "So these Djinn's, they're like genies? You're telling me that genies are real?" Aubri asked incredulously as she sipped on the soup she had sitting on the table next to her. She had been sick with a pretty bad cough the past couple of days. They had been laying low for a few weeks after Dean and Sam had escaped the jail, but a week ago they had dealt with a simple salt and burn that had them out in a cemetery digging up a body in the freezing cold rain. A few days later Aubri had developed a cough that she couldn't quite shake. "Like, 'never had a friend like me', grant three wishes, Robin Williams kind of genies?"

Sam shook his head, chuckling "Not exactly. They aren't that friendly. They live in ruins and take people there where they hang onto them and snack on them for a while. Pretty much they drain the life out of their victims."

Aubri made a disgusted face, "And Dean is going after that alone? Why aren't you going with him?"

Sam hesitated for a moment, knowing that telling her Dean wanted him to keep an eye on her would just set her off. "He said he could handle it by himself. Didn't want to waste time coming to get me."

Aubri held Sam under a scrutinizing gaze, brows drawn together as she looked at him. "He told you to watch me didn't he?" When Sam hesitated just a moment to long Aubri set down the book and threw her hands in the air. "I am a grown woman; I can look out for myself. I really don't need you to babysit me Sam."

"I know that, but you know how Dean gets sometimes."

"Yeah, he gets annoying sometimes, that's how he gets." Aubri huffed as she picked the book back up and kept reading.

_~TFS~_

He couldn't believe this was happening, mom was alive, but he and Sam didn't talk and all those people they had saved were dead. They were just normal people and apparently he was just an average Joe who would drink too much and had a smoking hot girlfriend. But where was Aubri? What had happened to her in this world? Was she even here? And who the hell was the creepy chick he kept seeing everywhere and the people he saw hanging in the closet.

He ran his hands over his hair and he continued walking down the sidewalk, heading home from his dad's grave. Wrapping his brain around all of this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. All he wanted was to be happy, for his family to be happy, but for all of those lives to be saved he had to sacrifice all of that. It wasn't fair.

He was walking past the entrance to a little alleyway when the sound of a cough stopped him. He turned slowly to peer into the darkness as the sounds of soft sobs and more coughs drifted out to him. "Hello?" He called out as he started to walk into the darkness. He could hear something shifting around as the sobs quieted, "Hey are you ok?" Dean squatted down next to the crying girl. Her clothes were in tatters, she was dirty, and if he was being completely honest she smelled a little ripe, but something about her was familiar, something was drawing him to her. When she lifted her head and looked at him he drew in a breath, gasping for the air that he felt had left his lungs. "Aubri? Aubs is that you?"

He reached out to brush some the hair away from her face, taking in the sight of her dirt smudged cheeks, cracked glasses that looked like they had been taped together again and again, and the sadness and defeat that clouded her blue eyes. When she flinched away from his hand he felt like someone had sucker punched his heart. "Aubs, it's me, Dean." He explained, voice straining over the emotions coursing through him. How could this have happened to her?

He watched her as her eyes scanned his face, trying to place it, "I… I don't know you."

Dean took a deep breath in through his nose, "Yeah you do, you just don't remember." He explained gently.

"You're crazy." She said, shaking her head.

Dean chuckled as he looked around, "it's been said, now, where is the drool machine?" When he saw the look on confusion on her face he tried again, "Where's Folsom? He's always somewhere near you."

Dean knew something terrible had happened to the dog when Aubri's eyes filled up with tears, "They took him." She said softly as fresh tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Then her eyes flashed suspiciously as she looked at him, "How do you know about him? How do you know my name?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, "I told you Aubs, you know me, maybe not here, not right now, but you know me. We're friends, sort of, when you aren't mad at me."

She saw the look of sincerity in his eyes as he said those words. When she opened her mouth to say something, she was hit with another round of violent coughs that left her feeling weak. There was more blood on her hand when she pulled it away, but she quickly wiped it off on her pants, hoping he hadn't noticed. When she looked back at him she could see worry written all over his face, "You've got that cough here too." He said quietly, seemingly deep in thought.

"What?"

Dean sighed, "Back where you know me, you're sick too, but you were getting better, Sam was taking care of you and your cough was going away. It doesn't look like it is here."

"That's what happens when you can't afford to see a doctor or get medicine, things get worse." She said, maybe a little too harshly. She shouldn't be too hard on him, sure he had probably escaped from the loony bin with all that talk about _back where she knew him_, but he was the first person who had actually been decent to her here, the first person who seemed to care. Plus he did seem to know a few things about her that a stranger wouldn't know. Yet another wave of coughs tore from her body and this time she felt a hand on her shoulder when they started to subside.

Dean pulled her up gently, "You're coming with me." He said, obviously not making a suggestion, but a demand. "We are going to get you a hot shower and, I don't know, soup I guess, that's what you give sick people right?"

Aubri stood next to him wearily. She wanted to say no, to tell him to just leave her alone, but the idea of a hot shower won out and she nodded her head as he pulled her along next to him.

_~TFS~_

As the hot drops of water pelted against her skin Aubri groaned in pleasure. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a hot shower, but she was pretty sure it was before she had read from that damned book and ended up wherever the hell she was. She leaned her head back and let the water run through her hair as she thought back on the walk to Dean's house. The entire time he talked, telling her things about her that only someone who was close to her would know. He even knew about the book. She didn't know how to explain it, but she trusted him when he said he knew her, and walking with his arm around her supporting her felt familiar, like she was used to him helping her when she needed it.

_Every time she coughed, a look of genuine concern would flash across his face and he would hold onto her a little tighter, as if he was afraid she would fall apart. Just before they reached his house, he pulled out his cell phone, punched in a number, and put it up to his ear. There were a few moments of silence and Aubri could hear the faint sounds of ringing coming through the speaker, then there was a click and a quick, angry sounding "Hello?" that came through the line._

"_Sammy, I need you to come over, I need your help."_

"Really Dean? It's late, can't it wait til tomorrow? And it's Sam, I'm not five."

"_No it can't wait til tomorrow, come on man, it's important."_

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

_Dean hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket before heading up the sidewalk to the front door of his house, pulling Aubri along next to him. As he reached for the handle, the door swung open and Carmen was standing there, a worried smile on her face, "Where have you…" her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on Dean's arm around Aubri's waist. Her brow furrowed and her pretty mouth turned down in a slight frown. "What's going on Dean?"_

"_I know her," he said gruffly, in a hurry to get Aubri inside, "She needs help, and she needs a shower." He saw a blush spread across Aubri's dirty cheeks and he felt her shivering against his side. Holding on to her a little tighter as Carmen moved to the side and Dean led Aubri into the house. _

_Once inside, Aubri moved out of Dean's hold and turned to face him, sadness and slight embarrassment evident in her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured, quickly looking away from his intense gaze. _

_He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "It's no big deal Aubs, just go upstairs and shower cause you're smelling a little ripe and I'll see what I can find for you to eat."_

_Aubri nodded and headed up the stairs quickly, hearing the beginnings of an argument between Carmen and Dean floating up the stairs behind her._

Aubri shook her head, returning her focus to cleaning the dirt from her hair and body. Once her skin was bright pink from the scrubbing and heat of the water and her hair felt silky smooth she shut off the water. Climbing out of the shower, she grabbed the towel hanging near her and wrapped it around her body. As she looked down at the pile of dirty clothes she left on the floor, her heart sank at the thought of having to put the filthy garments back on her clean body. Picking them up, she walked out into the room the bathroom was connected to and her throat tightened when she was the neatly folded shirt and sweatpants that were on the bed in front of her. She should have known Dean would have thought of clothes. He seemed so concerned with taking care of her. She finished drying off before slipping into the clean clothes that she now realized were obviously Dean's from the way the legs of the sweatpants pooled around her feet and how the t-shirt hung off of her scarily thin frame.

Once dressed, she headed towards the stairs and as she slowly padded down them she could hear two male voices arguing. "I don't want to hear it Sam. She needs our help and we are going to help her. Geez, it's like I don't even know you anymore man." A voice that she recognized as Dean's argued.

"Dean, you brought a _homeless _person back to your house and you are talking about her like you've known her for forever. I just don't understand what you are thinking." That must be Sam whose voice was getting louder as Aubri approached the foot of the stairs.

Dean opened his mouth to continue the argument, but then his eyes landed on Aubri standing at the bottom of the stairs. His heart clenched as he saw her standing there looking so small and fragile as his clothes seemed to swallow her whole. "Hey Aubs, this is Sam, my brother." He gestured to the guy who was supposed to be his brother, but who acted nothing like him. "There's some soup over there if you want it." He nodded towards the steaming bowl of broth that was sitting on the counter.

Aubri's eyes landed on the bowl of soup and her stomach rumbled loudly. A faint blushed crept across her cheeks and she nodded, walking quickly and quietly over to the food. She dipped a spoon into the hot broth and brought it up to her lips, blowing on it to cool it off before she sipped at it slowly, a quiet moan escaping her lips as the rich broth slid down her throat. After that first sip she threw all manners aside and quickly downed the rest of the bowl of soup. Once the bowl was completely empty and her stomach full for the first time in months, she stood up and took the bowl and spoon to the sink, setting them down gently before walking over to Dean where he was talking with Sam in hushed, slightly frustrated tones. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked up at him, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Her voice caught at the end of her sentence and a few tears managed to slip out.

Dean swallowed, "It's no problem Aubs," he said earnestly, "really it's no big deal." He watched as she roughly swiped at the tears slipping out of her eyes before he continued, "You can sleep in that extra room upstairs if you want. Just get some rest so you can get better ok?"

Aubri nodded and turned to walk upstairs, but something stopped her and she turned around and crossed over to Dean quickly, surprising him by wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered one more time before practically running up the stairs, trying to get the beating of her heart under control.

_~TFS~_

As soon as he was sure he heard Aubri shut the door to the guest room, Dean turned to look at Sam. "You gonna try telling me that helping her isn't the right thing to do again after that?" He questioned angrily.

Sam shook his head tiredly, not really wanting to argue with his brother anymore when he was obviously going through some sort of crisis. "No man," he rubbed his hand across his face, "all I'm saying is Carmen is obviously pissed and freaked out and no one knows what's been going on with you these past couple of days. You've been acting like a completely different person."

That really struck a chord with Dean, _he_ wasn't the one who had changed, the whole world was different. Sure, seeing mom again, he never even dreamed it, and Carmen was smokin' hot, but all those people they had saved were dead here and he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his happiness came at the cost of hundreds of lives that him, Dad, and Sam had saved. He let out a slow breath, suddenly overcome with weariness, "I don't want to argue about this man. I'm going to bed."

As he started up the stairs he heard Sam call out quietly behind him, "Call me tomorrow and let me know how she's doing."

Dean looked down at him and nodded, briefly seeing a flash of the Sammy that he knew before Sam turned and walked out the door.

_~TFS~_

The clock said 3:15 AM when Aubri woke up coughing. She felt like she wasn't getting enough air to her lungs and when she could take in a slow shaky breath, it only set off another round of coughs. The little blood splatters had returned and her hands shook as she covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet so she didn't wake up Dean and Carmen. She heard a soft knock on the door, _so much for keeping quiet_, she thought as she struggled to suppress the coughs.

"Aubri? You ok in there?" Dean called quietly, worry in his tone.

Aubri opened her mouth to say something reassuring, but yet another fit of coughing cut her off. She flopped back onto the pillow, her breaths coming quick and shallow as the coughs subsided. Her chest ached and she was fatigued, so when she finally managed to call out a simple "Yeah I'm fine," it came out sounding a lot more pathetic than she intended.

Dean opened the door and walked over to her, taking in the faint sheen of sweat that covered her forehead and upper lip, noting the quick rise and fall of her chest as she fought to get her breathing back to normal. "You are not fine." He murmured as he reached out and put a hand on her forehead, just like his mom had done to him when he was sick. Her skin was burning hot to the touch. He sucked in a breath, taking his hand away from her burning skin, and that's when he spotted the faint spatters on the pillow case. He leaned a little closer, trying not to let on that he saw something, but once he realized what it was his eyes widened and his heart kicked it up a notch, pounding in his chest. "Is that blood?" He asked a hint of accusation over the worried tone. How could she have not told him it was this bad, but then he remembered that she didn't know him, she didn't remember him, so why would she tell him something like that.

When he saw the embarrassed look on her face that confirmed it. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He commanded, grabbing her to help her sit up in the bed.

Aubri sat up with Dean's help and swung her feet over the side of the bed, "I'm fine, really Dean." She protested as she started to stand. Then the room started to spin and the edges of her vision started to blur and go black. "Shit," she muttered, putting a hand to her head as she swayed.

Dean grabbed ahold of her quickly, steading her so she wouldn't fall. "Can you walk?" he asked, brow furrowed as he looked down at her.

"I'm just a little dizzy." She explained. She saw Dean shake his head out of the corner of her eye and then the ground disappeared from under her as he swept her up into his arms. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and she let out a squeak of surprise, "I can walk," she assured him through gritted teeth as he headed out of the room.

"This is easier and faster." He said shortly, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him.

Just as he was about to head down the stairs he heard Carmen call out from behind him, "Dean, what's going on?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital, she got worse." He said as he started down the stairs, looking down at Aubri briefly, but not once turning to look back at Carmen. He finally got outside and gently laid Aubri down in the backseat before hurrying around to the driver's side and sliding into his seat before cranking up the engine. As he sped down the road he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail, "Sam, I'm taking Aubs to the hospital. I know you don't really care, but she's really sick Sammy." He paused, eyes flicking up to the rearview mirror to look at Aubri, sprawled out in the back seat, eyes closed and her breaths coming short and fast. "I'm worried about her Sam." He added quietly before hanging up and throwing the phone into the empty passenger seat.

The hospital loomed ahead of him and the tires screeched as he quickly turned into the parking lot and sped for the first empty spot he could find. He jumped out of his seat and ran around to the back, carefully pulling Aubri out and into his arms. Her head hung listlessly and she muttered a few incoherent syllables before her eyes fluttered closed.

Dean's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest and adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he sprinted through the front doors of the hospital, looking around desperately for help. A nurse spotted him and her eyes widened as she saw Aubri hanging lifelessly in his arms. "Help her." Dean managed to croak out as his eyes locked with the nurse's.

Everything after that was a blur. Aubri was taken from his arms, doctors and nurses rushed around him, asking him questions that he answered to the best of his ability, and the whole time Dean felt like he was watching it all from the outside. Finally, he was left alone to sit and wait. The doctors had said they would find him as soon as they knew something definitive, but that it wasn't looking good. She had been too sick without treatment for too long. Dean put his head in his hands just as he felt a presence sit down next to him. He turned his head slowly to the side and saw Sam sitting next to him. "Hey man." His brother said, a faint, sad smile on his face.

"It's bad Sam; even the doctor's think so." Dean shook his head before putting it back in his hands. "They don't know if she is strong enough to fight it off."

Sam reached out and awkwardly patted Dean on the shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

The two brothers sat in silence for a little while, until the shrill ringing of Sam's phone shook them both out of it. He stood up quickly and went to stand near the doors of the waiting room as he put the phone up to his ear. Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye as Sam spoke to who Dean could only assume was Jessica because of the goofy grin on Sam's face. When Sam hung up the phone and started to head back over, Dean quickly snapped his gaze back to his hands hanging uselessly in his lap. Sam cleared his throat as he sat down, "Jess said she's going to come by."

"She doesn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know, I told her that, but you know Jess."

Dean's chest tightened, he _didn't_ know Jess. He exhaled slowly, "I'm glad you have her man." Clenching his jaw he fought back the smartass comment that was trying to get out to negate the nice thing he had just said.

"Me too man, I don't know what I would do without her."

Dean bobbed his head, still looking down, when he heard the approaching clack of heels on the tile floor. His head snapped up and he saw a very attractive female doctor walking towards them. Normally, he would have some line to lay on her before she even got a chance to speak, but now he kept his mouth shut and waited for her to give him some news about Aubri. She had a serious look on her face as she opened her mouth to speak, "She's relatively stable now and we gave her something for the pain."

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked when it became obvious that Dean wasn't going to say anything.

"She has very advanced pneumonia. Normally it is relatively easy to treat if the patient is brought to us when the first suspect they are sick, but somehow her illness progressed to a state that is harder to treat."

Dean finally found his voice and managed to croak out a question, "She'll be ok now that she's here now though, right? You said she is stable."

A pitying look crossed the doctor's face, "We are going to do everything we can, but we aren't sure how much more her body can handle. She's been very ill for quite some time and her lungs aren't in very good shape, but we can make her comfortable for the time being."

It hit him like a ton of bricks when Dean realized that what the doctor was really saying was that Aubri probably wasn't going to make it. He nodded and cleard his throat, "Can I go see her?" he asked quietly.

"Only family is allowed to visit when someone is this ill." The doctor said, "It's hospital policy."

Dean's gaze hardened, "I am the closest thing she has to family here ok. She doesn't have anyone else." He could see the doctor's resolve begin to weaken, "It's not fair for her to be alone."

That hit home and Dean knew it as soon as the doctor let out a sigh, "I guess we can make an exception." She turned to walk in the direction they had taken Aubri, "Follow me."

Dean stood up and looked back at Sam who had stayed seated, "I'm gonna wait here for Jess." Sam explained, "You go on ahead."

Dean nodded and followed the doctor through the winding hallways of the hospital until she finally stopped in front of a door. "Try not to upset her; we'll have to ask you to leave if you do." She said pointedly.

Dean nodded in understanding before stepping into the room. He sucked in a breath when he saw Aubri lying in the hospital bed. There wasn't much of a difference in the color of her skin and the stark whiteness of the sheets and the quick rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breath even with the help of the machines was unsettling. He quickly crossed the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed, reaching out to take her hand. "Hey Aubs." He said gruffly, fighting back the emotion that was threatening to spill over.

Aubri's eyes opened slowly and she turned her head slowly to look at him, careful not to jostle the mask over her mouth that was providing her good oxygen. A smile ghosted across her face when her eyes landed on his face and her fingers tightened weakly around his hand.

"The doctors are gonna patch you up good as new and then we're blowing this joint." Dean said, forcing a smile onto his face. "Sound like a plan?"

Sadness filled Aubri's eyes and she shook her head slowly. She knew she wasn't going to leave the hospital. She could feel her body giving up and if she was being honest with herself, she was tired of fighting. If only she had met Dean sooner, maybe she would have fought harder, gotten better, not that it would mean anything, he had Carmen. Now she was just tired of fighting.

At that slight shake of her head, Dean gripped her hand even tighter. "Don't you give up on me Blondie."

Aubri closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again slowly. She reached her free hand up and pulled down the oxygen mask. "I'm tired Dean." She rasped out, "I'm _so_ tired." She put the mask briefly, inhaling as deeply as she could before removing it again. "Thank you, thank you so much." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she replaced the mask.

"For what?" Dean asked quietly.

Aubri removed the mask again, "For caring, for being so nice to me. You are the only person who has cared or even looked twice at me the whole time I've been here. It just… it means so much… so much not to have to…" Aubri's voice trailed off as the tears spilled over and she shakily replaced the mask. _It means so much not to have to die alone on the street_. Aubri finished in her head as she felt Dean's callused hand brush the tears off of her face.

Dean clenched his jaw tightly, fighting back the tears he felt welling up. He would not cry, not in front of her. If even one tear escaped that meant he had given up on her and he wouldn't do that. He held even tighter to her hand, eyes locked with hers as he watched her try to fight off sleep. Eventually her weariness won out and her eyes fell closed as she fell asleep. He watched a peaceful expression wash over her face as she let sleep take her and after a few minutes he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before leaning back in his chair and settling in for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Even though I hate cliffhangers I thought this one (which isn't even really much of a cliffhanger) was necessary because it was the only place that it made sense to split up the chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll have another update for you soon. If I get a lot of reviews, say five to ten, I will post the next chapter earlier since it is already written. If not though I will post it next weekend as scheduled. As always review at will and thank you for reading!**


	15. What Is and What Never Should Be: Part 2

**Ok so I got the five review minimum I was hoping for with the last chapter, so here is Part 2 of What is and What Never Should Be! Thank you so much XKaterinaNightingaleX, tigereyekum, Engie, Lift the Wings, and the unnamed Guest who reviewed! I'm really happy you guys like the story so much and your reviews help me know if I am keeping the boys true to character. That is always a little hard, especially when you are putting someone as tough on the outside as Dean in an emotional situation. I hope you all like this next part, I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with it, but here it goes!**

* * *

Dean was woken up about an hour later by the sound of endless beep. He reached out to hit the snooze button and when his hand hit nothing he sat up quickly, suddenly remembering where he was. His eyes flew from the machine displaying a flat line to Aubri motionless on the bed. He jumped out of the chair just as a group of nurses ran into the room. Before they reached him he had started shaking Aubri, trying futilely to wake her up. "Come on Aubs, wake up! Don't do this!" He pleaded, his voice breaking as she moved lifelessly under his hands.

He felt a set of hands on his arms, pulling him away from the bed, "Sir we need you to leave the room." A small nurse said forcefully. He shook her hands off, eyes still locked on Aubri's still form as nurses and a doctor worked around her. His view was then blocked by the same nurse that had pulled at him. She put her hands on his chest, pushing him back slowly. "Sir you need to go, _now_."

Dean snapped out of the daze he was in and tore his gaze away as he hurriedly left the room. When he got outside he saw a tired looking Sam and Jessica rushing towards him. "What's going on man?" Sam asked, the worry in his voice more for his brother than the girl in the hospital room he hardly knew. His brother had some strange attachment to the girl and Sam didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Dean heard his brother's question, but he didn't answer. He kept his eyes locked on the bustling of the nurses around the bed as they tried to bring Aubri back. This went on for a few minutes, until the doctor uttered the sentence that answered Sam's question that Dean couldn't, "Ok, let's call it."

"Time of death, 5:30 AM."

Dean felt his brother's large hand land on his shoulder, "I'm sorry man."

The doctor from earlier came out of the room and stood in front of Dean, "I'm sorry for your loss." She said, placing a hand on his arm briefly before pulling it back. "Once they clear out of there you can go say your goodbyes." And after saying that she turned and walked away.

Dean watched numbly as the nurses who lingered in the room finished doing what they needed to do with Aubri's body. He was so sure that now that he had found her, now that he had gotten her help, that she would get better, where they would go from there he wasn't sure, but she would be alive. Now he was sure that this place, wherever it was, wasn't right. Sure mom was alive, but he and Sam hardly spoke, all the people they had saved were dead, and now Aubri was gone too. This just couldn't be right.

Finally the nurses cleared out of the room, but it took Sam's hand on his shoulder and a little encouragement to get him to step foot into the room, "We're gonna head back to mom's. Call me if you need anything."

Dean nodded numbly before he slowly walked towards the bed where Aubri's lifeless body was now laying. Her skin was white and her lips had already started to lose their color. Taking in a shaky breath, he stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at his friend, reaching out to take her cold hand into his. He held her small icy hand in between the two of his, his large hands engulfing hers completely. As his jaw worked, clenching and unclenching while he tried to hold back tears, he rubbed his hands over hers. Maybe if he could just get her warm again, she would open her eyes and crack a smile. "Stop being such a sap Winchester." She would say as she laughed and pushed him away from her.

That's when it hit him that she was really gone. She wouldn't harass him and annoy him, she wouldn't get mad at him for worrying about her too much on hunts, she wouldn't laugh, wouldn't smile, wouldn't be the only one to understand his jokes, she wouldn't be anything. He inhaled deeply through his nose as a single tear managed to slip out and trail down his cheek. "I'm sorry Aubs." He whispered, brushing her hair back with one hand, still holding onto her hand with the other as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cold lips. He then gently set her hand down on the bed after giving in a final squeeze as his resolve for what he had to do hardened. "I'll be seeing you Blondie." He said determinedly as he walked out of the room. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know if it was going to work.

_~TFS~_

Dean sat in the Impala in the hospital parking lot for about an hour, getting his thoughts together and coming up with a plan. Once he had everything relatively straight in his head, he cranked the key and the engine roared to life as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and pointed the Impala towards his mom's house. She would have the silver knife he needed; he just had to get in and out and then find wherever that son of a bitch Djinn was hiding out.

When he pulled up in front of the house he cut the engine and slowly walked up the walkway to the front door. Being as quiet as he could manage, Dean picked the lock and slipped inside. He had just started to go through the cabinet where the silver was when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Freezing, he waited until he heard the footsteps come up behind him and after a bat whooshed over his head, he jumped up and threw Sam to the ground. "That was so easy; I'm almost embarrassed for you."

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as he got up quickly.

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean smirked as he patted Sam on the shoulder, remembering the time he had gone into Sam's apartment at Stanford and this same conversation had taken place.

"In the china cabinet?" Sam walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch on, "That's mom's silver."

"Sam…"

"You broke into the house to steal mom's silver?" He crossed back over to stand in front of Dean, "Man, I know your friend just died, but what the hell are you doing?"

"It's not what it looks like ok, I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really? Why? You spend the night in the hospital with some homeless sick girl you are apparently friends with, she dies, and then you suddenly have no choice but to steal mom's silver? What is so important that you have to do that?"

"You want the truth?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I do."

Dean hesitated, "I owe somebody money." The lie slipped out so easily.

"Who?" Sam looked exasperated, like he was used to this sort of thing from Dean.

"A bookie," Dean tried to look guilty, "I lost big on a game and he says I've gotta bring him the cash now."

"I can't believe we're even related." Sam said, suddenly sounding really tired.

Dean's throat tightened with emotion, "Sam I'm sorry. I'm sorry we don't get along and I wish to hell I could stay and fix it, but I've gotta do this, people's lives depend on it." He reached down and grabbed one of the knives out of the cabinet.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"Nothing, forget it, just uh…" Dean stopped trying to figure out the best thing to say here, "hey tell mom I love her." He brushed past Sam and started towards the door.

"Dean." Sam's voice came from behind him.

He turned around slowly, smiling slightly, "I'll see you Sammy." He hoped to god this worked, he needed his brother back and he needed to set things right. He walked out to the Impala, hating that he had to do this. That he had to give up everything he wished for, but he knew it's what his dad would want, and he was nothing if not a good little soldier. The engine rumbled as he turned the key and he sat for a moment, at least his baby would still be the same. Then he heard the door open and shut and he looked over in surprise to see Sam sitting in the passenger seat next to him, just like always. "Get out of the car." He demanded.

"I'm going with you." Sam said determinedly.

"You're just going to slow me down."

"Tough."

"This is dangerous and you could get hurt." Dean tried to reason.

"Yeah and so could you. Look, whatever stupid thing you are about to do, you're not doing it alone, and that's that."

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

Sam took in a deep breath, "Because you're still my brother."

It seemed so much like how things used to be, how they were supposed to be, that Dean couldn't stop himself, "Bitch."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say jerk," Dean explained.

"What?"

"Never mind." He had clearly overestimated the moment. Dean turned to face the wheel and started to drive.

_~TFS~_

After having to explain to Sam what he was doing and having to avoid Sam taking him to the loony bin for saying monsters were real, Dean pulled up to the abandoned building where the certain monster he was looking for was holed up. Sam had fallen asleep after calming down from what he thought was his brother's psychotic breakdown, so he shone a light on him, startling him awake. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore." Dean chuckled at his joke, but stopped himself when Sam didn't laugh. Even Aubri would have laughed at that one and she thought he was an idiot most of the time. "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?" Sam's eyes flicked to the building in front of them.

"I know it is." Dean said determinedly. This was where he had gone off by himself, looking for that damned Djinn. He probably should have listened to Sam and gone to get him, but instead he had stupidly told him to keep an eye on Aubs. Like she needed a babysitter. She had proven she could at the very least keep herself alive til he got there to help her.

They got out of the car and walked inside, Dean taking in the familiar surroundings. "See, there's nothing here Dean." Sam's voice came from behind him. "Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you man. Come on Dean, let's just go."

Dean shushed him, "Keep your mouth shut and stay behind me." He commanded, walking forward slowly towards the sound he had heard.

As they rounded a corner, Dean's light landed on two corpses hanging by their wrists, the same two corpses he had seen in his closet. "What the hell is that?" Sam asked

That's when Dean saw the girl that had been following him. She was hanging over to the side, just like the corpses, only less dead. "It's her." He muttered.

The girl started to make sounds, "Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked worriedly.

Dean saw the shadow of the Djinn walking towards them and he pulled Sam into the shadows and they watched the Djinn lull the girl back to sleep before drinking some of her blood. As the blood dripped into the monster's mouth, Sam made a noise of disgust, causing the Djinn to whip around.

Dean pulled Sam to a different spot as the Djinn looked around and then went upstairs. "This is real, you aren't crazy?" Sam sounded terrified.

"She didn't know where she was; she thought she was with her father." Dean thought out loud, not taking his eyes off of the girl. They walked back over to her. "What if that's what the Djinn does, it doesn't grant a wish, it just makes you think it does." None of this was real. This was just something that thing had put in his head while it drained the life out of him. Sam was still out there, Aubri was still alive, he just had to get out of his own head to get back to them.

"Dean please." Sam pleaded.

"I'm like her. I'm tied up in here someplace and all of this is in my head." That realization hit him like a truck. "It must just give us some kind of supernatural acid and it just feeds on us slow."

"Dean that doesn't make any sense." Sam tried to reason.

"That's why she keeps appearing to me. She's not a spirit, I'm just catching flashes of reality. I'm in here somewhere, catatonic, taking all this stuff in, but I can't snap out of it."

"Ok, yeah, you're right, I was wrong, you're not crazy, but we have to get out of here fast." Sam tried pulling him away.

"I don't think you're real." Dean said as he jerked his arm out of Sam's grip.

Sam pushed on Dean's chest, grabbing his jacket and shaking him. "Dude, you feel this, I am real, this is not some acid trip, but we have to get out of here before this thing kills us."

"There's only one way to tell." Dean said, realizing the only way out of this. He pulled out the knife and held it up as Sam backed away from him quickly. "You know there's an old wives tale that says if you're about to die in a dream you wake up."

"That's crazy all right. You're gonna kill yourself."

"Maybe, or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other." Dean's resolve hardened. He was pretty positive this would work, but if it didn't, he wouldn't have to live with knowing that his happiness cost the lives of hundreds of people. That his happiness cost Aubri her life because he wasn't there to help her. He couldn't live with that.

"This isn't a dream. I am here with you, now, and you are about to kill yourself."

"Nah Sam, I'm pretty sure, like, ninety percent sure, but I'm sure enough." Dean said as he brought the knife towards himself.

"WAIT!" Sam's voice stopped him and Dean saw his mom and Carmen and Jessica walk in from the sides. "Why'd you have to keep digging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy."

Then his mom stepped in front of him, "Put the knife down honey."

"You're not real, none of it is." Dean said sadly as he looked down at her.

"It doesn't matter, it's still better than anything you had. We're a family again, let's go home."

"I'll die; the Djinn will drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here with us it will be a lifetime." She made it sound so appealing. "No more pain, no more fear, just love and safety. Just stay with us."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore; you can watch him have a happy life." Jessica added.

Then Carmen came over and kissed him. "We could have a life together Dean, I love you, please."

He looked down at her and thought about how great it would be, but it wouldn't be the life he had with Sam and Aubri. This Sam didn't want anything to do with him and just a little while ago Aubri died. All he wanted was to stay here, but if he did that, those people would stay dead and he would never see Aubri again or have the real Sam back.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you, give me the knife." Sam asked quietly.

Dean looked at all of their faces, but he couldn't help but notice the face that was missing, "I'm sorry." He whispered just before plunging the knife into is stomach.

_~TFS~_

"DEAN!"

That was the first thing he heard when he woke up. He looked around slowly before his eyes landed on Sam's face. "Auntie Em, there's no place like home." He managed to get out.

"Thank god," Sam said as he looked him over quickly, "I thought I lost you for a second."

"You almost did." He winced as Sam pulled the needle out of his neck, "Where's Aubri?"

"Back at the hotel. She got worried when you weren't back after a while and wouldn't stop telling me to come out here. She said something felt wrong." Sam moved quickly, cutting Dean down. "For once I'm glad she can be such a pain in the ass."

Dean saw a pair of bright blue eyes in the darkness as the Djinn came up behind Sam, "Sam!" he warned.

As Sam struggled with the Djinn, Dean managed to break free of the rest of the ropes and grabbed the knife Sam had dropped. With every ounce of anger he had for that monster he shoved the knife into its back, killing it once and for all. Once the Djinn was down, Dean looked around slowly and he saw the girl. He put a finger up to her neck and felt a pulse, "She's still alive." Sam helped cut her down and Dean cradled her in his arms once she was free. "I've got you, I've got you." He reassured over and over again.

_~TFS~_

After they dropped the girl at the hospital, they drove back to the hotel. "They think she'll pull through." Sam reassured him as they drove. When all Dean did was nod, he continued, "So how are you."

"You should have seen it Sam, you were such a wuss."

"So we didn't get along?"

"Nah, and Aubri, Aubri died Sammy. Without us, she lived on the streets, got sick and died."

"I thought it was supposed to be some perfect fantasy."

"It wasn't." Dean said shortly, "It was just a wish, I wished for mom to live. Mom never died and nothing was the same."

"I glad you dug out Dean; some people wouldn't have had the strength."

"Yeah, lucky me. But Sam, I wanted to stay; I wanted to stay so bad."

"None of it was real Dean."

"But it felt real. Ever since Dad, all I can think about is how much this job has cost us. We've lost so much, we've sacrificed so much."

"People are alive because of you, it's worth it Dean." Sam tried to reason. "It's not fair and it hurts like hell, but it's worth it."

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face as they pulled into the parking lot. "Hey Sam, don't say anything to Aubri, you know about her dying."

"Yeah, of course." Sam agreed.

Dean cut the engine and took a deep breath before climbing out of the car stiffly. He opened the door to the hotel room slowly to reveal Aubri pacing back and forth on the other side of the room, chewing on her bottom lip with worry. The door creaked and she turned to look at him, relief flooding her eyes when they landed on him. "Thank god." She whispered.

Dean crossed the room swiftly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him. Her arms wound around his middle in response, holding onto him just as tightly. Dean let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and he breathed in the smell of her shampoo. "Hey Blondie." He said softly.

Aubri pulled back slightly and looked up at him, not removing her arms from around him though, "What's gotten into you Winchester?" She asked, smirking slightly.

He opened his mouth to respond with some smartass comment, but was cut off when Aubri jerked out of his arms and put a hand over her mouth, coughing. Dean's brows drew together with concern, memory flashing back to how sick he had seen her in that other world. He grabbed her arms and steered her to the bed, pushing her down on it. "You are going to see a doctor tomorrow." He said, sounding dead serious.

_~TFS~_

Aubri was breathing soft, even breaths as she slept and Sam was snoring quietly from his place on the floor, but Dean couldn't manage to go to sleep, so he quietly crept outside. He had been sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the sky, for a few minutes when he heard the door creak open and looked over to see Aubri's blonde head poke outside. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked quietly. When he shook his head she stepped all the way outside, blanket wrapped tightly around her. "Do you mind if I join you, or is this a party for one?"

Dean smiled slightly and patted a spot on the hood next to him. "You should be sleeping." He reprimanded as she crawled up next to him.

"You should be doing the same. Don't get bossy with me." She said sassily, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. Dean laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Are you ok Dean?" Aubri asked quietly. She had been worried about him ever since he had hugged her earlier. Sure it had been nice, the feel of his body pressed against hers, but they didn't really hug. It was kind of an unspoken rule between them, so she knew something had shaken him.

"Yeah, I'm good Aubs." He reached out and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about me, ok?"

She glared at him as she fixed her hair, "Ok, no worrying happening over here." She leaned back on the hood, looking at him out of the corner of her eye before looking up at the stars. She would always be worrying about Dean Winchester. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him.

* * *

**Ok so I hope things didn't get too weird in there for you guys and I hope I did Dean justice. He is my precious little gem and I just worry I don't get him quite right sometimes. As always review at will. I haven't had a chance to start writing the next chapter because I've had 3 tests and a bunch of lab write-ups due this week, but the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write. If this chapter can get 7 reviews then I will post a chapter by next Saturday guaranteed! **


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose P1

**Ok so I'm sorry it always takes me so long to update, but I had a bunch of tests this week, blah blah insert usual school excuse here. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it and now here is part one of All Hell Breaks Loose!**

* * *

After the run in with the Djinn, they kept their heads down for a few weeks. Dean wanted to make sure Aubri had recovered completely from what the doctor had said was an upper respiratory infection and Aubri wanted to make sure Dean was ok after his run in with the genie, but neither one of them would admit that that was why they had stayed at Bobby's longer than usual. Sam couldn't help but be amused, watching the two of them dance around each other, trying desperately not to let the other know how worried they really were about them. He knew his brother well enough to see that he liked this girl, but he also knew him well enough that Dean wouldn't admit those feelings until the last possible second. It was nice though, Dean having someone else to worry about to take the focus off of him.

While they had been at Bobby's, Sam and Aubri had had helped Bobby out with research and answering questions for other hunters who called in for help, while Dean worked on the Impala, tuning the engine up and making sure everything was in working order under the watchful eye of the ever present Folsom who seemed constantly attached to either Dean or Aubri. Sam, Aubri, and Bobby poured over book after book, trying to find a way to get Aubri home, coming up empty handed every time. Whenever they tried to get Dean to help, he would scoff and mumble something about having better things to do before walking off. Sure, research had never been Dean's favorite part of the job, but for some reason he seemed extremely opposed to doing any sort of research that would lead to Aubri getting back home.

After about two weeks of coming up empty handed in the research department, they all had started to get a little stir crazy. "So I think it's time we head back out for a hunt, don't you guys?" Aubri said, looking at Sam and Dean over the pizza box that was between the three of them. "I'm feeling a lot better now, healthy as a horse, and we aren't really doing anything except finding every way to _not_ get me back home, so we might as well head out and do some good."

Sam and Dean looked at each other briefly before Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod. Dean took a quick swig of his beer and set it down, "That sounds awesome. I was about to lose it, being cooped up for so long. I was gonna say something, but Sam here was worried that you wouldn't be up to a hunt after being sick." That was a complete lie. Dean had been the one pushing staying behind a little longer just to make sure Aubri was completely better from being sick. He couldn't get her dying in that dream world out of his mind and he would do anything to prevent that from happening here.

Aubri nodded, "Folsom's coming with us this time ok. I hate just dumping him on Bobby all the time and I miss having him around." She smiled down at the big dog that was lying at her feet. "That's ok right?"

"You know I don't mind having him around sweetheart." Bobby said gruffly as he walked into the room and crossed to the fridge.

"I know," Aubri said smiling at Bobby, "I just miss him. So he's coming, right Dean?"

"Yeah, I guess it's cool if the drool machine comes along this time. I know you'll just be a pain in the ass if I say no." Dean said, smiling into his beer.

"You got that right sweetheart." Aubri said with a nod, reaching down to pat Folsom's head.

"So do you have something for us Bobby?" Sam asked, looking back at the old man.

Bobby was quiet for a minute, going over a list of possible cases in his head. "Yeah I think I got something, hang on just a second." He left the room and then quickly returned, a yellow folder in his hand. He tossed the folder onto the table in front of Dean, "You think you can handle this?"

Dean looked through the folder quickly and then passed it to Sam, "Yeah we got this Bobby." Dean said as Sam nodded while he flipped through the papers. "We'll leave tomorrow as soon I finish tightening up a few things in the engine."

A wide smile spread across Aubri's face and her heart rate raced with excitement. "Sounds great!" She said enthusiastically, excited to finally be getting out on the road again and doing something. Despite the smile and thrill of excitement though, she couldn't quite push down the little feeling that something bad was coming.

_~TFS~_

They left Bobby's the next day just as planned and had been driving for about five hours when Dean and Sam agreed it was time to stop and get something to eat. They stopped at a little piece of crap diner with a sign that said "Café" in big letters on top of it. As soon as the car came to a stop, Aubri opened her door and let Folsom out so he could run over to the bushes and do his business. She stretched her legs out, enjoying having some room with Folsom out of the car, and she listened to Dean tell Sam what he wanted to eat. "And don't forget the extra onion rings." He added, handing Sam a $20.

"Dude, we have to ride in the car with your extra onions. I don't know if I can take that combined with Folsom's dog breath and random gas leaks." Sam complained, taking the cash from Dean.

"Hey, Folsom isn't that bad." Aubri protested, "And can you make sure they don't put any onions or pickles on my burger, just cheese and lettuce pretty please."

"Sure thing." Sam said climbing out of the car.

"Hey see if they've got any pie." Dean asked, leaning over so Sam could hear him better. When Sam rolled his eyes and shut the door, Dean yelled, "Bring me some pie!" He turned up the radio, muttering to himself, "Love me some pie."

Aubri smiled and when she saw Folsom trotting back towards the car she sat up and opened to door for him. The big dog hopped into the car, giving Aubri's face a lick before settling down on the seat. Aubri and Dean sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the music, when suddenly Folsom sat up quickly and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Dean jumped slightly, startled by the menacing sound, "What's his problem?" He asked, turning around in his seat.

Aubri looked at her dog with concern, "I don't know, he usually doesn't do this." She placed a hand on the big dog's back, "What's wrong bud? Don't like Dean's taste in music?"

Folsom's eyes stayed glued to the diner in front of them, low growl still rumbling on. Then the radio began to cut in and out. Dean fiddled with the dials, trying to get it to stop, and Aubri followed Folsom's line of vision to the diner. The little building that had just a second ago had multiple people in it was now empty as a ghost town. "Dean." Aubri said quietly, fear seeping into her voice.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look at her. When all she did was nod her head in the direction of the diner, Dean too turned to look. When he saw the empty windows he quickly opened his door and climbed out, pulling his gun out at the same time. Aubri started to follow, climbing out of the Impala quickly, when Dean whirled around and pointed at her, "You stay here."

"But…"

He cut her off, "Aubs, stay here." He commanded before running towards the diner, he couldn't go in there to find Sam and be worrying about her at the same time. He needed her to stay behind where it was relatively safe. When he got inside the first thing he saw was a man sitting slumped over in one of the booths with blood pooled around him on the table top. "Sam?" He called out, taking a closer look at the man's body before walking around and looking behind the counter, only to find two more bodies, both with their throats slit. Walking to the very back he opened the back door and looked out into the rain that was falling. "Sam?" When there was no answer he pulled the door shut, only to have a powdery residue come away on his hand. "Sulfur." Then he heard the door open. Raising his gun he quickly stepped out into the main part of the diner to find Aubri standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth, eyes locked on the dead man in the booth. "Damn it Aubs I told you to wait in the car." Dean said as he hurried over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

Aubri looked up at Dean, eyes wide and filling with tears, "Sam's not, he's not?"

"No." Dean answered quickly, "Sam's not dead."

Aubri watched as Dean walked around, calling Sam's name as if at any moment he would pop out from behind a tree laughing. A tear escaped and she flinched as Dean called out for Sam one last time. She walked over to him quickly and placed her hand gently on his arm, "If Sam isn't dead then where is he?" she asked as she led him over to the car.

Dean was quiet as he and Aubri both climbed into the Impala where a whining Folsom was waiting. Then he spoke as he looked straight ahead out the windshield, jaw working as he tried to keep his emotions under control, "I don't know, but I'm going to find him."

_~TFS~_

After Dean called Bobby they drove in silence. Dean was deep in thought, and Aubri could tell he was angry, worried, and most likely didn't want to talk to her, but after about an hour of quiet, Aubri slowly turned to look at Dean. She could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stared intently ahead. Taking a deep breath she reached out and gently put her hand on his arm. "We're gonna find him Dean. It'll be ok." She said quietly.

Dean turned briefly and looked at her. The sincerity in her eyes almost warmed his heart, almost gave him hope, but he knew better. He knew that good things didn't happen to him and his brother, that just wasn't their lot in life. The best thing that had happened recently was Aubri showing up and making a new friend who had been ripped from her world and was trapped in theirs wasn't necessarily a good thing, but their standards for happy moments were pretty low. So all he could really do as he turned his focus back to the road was give her a terse nod.

They drove until they met Bobby, pulling over on the side of the road with their cars facing each other. Folsom hopped out of the car as soon as Aubri opened the door for him, bounding over to Bobby and giving him a lick on the hand before going off to do his business. Bobby laid a map out on the hood of the Impala and Dean rushed over to look at what he had. Aubri watch Folsom trotting through the grass and then turned to look around Dean at the map as Bobby spoke, "This is it, all demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said, waving his hand over the map.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice as he looked at the older man.

Aubri stared intently at the map, hoping maybe something would make sense out of all this. Dean hadn't explained anything to her in the car other than they were going to see what Bobby knew. From what she could piece together, Sam was gone and Dean thought a demon had done it. She looked at Dean worriedly as he spoke again, "Come on there's gotta be something, what about low level things, exorcisms that sort of thing?"

"That's what I'm telling you, there's nothing, it's completely quiet." Bobby explained.

"Then how are we supposed to find Sam?" Dean asked angrily, "Close our eyes and point?"

Aubri reached out and put her hand on Dean's forearm. She knew it wouldn't do anything, but she didn't want him mad at Bobby. Bobby was here to help and so was she. They would find Sam. Together. As she stared at the map, a thought struck her, "Calm before the storm." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Dean asked tersely. Folsom padded up and sat at his feet, whining as he leaned against his legs.

"It's like they are laying low. You know, how when someone is planning something they get all quiet right before so they don't seem suspicious, when all that really does is look suspicious."

"Makes sense." Bobby said nodding, "But that still won't help us find Sam."

"Yeah I know." Aubri said dejectedly as she turned away from the map, "We should be careful though. Something's about to happen."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when his phone rang. "Ash, what do you got?"

Aubri watched Dean's face intently as he talked to Ash. When he hung up, she stood up straight, "What did he say."

Dean didn't look at her; he only crossed quickly over to the driver's side of the Impala. "We're going to the roadhouse, get in."

Once they were out on the road, Aubri spoke up again, nervous about how Dean would react, she patted Folsom's big head for reassurance. "So Ash found something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said, nodding, "he didn't say what. Seemed important though."

"Good." Aubri said. Leaning forward, she put her head between Dean and Bobby's, "We'll find him. I know we will." She said, a lot more confidently than she had before. She saw Bobby give her a tense smile and her confidence wavered momentarily as she settled back against the seat.

The rest of the ride to the roadhouse was quiet and just as Aubri was about to doze off she heard Dean mutter, "What the hell?" as he pulled off of the main road. She sat up quickly and what she saw before her made her gasp. What must have been the roadhouse at one point was now a burnt ruin. Dean slowly pulled the car to a stop in front of the rubble and he and Bobby climbed out. When Aubri started to open her door to follow, Dean put a hand on it, keeping it shut. "Stay in the car Aubs." He commanded before walking towards the smoking remains of the roadhouse.

"Like hell I will." Aubri muttered under her breath. She opened the door quietly and climbed out. "Stay in the car Folsom." She said when the big dog tried to follow her. After quietly shutting the door, she walked carefully over to the rubble. "Oh my God." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched Dean and Bobby walk through the wreckage.

"Do you see Ellen?" She heard Dean ask Bobby loudly. Her heart sank at the realization that there had been people in here when this had happened, people who were now dead.

"No, no Ash either." Bobby said as he continued to walk around.

Aubri slowly picked her way through the rubble, making her way over to Dean, when he bent over to look at something. "Oh Ash, damnit!" Dean said as he stood up.

Aubri froze when she saw the burnt remains of an arm on the ground before Dean. She covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly backed away. Her foot caught on a charred board that was behind her and she started to fall backwards. Dean's hand snaked out and caught her wrist, keeping her from completely falling over. "Do you ever listen?" He asked exasperatedly as he made his way back to the car.

"Rarely." She admitted quietly, wishing that she had listened this time.

They all stood around the car and Dean could feel his anger rising. "What the hell did Ash know?" He dragged his hand down his face, trying to keep it together. "We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is, or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was going to tell us, now how the hell are we going to find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby said reassuringly as Aubri walked over to stand next to Dean.

Just before she got to him he brought his hand to his head and winced. "Dean?" she asked worriedly, stopping in her tracks. He looked up briefly before wincing again and grabbing his head, groaning in pain. "Dean!" Aubri rushed over to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder as he rode out whatever was happening. When whatever had happened was over, Aubri pulled on his jacket to make him face her, "Are you ok?" She asked, blue eyes full of worry as she looked up at him, still clinging to the sleeves of his jacket.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked as Dean's eyes finally settled on Aubri's face.

"Uhh, headache?" He said unsurely, looking from Aubri to Bobby.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked.

"No, must be the stress." He said with a pained chuckle. He looked down at Aubri's hands, still clutching to the sleeves of his jacket. "I'm fine Aubs," he said looking down at her with a faint smile, "you can let go of me now."

Aubri looked at her hands and then quickly let go of his sleeves, backing away slightly, "Sorry." She blushed as she apologized. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his forehead, "I swear I could of seen something though."

"Like a vision?" Bobby asked, "Like what Sam gets?"

"Visions?" Aubri asked incredulously, looking back and forth between Bobby and Dean.

Dean ignored her, "What? No, come on, I'm not some psychic."

"I was just sayin'." Bobby said defensively.

Before Dean could say anything else he crumpled forward onto the hood of the Impala as another crippling headache it him and he saw the bell he had seen before, then a flash of Sam's face. "Dean!?" Aubri was by his side in a second, small cool hand on the back of his neck. "Dean are you ok?"

When he looked up he saw Aubri's face, brow furrowed and blue eye full of worry, and Bobby hovering right behind her, looking just as concerned as she was. "I saw Sam, I saw him." He managed to rasp out as he took deep breaths.

"So it was a vision." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but yeah. Whew, that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." He said, directing a faint smile at Aubri who still looked extremely concerned. He felt a sense of satisfaction when the corners of her mouth ghosted upwards slightly.

"What else did you see?"

"Uhh, there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"It was a, a big bell with some kind of engraving on it." Dean explained.

Bobby thought for a second, "An engraving… Was it a tree, like an Oak tree?"

Dean looked up at Bobby slowly, "Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is."

At that Aubri straightened up, "That's great! Let's go." Bobby walked around the car and climbed into the passenger side, but when Dean started to open his door Aubri stopped him. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye, "You sure you're ok Winchester?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the threatening glint in her eyes as he looked down at her, "Yeah I'm good Aubs." He said, reaching out and ruffling her hair gently before pushing her towards the back door of the Impala. "Get in; we've got places to be."

Aubri rolled her eyes, but quickly climbed into the backseat of car, wrapping her arms around Folsom's neck when she sat down next to him, "We're going to get Sam back bud." She said excitedly into his fur. The big dog gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and she giggle quietly, feeling so much better now that they knew where Sam was, despite the niggling feeling of dread she could feel in the pit of her stomach. Sure they knew where he was, but who knew what they would find when they got there. "So is someone going to explain to me about these visions you keep talking about?" She asked, leaning forward so her head was between Dean's and Bobby's. "I mean I know you said something once about Sam being psychic, but I thought you were just joking."

"Sam gets these visions sometimes. We're pretty sure it has to do with the Yellow-eyed Demon that killed our mom when Sam was a baby." Dean explained. "There's also a bunch of other kids like him, they all have different kinds of powers and they are all Sam's age, but we don't know what Yellow-eyes wants with them."

"Well it looks like we are about to find out." Aubri said as she settled back in her seat.

Dean nodded in agreement as he kept his focus on the road. He was getting his brother back, no matter what the cost would be.

_~TFS~_

After driving for hours they finally reached the town where Yellow-eyes had taken Sam. At least, they had finally reached the outskirts of the town. Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of a rickety looking old fence and cut off the engine. He looked at Bobby and then turned to look at Aubri who was sound asleep in the backseat. "We should just leave her here right Bobby?"

Bobby snorted, "And have her wake up and try to track us through the middle of nowhere?" He shook his head, "When are you gonna learn, that girl is better off sticking with you than she is having you treat her like a doll that has to be left behind. She's about as stubborn as you are, almost as hard-headed too. There's no point in tellin' her to stay behind."

Dean sighed, knowing Bobby was right. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. He climbed out of the car and quietly opened the back door. Bending over slightly, he reached out and put his hand on her arm, gently shaking her awake. "Come on Aubs, we've gotta get moving."

Aubri jerked awake and looked around, dazed, for a moment. "Did we find Sam?" She asked, eyes settling on Dean.

He shook his head, "Not yet, but he's gotta be nearby and we've got to get going if we're going to find him. The rest of the way is on foot." She nodded and slowly climbed out of the backseat, stretching her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up a little and exposing some of her stomach. Dean swallowed roughly as he tore his eyes away from that bit of exposed skin; there were more important things to focus on right now. "Come on, let's get you a gun." He said roughly, walking around to the back of the Impala and opening of the trunk. Aubri followed behind him, patting her thigh to signal Folsom to follow her. She waited patiently as Dean dug around and then handed her a sawed-off, "Think you can handle this sweetheart?"

Aubri rolled her eyes at him as she took the gun, "Let's get going." She said, walking in the direction that she assumed was towards the town, Folsom walking close by her side. When she heard a snapping twig in the distance, she pulled back until she was walking close by Dean's side. "How far do you think it is?" She asked quietly.

"It's gotta be close." He said, keeping his eyes ahead. He was listening intently for any sign of Sam, hoping they would find him in time. They kept walking until they could see what looked like the beginnings of the town in front of them. Hoping they were close enough, Dean called out, "SAM!"

When they rounded a corner Aubri spotted him, "Sam!" Relief washed over her despite the fact that she could see him holding his arm like he was hurt and that there was another person lying on the ground behind him.

"Sam!" Dean said, he had never been more relieved to see his brother.

"Dean!" A smile washed over Sam's face as he walked towards his brother.

Then Dean saw the guy who had been lying on the ground get up and grab something, "Sam look out!" He yelled as the guy rushed forward and stabbed Sam in the back. "NO!"

As Dean and Bobby broke into a run, Aubri stopped dead in her tracks. Folsom took off with Bobby, barking his head off and running after the guy who had just stabbed Sam and Dean ran too his brother, catching him as he fell to his knees, but Aubri stayed where she was, shocked by what she had just seen. "No." She whispered, shaking her head slightly as tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Dean holding on to his brother desperately.

"No, Sam, Sam hey I've got you." She could hear Dean saying. "Look, it's not even that bad, it's not that bad," he reassured as he tried to get Sam to look at him. "Sam, Sammy, hey listen to me, we're gonna patch you up you'll be good as new, huh?" Aubri could tell what Dean was saying wasn't true by the way Sam couldn't even hold his head up. Tears flowed freely down her face and she covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the two brothers. "I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of you, that's my job. Watch after my pain in the ass little brother." When Sam closed his eyes dean became frantic, "Sam, Sam, Sammy! No, no, no, no," he begged as he pulled Sam close, "Oh God," he muttered, not wanting to believe what was happening. This couldn't be happening. "SAM!" He yelled one last time, pleading with his baby brother to not be dead.

* * *

**Pardon me just crying over here. I forgot how painful that last scene is to watch. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed even though it wasn't a particularly exciting chapter. In the next chapter there is going to be some good stuff along with the sad stuff though. Some good stuff that may include Dean, Aubri, and a wall. I'll let you think that over. As always review at will, but if I can get 10 reviews on this chapter I will guarantee an update by next Saturday!**


	17. P1: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews that happened so quickly! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much. I also want to give a special thank you to ****The One Who Is All**** for adding this story to "The Best of the OFC's", that is just awesome! Here is Part 1 of All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2.**

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Aubri asked Bobby, looking across the car at him as she held onto the bucket of fried chicken they had picked up to eat.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know sweetheart. He's tough, but I just don't know."

Aubri nodded sadly and hung her head. As soon as they had moved Sam's body, she and Bobby had left to get food. She knew Dean probably wanted to be alone for a while and she honestly didn't think she could be in the same house as Sam's body right now without completely losing it. She just couldn't believe this was real.

They pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of the car. Folsom was waiting on the front porch, head hanging off of the front step as his tail thumped sadly. "Come on buddy." Aubri said as she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Dean?" Bobby called out as he walked in. When Dean slowly turned his head to look at them, an expression on his face that almost brought Aubri to tears again, Bobby nodded at the bucket of chicken Aubri was clinging to. "We brought you this back."

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said, turning to look at Sam's body again.

"You should eat something." Bobby encouraged.

"I said I'm fine." Dean repeated before crossing over to the table and taking a swig of his beer.

Aubri and Bobby exchanged a look which caused Bobby to shake his head sadly. Aubri looked at the beer Dean had in his hand and suddenly had the urge to have one of her own. That would definitely numb the throbbing pain she felt in her chest. As she crossed over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, all she could think about was how much Dean and Bobby must be hurting if she was this upset after only knowing Sam a little while. That was the thing about Sam though; he was so nice that even if you had only known him a day it felt like you had been friends for years.

As Aubri sat down at the table and took a sip of her beer, Bobby looked at Dean slowly, "I hate to bring this up, but don't you think it's time we buried Sam?"

Aubri felt as if her heart stopped when she saw the cold look on Dean's face. "No." He said matter-of-factly before sitting down across from Aubri.

"We could maybe…" Bobby continued.

Dean cut him off, "What, torch his corpse, not yet."

"I want you to come with me and Aubri." Bobby leaned forward, looking Dean in the eye.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean please." Bobby begged.

"Why don't you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help. Something big is going down, end of the world big."

"Then let it end!" Dean yelled at Bobby, causing Aubri to jump in her seat and Folsom to run into the room, letting out a worried growl.

"Dean, you don't mean that." Aubri said quietly, reaching across the table towards him.

He jerked away from her and stood up swiftly, "You don't think so?" He asked, looking between Aubri and Bobby, "You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it, all of it, and if you know what's good for you, both of you will turn around and get the hell out of here." He took a step back and then rushed forward, pushing Bobby, "Go!" he yelled. He stared at Bobby for a second and then looked at Aubri, seeing the look of fear in her eyes made him realize what he had done. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, walking over to grip the back of the chair he had gotten up out of. "I'm sorry, please just go." He asked, sounding more broken than either of them had ever heard.

Bobby turned towards the door, motioning for Aubri to follow him. "You know where I'll be." He said defeatedly.

Aubri followed Bobby outside and then stopped on the porch. "I'll stay with him Bobby." She said softly.

He turned to look at her, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea sweetheart."

Aubri clenched her jaw as her resolve hardened. "He doesn't need to be alone right now, no matter what he says. You go and take Folsom. I'll wait out here on the porch for a little while and then once you are far enough away I'll go back inside. It'll be ok Bobby, he won't do anything to hurt me." She reassured him.

When Bobby saw the look of determination in her eyes he shook his head, "You are just as stubborn as he is. Just be careful ok?"

"Yes sir." She said with a quick nod, settling down to sit on the top step of the porch. Folsom came over and bumped her hand with his big head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be a good boy for Bobby." She whispered, placing a kiss on the side of his head. She gave him one last pat before Bobby whistled and Folsom trotted after him.

Aubri stayed on the porch for a little while, resting her head in her hands as a few tears managed to slip out. She knew Dean would be pissed that she had stayed behind, but she just wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had left him alone right now. She could hear his voice from inside the house, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The idea of him sitting there talking to Sam made the tears come even faster. She roughly swiped at the tears running down her face and when she heard a crash from in the house and Dean yell, "What am I supposed to do!?" She got up quickly and went inside.

He was digging through his wallet when he noticed Aubri inside. "What are you still doing here?" He asked angrily.

Aubri shook her head, "I couldn't just leave you by yourself." She explained quietly, looking down at her feet.

Dean crossed the room quickly, grabbing her shoulders roughly and shaking her, "I told you to leave! Why couldn't you listen? Just once, why couldn't you listen to me?"

"Dean let go of me." She said forcefully as she looked him in the eye.

Despite the steely glint to her gaze, Dean could see the fear behind it. He was scaring her. Good, if she was scared she would go, she wouldn't be close to him so she wouldn't be hurt. Then he realized he didn't want her to leave, selfishly, he wanted her to stay with him, and with that realization his hands dropped from her arms. "Sorry." He whispered, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, whirling around to look at him.

"I've gotta get out of here." Was all he said before hurrying out the door and to the Impala.

As Aubri sat down at the table where her beer was still sitting, she heard the roar of the Impala as Dean sped off. She shook her head as the tears she just couldn't seem to stop started falling once again.

_~TFS~_

Aubri had fallen asleep with her head on the table. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her glasses were crooked on her nose, and her hand was clenching an almost empty bottle of beer. She was exhausted and emotionally drained from dealing with Sam's death, but despite her exhaustion, a slight creaking noise pulled her out of her sleep. She lifted her head slowly, straightening her glasses on her nose as she slowly looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the foot of the bed that Sam's body had been laying on, the bed that was now empty. Grabbing the knife that was lying on the table, Aubri slowly stood up and crossed over to the doorway of the small room where Sam had been. She got to the doorway and looked to her left and what she saw made her feel like she had just had all of the air sucked out of her body. "Sam?" Her voice cracked as she looked at the guy who she swore had been dead just ten minutes ago, now standing in front of a mirror.

Sam looked at her, eyebrows raised, "What's wrong?" he asked, brows drawing together when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

Aubri let out a strangled sob as she hurtled across the room, crashing into Sam and wrapping her arms around his waist. She knew this couldn't be right, she knew he had been dead and that she shouldn't be hugging him right now, but she didn't care at the moment. They would figure out how this happened later, all that mattered right now was that Sam was alive. Dean would be so happy. Sure she knew he would question it at first, but Aubri knew he wouldn't be able to help being happy that Sam was ok. "Nothing's wrong Sam, I'm just glad you're ok." She looked up at him, giving him a teary smile, "You had us worried for a little bit, but you pulled through." Aubri had a feeling that Sam wouldn't take it too well if she told him he was back from the dead.

When she heard the door open Aubri let go of Sam and looked around, worried. Then Dean walked into the room, stopping when he saw his brother, "Sammy, thank God."

"Hey," Sam said with a faint smile as Dean walked over quickly and wrapped his brother in a bone crushing hug. "Ow, Dean, what is up with you two and the hugs?"

Dean let go of Sam and backed up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry man, I'm just happy to see you up and around that's all. Come on sit down."

Aubri leaned against the wall, smiling through the tears, happy tears, that were sliding down her face, as she watched the two brothers.

"Dean, what happened to me?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Well what do you remember?"

"I saw you and Bobby and then I felt this pain, this sharp pain, like white hot, and then you started running at me and that's about it." Sam recounted.

"Yeah that kid, he uh, he stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood and it was pretty touch and go for a while." Dean explained.

"Yeah, that's what Aubs said." Sam's brow was furrowed and Dean shot Aubri a thankful look, glad she had the good sense to not say anything to Sam about him actually having died. "But Dean you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"Yeah, but Bobby could." Dean covered.

Aubri walked over to sit down next to Sam on the mattress, "You would be amazed at the stuff people can do to save someone once the adrenaline kicks in." she said, smiling at Sam, thankful she had finally gotten her ridiculous tears under control for the moment.

"So who was that kid anyway?" Dean asked angrily.

"His name's Jake, did you get him?"

"No he just disappeared into the woods."

"We've gotta find him Dean, and I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam stood up as the anger filled his voice.

Aubri had never seen Sam so angry before and she was a little startled, but Dean stood up with his brother and put his hands out to calm him down, "Whoa easy there, you just woke up. Let's get you something to eat, you want something to eat?" When Sam nodded Dean smiled faintly, "I'm starving."

Aubri stood up and followed the boys into the kitchen. She wanted to talk to Dean about whatever the hell was going on, but she knew that needed to wait at least until they had eaten. While they ate, Sam explained what happened with the other "special" kids who had been there and his dream that Yellow-eyes had starred in. Dean told him what happened at the roadhouse and that Bobby was trying to figure out what Ash had found and that's when Sam got all riled up. "Well let's go, Bobby's only a few hours away." He stood up quickly.

As Sam stood up so did Dean and Aubri, "Whoa, whoa stop!" Dean commanded, "Sam stop damnit. You almost died in there, I mean what would I have… Look can you just take care of yourself, just for a little bit?" He asked.

Sam looked at him, determined gleam in his eye, "I'm sorry, no."

Aubri walked over and stepped between the two brothers, "Sam, can you go ahead and wait at the car? I need to talk to Dean about something."

Sam nodded, tearing his eyes away from his brother and quickly heading out the door.

Dean started to walk away from Aubri as soon as Sam was out the door, but she wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "What did you do Dean?" Aubri asked as she followed him into the other room.

Dean kept his back to her as he answered, "Nothing Aubs."

"Don't bullshit me Winchester." Aubri said, feeling her face flush with frustration, "I may be new to this, but I know that it isn't normal for people to just come to life and you didn't seem too surprised to see Sam alive when you walked through that door." She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around to face her, "So, I'm asking you again, what did you do Dean?" Her voice took on a pleading note as she searched his green eyes for the answer to her question.

Dean let out a defeated sigh as he clenched his jaw. He couldn't lie to her, he was too tired, and, surprisingly, she knew him too well for him to lie to her. "I made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"A deal with a crossroads demon. They bring Sam back and later on they get me, my soul." He explained.

Tears welled up in Aubri's eyes for what had to be the hundredth time that night, "How much later on?" She asked, voice wavering.

"A year. I have a year before they collect."

Tears began leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "So we'll find a way to get you out of it, won't we?" A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes as she looked up at him for confirmation.

He shook his head and his heart clenched when he saw that last glimmer of hope in her eyes extinguished, "If I try to get out of this deal, Sam dies."

"So that's it? You're just going to quit?" When he didn't answer her, Aubri felt an uncharacteristic rage rise up in her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She shrieked, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him backwards as the tears flowed freely down her face.

Dean was caught off guard and he stumbled back a couple steps until his back bumped into the wall behind him. After he recovered, he straightened up and stared down at her, angry at her for questioning what he did and angry at himself for making her cry, "I couldn't just let him die. He's my brother; I'm supposed to look out for him. I couldn't let him die, not on my watch."

"So you make a trade, your life for his? How do you think Sam is going to feel when he finds out you are killing yourself just so he can live? Sure, you dying isn't effective immediately, but from what I'm hearing, it's inevitable."

As Aubri advanced on him, finger pointing at him threateningly, Dean couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her blue eyes flashing with anger behind the lenses of her glasses and her cheeks flushed with anger. Her next line of accusations ripped him away from that thought though.

"You are so selfish Dean Winchester." She accused, "Did you even stop to take a second to think about what this will do to Sam, what this will do to Bobby, to me? All you thought about was how you couldn't live with your brother dead, but you didn't stop to think about what it is going to be like for him in a year when he feels like your death is on his shoulders because you sacrificed yourself to save him."

"He'll get to have a normal life; he can go back to school." Dean reasoned.

Aubri scoffed, "Yeah right. You know just as well as I do that Sam will do everything he can to try to bring you back. He is your weakness and you are his. Your brotherly love is sweet and great, but it is destructive too and you just started a vicious cycle of you two sacrificing yourselves for each other. If you think Sam is going to take this news well then you are seriously kidding yourself sweetheart. The worst part is, you're going to be gone and you're going to leave this huge mess behind for everyone else to clean up. I know you want him not to be dead, but how could you do this to him, to Bobby and me?"

She seemed to be all yelled out at that point, because her hand with the threatening finger fell limply to her side and she leaned her head forward, resting it on his chest. Her shoulders shook slightly as her tears seeped into the fabric of his shirt. Dean felt like he was already being ripped apart as he brought his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "He's my brother." Was all he said as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

Aubri nodded against his chest, sniffling, "I know." She said quietly before looking up at him. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Dean brought his hand up to brush a piece of hair out of her face, fingers trailing down the side of her forehead until his hand was cupping her cheek. He brushed a few stray tears away with his thumb, staring down at Aubri as she let out a shuddering breath. Then an urge overcame him that he just couldn't fight and his hand slid back through her hair as he leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers, just like he had when she had died in that other world except this time Aubri responded. Her arms snaked their way up and around his neck, pulling him close to her as she kissed him hungrily. Their lips moved against each other as if they had kissed a hundred times before and like they might never get the chance to do it again. When Dean's tongue ran across Aubri's lips she opened up to him, their tongues tangling together as he held her even closer. Aubri's teeth pulled at his lower lip and he let loose a growl, turning them around swiftly so that Aubri's back was now pressed against the wall. She lifted herself slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingers through his hair as Dean tangled one of his hands in her long blonde hair, running the other one along the hem of her shirt where part of her lower back was exposed. She rocked her hips against his and as he slid his hand up the back of her shirt, feeling the soft skin, Aubri let out a soft whimper. Dean smiled against her lips as he ran his fingers lightly across her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

The sound of the front door creaking open snapped both of them back to reality and Aubri quickly unwound her legs from around Dean's hips and dropped her feet to the floor, face burning red as Dean quickly backed away. They stared at each other, breathing heavily as Aubri pushed her glasses back up her nose and fixed her hair. "Dean? Come on, we're wasting time." Sam's voice called out.

Dean tore his gaze away from Aubri's and looked in the direction of Sam's voice. He looked back at Aubri quickly, feeling a little satisfied that she looked so stunned. He smirked, "You heard him, let's get going." Then he turned and walked towards the door, leaving Aubri standing alone.

She let loose a shaky breath and leaned back against the wall, bringing her hand up to softly touch her swollen lips. "What the hell?" She questioned quietly before straightening up and following him out to the Impala.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I can go ahead and tell you that the next chapter is ****really**** long. I already have it written, but I won't post it until I get at least 8 reviews on this chapter. If we don't hit 8 reviews for this chapter then I will post it next Monday at the latest. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if the wall scene wasn't as steamy as you hoped, I'm keeping it under the T rating for now, but fair warning, it ****will**** go up to an M rating eventually so if you have a problem with that then go ahead and start preparing yourself.**


	18. P2 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad some of you thought the wall tease was a "satisfying" tease. So here is Part 2 of All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

They drove without stopping until they reached Bobby's house. The whole time they were in the car Aubri was silent, her mind racing over what had happened just before they left repeatedly. Dean had kissed her, like _really_ kissed her. For a guy who didn't like chick flick moments he sure knew how to give a girl a proper kiss. Every now and then she would glance up at the rearview mirror, just to get a peek of his face, hoping she could figure out what he was thinking, but his face was unreadable. Little did she know, Dean was going over this kiss in his head as well. He still couldn't figure out why he had done it. Maybe he just needed to feel something or have a distraction, maybe he just wanted to get the taste of that demon bitch out of his mouth, whatever it was, that kiss sure had done the job.

When they pulled up in front of Bobby's house Aubri hopped out of the car quickly, not making eye contact with Dean as she rushed up the steps of the porch and into the house without knocking. Bobby watched her hurry past him and to the kitchen, "What the hell?" he mumbled as he went to shut the door. He stopped dead in the doorway though when he saw Dean and Sam on the porch.

"Hey." Dean said gruffly, not making eye contact with Bobby.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, a lot happier that his brother seemed at the moment.

"See you're up and around." Bobby said, looking at Sam suspiciously.

Sam stepped into the house, "Yeah, well, thanks for patching me up." He said, patting Bobby on the shoulder.

"Yeah don't mention it." Bobby eyed Dean suspiciously as he walked into the house.

"Well Sam's better and we're back in it now." Dean said, voice rough. He knew Bobby was smart and that he would figure this out, it was only a matter of time. "So what do you know?"

They all walked into the kitchen where Aubri was sitting, downing a beer. When the three guys looked at her oddly she shrugged, taking another swig before speaking, "It's one of those days." She explained, "So Bobby, you find anything?"

"Well, there's something. I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Demonic omens, cattle deaths, lightning storms, they skyrocketed out of nowhere." Bobby pulled out a map and laid it on the table. Aubri leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands as she studied the map. "They're all around here, except for one place, Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that one area is totally clean, spotless. It's almost as if…" Bobby trailed off.

"What?" Sam prompted.

"The demons are surrounding it." Aubri muttered, still squinting at the map.

Bobby nodded his head, "Exactly."

"But you don't know why?"

"No and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, you and Aubri take a look at it; see if you can catch something I didn't." Then Bobby looked at Dean pointedly, "Come on Dean, I got some more books in the truck, help me lug them in." He grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Aubri looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, suspecting that Bobby already figured out what he had done and was about to lay into him. When he met her eyes though she quickly looked away, blushing. "Yeah." Dean called after Bobby before following after him.

Once she heard the screen door slam shut behind Dean, Aubri leaned back over the map and squinted at it, trying to find something that would explain the demons lining up just outside this area. "So what do you think this could be Sam?" She asked, looking up at him and taking another sip of her beer. The bottle was almost empty and she was pretty sure she was going to need another one to be able to handle this day.

Sam sat down next to her, brow furrowed as he studied the map. "I don't know, could be coincidence, but I doubt that. There's gotta be something keeping them out of there."

Aubri looked for any kind of pattern on the map, the tiny lines showing the details of the landscape swimming before her eyes. Then she saw something that might be important. "Is there a pencil somewhere?" She asked, looking up at Sam quickly, eyes bright with excitement.

Sam stood up quickly and walked into Bobby's study, coming back with a pencil in his hand. "What is it?" He asked, getting slightly caught up in Aubri's excitement.

"I'm not sure it's anything, hang on a second." Aubri looked intently at the map and where the boundaries of the omens were. Carefully she drew an outline of the area that had been untouched by demons and studied that even closer. Near the edges of the outline she drew she could see the symbol they usually used for churches. There were five of them all around the edge of the outline, just inside where the omens stopped. She circled each of the churches and then slid the map closer to Sam. "What do you make of that?"

Sam studied the additions Aubri had made to the map and then shook his head slightly. "I don't know, but maybe it'll make sense to Bobby." He patted her on the shoulder, "Good job Aubs."

She smiled at him, proud that she had made some sort of a contribution. Before she had a chance to look at the map again, they heard the front door open. Aubri stood up quickly, wanting to be the first to show Bobby what she had found, but she stopped when she saw Bobby and Dean leading an older blonde woman in front of them. "Whose she?" The woman asked, nodding her head towards Aubri.

"That's Aubri." Dean explained, "It's kind of a long story." He led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her as Sam cleared the map off of the table. Bobby sat down across the table from the woman and Dean went to stand over to the side with Sam and Aubri.

"Who is she? She looks familiar." Aubri whispered to Dean as she watched Bobby pour water out of a flask into a shot glass and slide it across the table.

"That's Ellen, she owns the roadhouse, or she owned it when there was one." Dean explained in a hushed tone.

Aubri nodded and watched as Ellen picked up the shot glass and spoke to Bobby, "Is this really necessary?"

"He's using holy water to see if she's a demon isn't he?" Aubri asked quietly, nervous and excited at the same time.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of standard procedure around here when things get weird."

"Cool." Aubri said under her breath.

Aubri tensed as Ellen threw back the shot of holy water and, when nothing happened, she relaxed. "Whiskey now." Ellen asked as she set down the shot glass and slid it over to Bobby.

"Ellen what happened, how'd you get out?" Dean asked as Bobby poured the whiskey.

"Yeah, the place was a wreck when we got there, how did you make it out of that?" Aubri asked, leaning forward and listening intently.

Ellen looked up at them, "I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everyone else, but we ran out of pretzels of all things." She scoffed quietly as Bobby slid the whiskey over to her, "It was just dumb luck." She said before tossing back the shot of whiskey. "Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe, then the call cut out. By the time I got back the flames were sky high and everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than 15 minutes."

"We're sorry Ellen." Sam said quietly.

"A lot of good people died in there and I got to live, lucky me." She said sadly.

"You mentioned a safe. Did the demons get in it?" Bobby asked.

"No it was hidden in the basement." Ellen pulled out a folded up map and spread it out on the table.

Aubri immediately noticed the big black x's marking the locations of the churches on the map and stood up to grab the map that Sam had just taken off of the table. She spread it out next to the map Ellen had laid out, "Look, he had the churches marked too." She said, pointing at the similar markings on both of the maps.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, looking between Ellen and Aubri.

"I don't know, I just noticed it right before you guys came in with Ellen. I was gonna ask Bobby to take a look at it." Aubri explained.

"Hang on a second." Bobby said after looking at the two maps for a minute. He stood up and went to his study, looking through books. He brought a couple out with him, handing one to each of the people sitting around the table. "It's somewhere in here. Get lookin'."

As they flipped through the pages of the books, trying to find whatever it was Bobby thought he knew, Aubri looked up at Ellen. "I'm really sorry about your roadhouse Ellen and about all of your friends." Sincerity filled her eyes as she looked across the table.

"Thank you honey." Ellen said with a faint smile. "I remember bits and pieces of what Bobby's told me about your story. That's a tough hand to be dealt."

Aubri shrugged, looking down at the pages in front of her, "It didn't turn out too bad." She said quietly, looking at Dean, who was sitting next to her, out of the corner of her eye before focusing on the research again. This had to be the part she loved the most. The myths and lore and legends. All of it blending in with history and religion in a way that just made perfect sense to her.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said as he walked back into the room with an open book.

"What you got something?" Sam asked as everyone in the room turned their focus to Bobby.

"I've got a lot more than that. Each of these x's is an abandoned frontier church built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt as in the gun making demon killing Samuel Colt?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yep, and there's more, he built private railroads running from church to church." Bobby pulled a pen out of his pocket and pulled the map towards him, "They just happen to lay out just like this." He connected each of the churches with lines that formed a star.

"That's a pentagram." Aubri said as the wheels in her head, and everyone else's, started turning.

"It's a Devil's Trap." Sam amended, "A hundred square mile Devil's Trap."

"That's brilliant." Dean said, eyes locked on the map, "Iron lines that demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said in an awed tone.

"And after all these years none of the lines have broken, I mean it still works?" Dean asked.

Then it clicked, "It definitely works." Aubri said. "That's why the omens are all happening just outside of that area. The demons can't get in. They can't get to whatever it is Samuel Colt put in there."

"But there's nothing but an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean said, pointing at the map.

"What's in an old cemetery, what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?" Dean asked everyone.

"What if he was trying to keep something in?" Aubri finished the question, looking at Dean.

Ellen sighed, "Now that's a comforting thought."

"Could they do it Bobby, could they get inside?" Sam asked worriedly.

Bobby shook his head, "This thing's so powerful you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full blooded demon gets across it."

Aubri swore she could see a light bulb go off over Sam's head as he looked down at the table, "No, but I know who could."

"That Jake guy?" Aubri asked quietly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, so we need to haul ass to that cemetery so we can head him off."

Everyone stood up and started gathering what they would need. Bobby passed guns and ammo to the boys while Aubri helped Ellen stock up on holy water. They weren't sure what they would need, but they weren't taking any chances, not on something this big. When they walked out to the cars Aubri stopped in front of Dean, "You aren't gonna try and make me stay behind where it's 'safer'?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I figure it's better to have you with us than tell you to stay behind and then have you all over the place trying to catch up with us. It would be safer if you stayed away, far away, from all of this, but you're too damn stubborn to listen to me."

Aubri smiled faintly, "I just know I can help and one of these times, I might be the one that means the difference between living and dying. Who knows?"

Dean chuckled and moved past Aubri to toss the bag he had been holding into the trunk of the Impala, "I'm sure you will be sweetheart. Now get in the car."

_~TFS~_

When they finally got about a mile away from the cemetery, they found a place to hide the cars and they geared up. Dean passed Aubri a gun while Sam filled everyone in on Jake, "Be careful you guys, he's got some kind of superhuman strength so watch out for that."

Dean nodded and turned to Aubri as Sam set off, leading the way for Bobby and Ellen. "Aubs, you steer clear of that guy, you hear me?" She nodded, looking up at him wide-eyed, "You stay put where we tell you to hide out and they only thing I want you doing is shooting that gun. Please don't go running after anyone or anything." He finished with a nod before turning to follow after Sam and the others.

"Dean?" Aubri's voice came from behind him. Her heart was racing as he turned around to face her, brows raised as he waited for her question. She quickly closed the gap between the two of them and grabbed onto the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her as she pressed her lips against his. Just as Dean realized what was happening and was about to reach out to pull her closer, she broke away, resting her forehead against his briefly, "Try not to get killed Winchester." She said breathlessly before letting go of the front of his shirt and walking off in the direction Sam had gone.

Dean stared after her for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. That kiss hadn't been anything like the one before, but somehow it left him even more confused than the last one. He shook his head, "Focus Dean." He muttered to himself before walking after the rest of the group.

When they got to the cemetery, Aubri would only make eye contact with him if he spoke to her directly. _Later_, he thought to himself as he made sure she and everyone else were hidden before going to his own spot and preparing for the son of a bitch who had, however briefly it had been, taken his brother away from him. He heard the crunching of the dried up grass under Jake's feet and shifted slightly so he would still be blocked from his view. "Howdy Jake." Sam said, emerging from behind the gravestone where he had been crouching. Everyone else slowly followed his lead, emerging from their hiding spots, guns raised and trained on Jake.

Aubri's hands were shaking as she pointed the gun at the guy who had stabbed Sam and listened to him speak, "No, you were dead, I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time finish the job." Sam retorted.

"I did!" Aubri flinched; she should have realized this would happen. Now Sam would know what Dean had done. "I cut clean through your spinal cord man. You can't be alive, you can't be."

Aubri watched Sam out of the corner of her eye and saw him look at Dean briefly. "Ok, just take it real easy there son." Bobby spoke up.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see!" Sam shouted.

Jake cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sam, "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance, you couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake started chuckling quietly and it sent shivers down Aubri's spine, "What you smiling about bitch?" Dean asked angrily.

"Hey you," Jake nodded in Aubri's direction, "Do me a favor, put that gun to your head."

They all watched in horror as Aubri shakily turned the gun to her head, "Aubri!" Dean said through gritted teeth.

All Aubri could do was stare blankly as she fought a war for control over her own body. Her hand brought the gun up to her temple and tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes as she fought against whatever it was that was controlling her.

"See Ava was right, once you give into it there's all sorts of Jedi mind tricks you can learn." Jake said smugly.

"Let her go." Sam commanded, focusing on Jake again.

"Shoot him." Aubri managed to get out.

"You'd be mopping up skull before you even got a shot off." Jake smiled, knowing he had them where he wanted them. "Everybody put your guns down, 'cept you sweetheart."

Bobby lowered his gun first, followed quickly by Ellen. Dean looked over at Aubri and she could see the conflict in his eyes. She shook her head slightly, she wanted him to fight, she wanted him to kill the son of a bitch who was doing this to her and who had hurt Sam. Her heart sank when Dean lowered his gun, shaking his head. Sam was the last to put his gun down. "Ok, thank you." Jake said, hesitating only a moment before turning quickly and running towards the crypt behind him. He stuck something in the lock and Dean and Bobby ran towards Aubri, pulling the gun away from her head just as her finger involuntarily pulled the trigger, firing off a shot just above her head.

Dean held her close to his chest for a moment and Aubri could hear multiple shots ring out as Sam shot Jake in the back. "Aubri go." Dean said, shoving her back towards where she had been hiding before Jake had shown up, "Go!"

Aubri watched in horror as Sam fired what was left in his gun into Jake's body, before creeping out from behind the gravestone and following the rest of them towards the crypt when the lock where the gun had been put into finally stopped spinning. "Oh no." Bobby said as he looked up at the doors.

"Bobby what is it?"

"It's hell." Dean rushed forward and pulled the Colt out of the lock just before Bobby yelled, "Take cover now!"

Aubri started backing away, but her retreat was sped up when Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her behind a gravestone, wedging her body between his and the granite. Aubri curled up as small as she could manage, clinging to Dean's arm as the doors to Hell burst open and an enormous cloud of black smoke exploded out of them. "What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted to Ellen and Bobby over Aubri's head.

"That's a Devils Gate, a damn door to Hell!" Ellen shouted back. "Come on we've gotta shut that gate!"

Aubri worked her way out from between Dean and the gravestone, running after Ellen, Bobby, and Sam towards the gate. Her heart was pounding in her chest, racing away at a rate she didn't know was possible. They struggled to shut the doors against the demons that were still racing out and Aubri pushed with all her might. She heard Sam yell Dean's name and staggered back as he let go of the door, leaving just her to close the left side. As she pushed she tried to look to see what had happened, but closing the door took all of her attention. Finally she managed to glance over her shoulder and she saw Sam pinned to a tree as Yellow-eyes crouched in front of Dean. _Don't go running after anyone, or anything_. Dean's words echoed in her head as she continued to push the door. She clenched her jaw as she decided what she had to do, _sorry Dean, you knew I wasn't going to listen_, she thought before looking up at Ellen and Bobby pushing on the other door, "Ellen!" She shouted, nodding at the door.

Ellen nodded and quickly made her way over, "Be careful honey." She said as she pushed. Once Aubri was sure Ellen had ahold of the door, she let go and tried to make her way over to where Dean was, keeping out of Yellow-eyes' line of sight. She picked up her gun as she passed it, knowing that it wouldn't do any real damage, only the Colt could do that, but hoping to at least distract the demon so Dean could get away. She knew this was probably a suicide mission, but at this point she would do practically anything that would keep him from hurting or killing Dean.

"Oh look, you're little girlfriend has come to save you, how sweet." She heard the demon say before sending her flying back over a gravestone with just a flick of his wrist. When she landed she hit another headstone, her skull cracking against the rough granite as her shoulder took the force of the landing, popping out of its joint with a sickening crunch.

"No!" Dean shouted as he watched Aubri hit the gravestone, arm bent at an unnatural angle and head lolling to the side.

He glared at the demon in front of him as it resumed what it had just been saying about Sam, "How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" Dean made eye contact with Sam over the demon's shoulder, trying not to question his brother. "You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead." Yellow-eyes continued, standing up, "Anyway, thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason, until now anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." He said as he slowly raised the gun to point it at Dean.

Aubri struggled to pick up her head as her vision slowly came back to her. She could see Yellow-eyes pointing the gun at Dean, ready to pull the trigger and kill him, "No." she whispered as her vision started to fade again. As her vision went black, she thought she saw a man who looked oddly familiar grab Azaezel and then nothing.

_~TFS~_

After his Dad faded away, Dean rushed to where Aubri was laying. He sat her up against the gravestone she had crashed into and gently brushed her hair out of her face, "Aubs wake up, come on Aubri, wake up." He begged, shaking her carefully. "Don't give up on me now Blondie, wake up!" He reached up, cupping her face in his hands as he looked at her. Her face was peaceful, but the thought that he might lose her like he did in that dream world tore through his brain and he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Please wake up."

"Quit breathing on my face like that Winchester." Aubri said roughly as she slowly woke up. "Your breath is almost as bad as Folsom's."

Dean opened his eyes to see her smiling weakly at him. He pulled her to him roughly, wrapping his arms around her and only letting go when she yelped in pain because of her shoulder. "Come on." He said quietly, helping her to her feet and then wrapping his arm around her waist tightly as he led her over to where Sam and the others were standing, looking down at the body of the man who Yellow-eyes possessed. Smoke was still seeping out of the gunshot wound when they stopped, "Well check that off of the to-do list." Dean said, smiling at his brother.

"We did it?" Sam could hardly believe that it was over.

"Not alone though."

"Who was that guy I saw grab Yellow-eyes?" Aubri asked, looking up at Dean.

"Our dad."

"Do you think Dad really, really climbed out of hell?"

Dean led Aubri to stand next to Sam, "The door was open, and if anyone was stubborn enough, it'd be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know." Dean shook his head, looking down at the body in front of them.

"I kind of don't know what to do. I mean, our whole lives have been spent prepping for this moment and now that it's here I don't know what to do." Sam said in disbelief.

"I do." Dean said nodding and letting go of Aubri long enough to kneel down over the body, "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

After that they walked back to the cars, Bobby and Ellen were way behind them because they stayed to take care of the bodies. Aubri sat on the hood of the Impala as Dean inspected her shoulder, "Looks like it's out of joint." He assessed, "I'm gonna have to pop it back in and it's gonna hurt. Can you handle that?"

Aubri nodded, sure that it couldn't hurt any worse than it did now. As Dean told her what to do with her arm and then steadied her, getting ready to slip her shoulder back into joint, Sam walked over to stand next to him, "You know, when Jake saw me, it was like he saw a ghost." Dean clenched his jaw and jerked Aubri's arm abruptly and she yelled in pain as the joint popped back into place. Then it was as if the pain dissipated completely, but the worry she felt knowing what Sam was about to bring up lingered in the pit of her stomach. "You both heard him, he said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean said smoothly, turning to lean against the hood between Aubri and Sam.

"I don't think he was. What happened after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you and Aubs told you the same thing."

"Not everything though." Sam accused.

"Sam we just killed the demon, can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean begged, emotion creeping into his voice.

Tears welled up in Aubri's eyes at Sam's next question and she knew Dean wasn't going to be able to keep his secret from Sam much longer, "Did I die? Did you sell your soul for me like dad did for you?"

"Oh come on! No!" Dean protested.

"Tell me the truth. Dean tell me the truth."

"Sam…" Dean said brokenly.

That was all Sam needed to hear to confirm his fears. "How long do you get?"

"A year, I got one year."

"And you knew about this?" Sam looked Aubri in the eye.

"Come on man, she didn't know about it until after the deal was already done." Dean said protectively as the tears started to flow freely down Aubri's face.

"You shouldn't have done that, how could you do that?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that." Dean said, turning to face Sam completely. Aubri put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down, but he shrugged it off. "I had to. I had to look out for you, that's my job!"

"And what do you think my job is? You save my life, over and over, you sacrifice everything, don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I've gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah." Dean said with a slight nod, breaking Aubri's heart because they both knew that if he tried to get out of this, Sam would only die all over again.

Ellen and Bobby walked up then, "Well a hell of a lot more than Yellow-eyes got out of that gate." Ellen said matter-of-factly.

"How many do you think?" Dean asked.

"Hundred, maybe two hundred. It's an army." Sam explained, "He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell y'all are ready, cause the war has just begun." Bobby said gruffly.

"Well then," Dean said with a smile, "We've got work to do."

_~TFS~_

Bobby and Ellen went on ahead of them while Dean, Sam, and Aubri stopped at a motel along the way to get some rest. Aubri's shoulder was starting to throb along with her head as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked horrible, better than she did before she had washed the dirt and blood away, but she still looked like shit and she couldn't even lift her arm to pull her hair back out of her face. Despite that though, the bumps and bruises were something she was getting used to during her time with the Winchesters. She walked out of the bathroom with a faint smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Dean asked as he looked over at her from the T.V.

"Nothing, just… we did something important; we made a difference didn't we?" Aubri said as she sat down on the edge of the bed he was lying on.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we did." He said, returning her smile. "Even if we did let out a truckload of demons into the world in the process."

"Pfft, details." She said, waving her hand, "Also, I was thinking about how funny it is going to be when you have to put my hair up for me."

Dean cringed, "Give me a demon any day of the week. Can't Sam do it when he gets back with the food?"

Aubri shook her head, "My arm got messed up when I was trying to help you, so you get to help me now." Aubri regretted saying that when she saw the guilt flood Dean's eyes, "Anyways, I want it out of my face now and Sam only left a few minutes ago."

"I told you to stay put, you should have listened." He said gruffly as he took the pony-tail holder out of her hand.

Aubri turned around so that her back was facing him, "Yeah, but we all knew I wouldn't listen." Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud she swore Dean could hear it as he gathered her hair in one hand. She thought about kissing him before they had walked to the cemetery and suddenly grew very self-conscious as a blush crept across her cheeks. She didn't know if they should talk about it. She knew she wanted to, but she figured he probably wouldn't, that would qualify as a "chick-flick moment", but she knew if she didn't get it out in the open, she wouldn't be able to act like a normal functioning person around him. "Dean, about before the cemetery…"

"There, does that work for you? Now that I've done your hair we're supposed to have pillow fights and talk about boys right?" He said, joking as he finished with her hair, avoiding the topic of discussion. Dean knew where she was going with this and he didn't want to go there. It would open a whole can of worms that they just didn't need to get into. If they didn't talk about it, they could keep on going like they had before. If they did talk about it, things would change.

"Dean…" She pressed, until she saw the glint of panic in his eyes, then she changed her mind. She had been about to say she had felt something when they had kissed, both times. There was no denying that there had been something, a spark, between them. A spark that had threatened to turn into an all-consuming fire until she realized that maybe he hadn't felt it or didn't want to admit he had felt it. "I… I just wanted to say I got caught up in the moment. It didn't… it didn't mean anything. I just thought that we were gonna die and it just happened." She couldn't meet his eyes at first and when she finally looked up at him, she chewed on her lip with worry. "That's all."

Dean searched her face and he could tell that she didn't mean what she said, but he realized she had given him an out and he took it. "Yeah, the moment." He said nodding. They sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other, both of them feeling the shift in the balance between them. Even though what really needed to be said hadn't been, they both knew something between the two of them had changed. "You wanna watch?" He asked, breaking the silence and nodding towards the T.V. where a re-run of some soap opera was playing.

Aubri exhaled the breath she had been holding in a faint laugh, "Sure." She settled back against the pillows. After a few more moments of silence she turned to look at him, smiling at the expression of complete interest on his face as the gravity of what they had done finally weighed on her, "Hey." She said, getting his attention as he turned to look at her, his brows raised, "You did it. You guys finally did it." Her smile grew even wider as he smiled back at her.

Dean slid his arm behind her and gently pulled her close to his side, giving her a light squeeze. "Yeah, we did it."

* * *

**Yes I know it got a little cheesy at the end, but after all of the angst I just need to throw in cheese for my own sanity. Ok so I haven't even gotten started writing the next chapter and I am going to be at the lake practically all next week so I don't know how much writing I can get done. Plus midterms are stretching out into eternity. If I can get at least 15 reviews on this chapter I can guarantee an update by 2 weeks from today so like March 20****th****. I hope you guys liked it!**


	19. The Magnificent Seven: Part 1

**Sorry it's been so long! There's been a lot going on with school recently and I've had at least one big test a week ever since spring break and every time I've even thought about working on something other than school work I've started stressing out. I have been working on this chapter little by little since my last update. So here is the start of season 3. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

In the week after the Devil's Gate was opened, things between Aubri and Dean had been a little awkward. They hadn't talked about either one of the kisses they had shared; they didn't really talk about anything except hunting. The easiness that had been between then the night after Dean shot Yellow Eyes had all but disappeared. Occasionally he would bump into her as he walked past, both of them would jump at the slight shock they both felt, but they would ignore it, muttering excuse me as they kept going. Sometimes when they were sitting across the table from each other, his foot would bump against hers or she would look up only to lock eyes with him. It always ended with Aubri's cheeks flushing and Dean muttering about the lack of an apocalypse.

Aubri wanted to talk about what had happened, but she could never find the right time to say anything. She knew she felt something for Dean, despite the fact that he was cocky and slightly obnoxious at times, but he was too busy trying to do as many things, or as many women, as he could in the year he had left before the demon's collected to listen to her. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of them Impala and she stretched her arms above her head, doing everything she could to keep from looking out the front window. Her curiosity got the better of her though as she looked just in time to see Dean close the curtains and turn to face the silhouette of the girl who had just walked up to him. "Ughh!" She threw her head back again, instantly regretting her decision to stop staring at the Impala's ceiling.

"Cut him some slack Aubs." Sam said quietly as he looked back down at the book in his lap.

"Maybe I would if he picked classier girls to spend his last year on earth with." She tried to suppress the jealously she could feel welling up inside of her as she leaned forward to look over Sam's shoulder. "Whatcha got there?" She asked, only having enough time to see the words "Crossroad's Demon" on one of the pages before Sam slammed the book shut.

"Nothing, just some research." He said, knowing that if Aubri knew that he was trying to get Dean out of his deal, she would probably tell Dean. He trusted her, but she also knew Dean had told Sam to leave it alone. Plus, he had learned she couldn't lie to save her life. She had a face like glass; it gave all of her emotions away. Dean would know she was hiding something the second he took the time to look at her.

"Sam…" Aubri was about to pester him until he told her the truth, but she was cut off by Sam's cell ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam."_

"Hey Bobby."

"_Whatch doin'?"_

"You know, same old same old."

"_You buried in that book again? Sam if you wanna break Dean out of his deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."_

"Then where Bobby?"

"_Kid if only I knew. So where's your brother?"_

"Polling the electorate."

At that Aubri got tired of listening in and flopped back against the back of her seat, lost in her thoughts. Sam was trying to break Dean out of his deal, she just knew it, but she also knew Sam didn't want her to know. He probably thought she would tell Dean or wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Little did he know, she had gotten a lot better at lying since she had met the two of them. How else would she had been able hide her feelings for Dean for so long or not let on to Sam that she knew what he was doing. She wanted Sam to have some hope that he could get Dean out of this deal. She didn't want him to know that if Dean tried to get out of this, that he would die. She just couldn't squash his last glimmer of hope just yet.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sam turned around to face her, "Aubs go get Dean, we gotta meet Bobby."

"Are you kidding me? No, you go get him." Aubri refused, as she shook her head.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come on Aubs, I did it last three times. Just cover your eyes and tell him we have to go meet Bobby and then get out of there."

A sly smile stretched across Aubri's face as she looked at the door of the motel room, "No, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna have some fun with it." She laughed quietly as she saw worry fill Sam's eyes and she quickly slid out of the backseat, shutting the door behind her before Sam could say anything. With a bounce in her step and an evil grin on her face, Aubri strode purposefully towards the door, pausing only a second with her hand on the knob to take a deep breath before turning it and letting the music waft out the door. Just before she poked her head around the door she screwed up her face in an angry scowl and threw the door the rest of the way open shouting, "Dean Winchester where the hell are you?"

The blondes who were on top of him flew off of the bed, pulling the sheets with them as they tried to cover themselves. Without the sheets on the bed, Dean was completely exposed for a split second and Aubri's eyes were locked on his naked body, admiring it, until he covered himself with a pillow. "What the hell Aubri?" He shouted, his voice coming out strangled.

"Who is she? I thought you said you were single!" One of the blondes wrapped in the sheets shrieked at him.

"He's not!" Aubri said, maybe a little too violently, before turning her glare back towards Dean. "What are you doing running around with other girls like this? Bobby's asking for you, waiting for us at home because you had to go leave us behind to pick up some girls!"

Aubri was practically dancing on the inside as she watched the color drain out of their faces, "You left her behind with a kid? You jerk! Get out!" The other one screamed as she threw his clothes at him.

"No, no it's not like that!" Dean protested as he struggled into his jeans.

"Get out!" She yelled one last time.

Aubri waited in the doorway, hands on her hips, as Dean got dressed. Maybe the bimbos Dean had picked up deserved some more credit than Aubri had given them initially. At least they had the class to be disgusted by Dean running out on poor Aubri and little Bobby. Aubri snorted as Dean stalked past her and out the door, making a beeline for the Impala. Shutting the door to the motel room behind her, Aubri walked slowly to the car, laughing to herself at Sam's shocked expression. "What the _hell_ was that Aubri?" Dean yelled at her as soon as she was settled in the car.

"What?" Aubri asked innocently, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as she looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Are you the only one who gets to have some fun around here?"

Sam laughed quietly, trying not to be noticed by his pissed off brother. When Dean turned to glare at him, he raised his eyebrows, "Come on man, it was kind of funny."

Dean huffed as he revved the engine, speeding out of the parking lot and flying down the road. "Don't pull something like that again Aubs." He said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" she asked sassily, lips pursed as she dared him to take the threat further.

Dean met her eyes in the rearview mirror and, seeing the defiant gleam in her eyes, groaned, "You're gonna kill me before the year is even up."

Aubri leaned forward and put her lips near Dean's ear, whispering "You're no good to me dead Winchester. You're a lot more fun if you're alive." The mention of the ticking clock of Dean's deal had taken all of the fun out of her little prank, but she couldn't help but smirk at the faint blush creeping up the back of Dean's neck.

Dean's hands clenched the wheel tightly as he tried to get his pounding heart under control. The anger had faded, but it had been replaced by something else. For the past week he had avoided spending any real time with Aubri, only talking to her about hunting. He couldn't risk getting any closer to her because if he did who knew how those unfamiliar feelings he had towards her would change, how they would grow. She deserved better than him, much better than him. A drop out who wasn't good for anything, who slept around and drank too much sometimes, who wasn't even going to be here in a year because he sold his soul to save his brother. No, she deserved a normal life and hopefully they could find a way to get her back to her world before things got any worse in theirs. He cleared his throat, "So what's Bobby got?"

"Not much, crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Nebraska. Now it could be demonic omens…" Sam explained.

"Or it could just be bad crops and a bug problem." Dean added, cutting him off.

"Yeah but it's the only lead."

"Any weird deaths?"

"No nothing yet."

Dean sighed, "It's weird man, I mean the night the Devil's Gate opened people saw weird clouds over what, 17 cities. I expected it to be Apocalypse Now, but it's been a week and bubkiss. I mean, what are the demons waiting for? It's driving me crazy. If it's gonna be war I wish it would just start already."

"Yeah, not gonna lie," Aubri said, leaning forward again, "I was expecting it to be all raining frogs and fire falling from the heavens, but it's actually been nice. All sunshine and rainbows except for seeing Dean naked. Speaking of, can one of you hand me a knife so I can gouge my eyes out?"

Dean chuckled, "I saw you looking sweetheart, you know you liked it."

Aubri scoffed, but before she could say anything else Sam cut her off. "Cut it out guys and quit wishing for the apocalypse to come looking for us. Enjoy the break before we get what you guys are wishing for."

_~TFS~_

After they stopped to get food, they drove until they met Bobby at an old farmhouse just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. "You hear those cicadas?" Sam asked as they climbed out of the car.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean agreed.

Aubri shook her head as she brushed past them, "Y'all obviously have never been in the real south before. We didn't need demons to have cicada swarms, they just happened for fun." She walked up to Bobby, Sam and Dean trailing close behind her. "Hey Bobby, how's Folsom?"

"He's good, the neighbors said he could stay at his house. Apparently he's been running over there during the day and playing with their kids."

"You better not let those people steal my dog Bobby." She said with a grin, glad Folsom was getting to be a normal dog instead of riding around in the car all the time.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart." His eye's landed on Dean and the burger he had in his hand. "We eating cheeseburgers for breakfast now?"

"Well, sold my soul, got a year to live, I ain't sweating the cholesterol." Dean replied nonchalantly.

Aubri shook her head, she hated that he was taking this so lightly. He didn't even seem to care anymore. "So Bobby, what do you think, we got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked, shaking off his brothers response.

"Well let's find out." Bobby said, leading the way up the steps, "Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

Dean walked up to the door and knocked loudly, shouting, "Candygram!"

"Come on Dean." Aubri said shaking her head.

"What?" Dean asked, brows raised. They all waited to see if someone would answer the door and after a couple of seconds of nothing, Dean got out his lock picks. Aubri reached for the knife she kept on her at all times now and Sam and Bobby both pulled out their guns. When the door slowly opened, Bobby and Sam went in first, followed by Dean who made sure Aubri was behind him. As soon as they were inside, they were instantly hit by a horrible stench.

"Holy shit." Aubri muttered, clapping her hand over her mouth and nose.

"That's awful." Sam said, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean shook his head and walked forward, taking the lead, "That so can't be a good sign. Aubs watch the door til we give the all clear."

Aubri sighed, rolling her eyes. He always did this, not trusting her to go in with the rest of them. "Fine." She muttered, pulling her shirt over her nose as she tried to use the thin cotton to block the horrible smell. Her eyes stayed on Dean's back until he rounded a corner and then she turned her attention to the front yard. Obviously this family did not believe in proper lawncare. The grass was patchy and too tall to be considered attractive and there were weeds springing up everywhere. Twirling her knife between her fingers, Aubri whistled a tune, waiting patiently to hear something from the guys. Her eyes focused on a knot in the wood of one of the front porch posts and she grinned. One of the only times Dean took the time to talk to her was when he was teaching her how to use her knife properly and in her spare time she had practice throwing it and hitting targets, in a foolish attempt to do something that might impress him. She took a deep breath, held her knife properly, and when she exhaled she threw it at the knot in the wood. The knife sailed right past the post and landed with a thunk in the grass. "Damnit." She muttered, as she went to retrieve the knife, glancing at her watch as she did so. _Surely they had cleared the house by now_ she thought as she walked back up the steps and into the house. She heard Sam and Dean making disgusted sounds and followed the noise, regretting her decision to come inside as soon as she made it to the doorway.

"Oh my God." She said as she pulled her shirt over her nose again. Flies were flying around the unmoving bodies that sat on the couch in front of the TV. They had obviously been dead for quite some time.

Bobby rushed into the room, coming to a halt when he saw the bodies, "Bobby what the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Bobby couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the bodies on the couch.

"Check for sulfur." Dean said and he and Bobby started moving around the room, checking the windowsills.

Sam knelt down in front of the bodies and Aubri stood behind him, trying to figure what could have happened to these people. There was a creaking sound from the front porch and Aubri's head shot up as Dean let out a quick whistle, signaling something to Sam. Aubri watched the three men look at each other, obviously speaking some sort of silent code they hadn't decided to teach her yet. Then slowly they made their way to the door as Sam and Bobby went to take different exits. "This is why you watch the door Aubs." Dean whispered, shooting her a glare.

"Yeah, me and my knife would have done a great job covering your asses." She hissed back at him, matching him glare for glare.

He shook his head and slowly opened the door and walked out onto the front porch. Aubri stayed behind the open door, waiting for Dean to signal for her to come outside. She heard a struggle and, despite the fact that she knew Dean would be pissed at her for running into danger, ran outside only to come face to face with a woman. Aubri held up her knife, unsure of what to do as she looked around nervously. "Hold it lady." She said shakily. She could see Dean on the ground in her peripheral vision and a man was pointing a gun at him.

The lady smirked and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when Bobby came up, "Tamara?" he said questioningly.

"You know these people Bobby?" Aubri asked, trying to keep the shaking in her hands to a minimum as she kept her knife up.

"Yeah it's ok Aubri, put down the knife before you hurt someone." Bobby said as he stopped in front of the man holding the gun on Dean.

Aubri lowered her knife shakily and then hurried over to kneel next to Dean. "You ok there Winchester?" She asked, smirking despite the concern that Dean could see filling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy." He said sarcastically as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Bobby continued to exchange pleasantries with the two strangers that obviously weren't strangers to him as Aubri took in Dean's injuries. "You're bleeding." She said with a shake of her head. She pulled a napkin out of her jacket pocket and dabbed at the cut on Dean's lip. A cut on the lip wasn't that big of a deal, but she was still a little shaken from the memory of the rifle that had been trained on him just seconds ago.

Dean pushed Aubri's hand away, "Cut it out Aubs, it's fine." He protested, perhaps a little too harshly he realized when he saw the embarrassed flush spread across her cheeks as she quickly looked away from him and stood up. He stood up slowly, "So Bobby, do you mind introducing your friends to the class?"

_~TFS~_

Aubri sat at a table, leafing through a book on Demons she had found as Tamara and Isaac looked around for some kind of holy wood. She could hear Dean in the other room, spitting what she was sure he thought was some mad game to some girl at the coroner's office. Shaking her head with a sigh, she tried to turn her attention back to the pages in front of her. She hadn't spoken to Dean since he had brushed her off on the porch. She knew it was childish, but she didn't really care. He was being an idiot as usual and she didn't understand why things couldn't just go back to how they were before they had kissed.

"That was the coroner's tech." Dean said, snapping his phone shut and leaning against the table Aubri was sitting at, jostling it and the book she was reading. "Cause of death with that family dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint or struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

Aubri's brow furrowed and she looked up as Bobby spoke, "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away."

"Right, I mean is this some kind of demon attack?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "If it is it ain't like anything I've seen, and I've seen a lot."

"So what do we do?" Aubri asked, looking around at everyone.

"_We_ don't do anything." Isaac said pointedly.

Aubri's brows shot up, "Excuse me?"

Isaac sighed as he and Tamara looked at each other, "Look you guys are nice and all, but this isn't Scooby Doo and we don't work with others."

"But we can cover more ground if we work with each other." Sam reasoned.

"Listen, no offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place." Isaac admitted.

"No offense?" Dean asked, standing up straighter.

Aubri put her hand on his arm, holding him in place with just a touch as she stood up and leaned against the table, taking her hand off of Dean's arm so she could cross her arms in front of her chest, trying her best to look tough. "Like you've never made a mistake?" She argued.

"Oh sure, locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink, never brought on the end of the world though."

"Isaac." Tamara hushed.

As Isaac continued Aubri could feel the anger radiating off of Dean. "Look there are hundreds more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike, there aren't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought a war down on us, on all of us." Isaac shot an accusatory glare at all of them as his wife reached out and took his hand, trying to calm him down.

"How about we cool it with the blame game here bud." Aubri said through gritted teeth. "Things might be going to hell in a hand basket, but you sitting here blaming us isn't necessarily making the world any safer either." She didn't take kindly to people messing with people she cared about and this guy was pushing it. This was her family he was attacking. She didn't realize she had started to walk towards the guy until she felt Dean's hand on her arm. This time it was him stopping her from doing something stupid in the heat of the moment.

Dean had a satisfied smirk on his face as he gently pulled Aubri back to her original spot, leaning against the table. "Easy there Blondie." He said tensely, giving her a quick wink. She was cute when she got all riled up like that. Not that he needed her coming to his defense or anything, but it was cute all the same.

"I think that's enough for now." Tamara said, glaring at Aubri as she pulled Isaac out of the room.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad; I don't have a beta for this story so there are bound to be mistakes and I can't always get everything to flow just right. I'm going to try to have some more Aubri/Dean moments in the next chapter and if I can get 6 reviews by Sunday then I promise I'll have the next half of this episode posted by the end of Sunday. **


	20. The Magnificent Seven: Part 2

**So here is the second part of The Magnificent Seven. This chapter kind of got away from me so I'm splitting the episode up into three parts. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The next day they got wind of a murder that had happened in town and headed over to check it out. Bobby said he would handle the talking, he wanted the boys and Aubri to ask around to see what witnesses might have seen.

"God, is it always this easy?" Aubri asked, as she followed Dean into the store next to where the police were investigating, her eyes lingering on the blood on the pavement. It kind of felt like this murder had just landed in their laps.

"Yeah, easy." Dean said, his eyes locking on the blonde standing near the counter.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Aubri asked, following the direction he was looking in until she realized he had already found his next target, "Pig." She muttered under her breath as Dean walked towards the blond. Her face was hot and she tried to suppress the jealously that once again crept up inside of her. Why did she keep letting this kind of stuff get under her skin? She knew he was never going to want to talk about any sort of feelings she had towards him, so why keep holding on to them?

She busied herself with looking at some shoes that were on sale, while Dean chatted up the girl. They were cute, definitely not the kind of shoes a hunter would wear though. _A hunter_.That's how she thought of herself now. As crazy as it seemed, it also seemed right. She was a hunter, albeit a new hunter and definitely not the best, but she had only been at it for a few months so there was definitely a chance she could get better.

Someone walked past her and she turned to get a better look at them, letting out a low whistle as she did, "Looking good Bobby, I almost didn't recognize you without your hat. I was starting to think it was permanently fused to your skull." Aubri said, laughing quietly as Bobby straightened his tie in the mirror and muttered something to himself as his face got just a shade redder.

"What were you Bobby, a G-man?" Dean asked.

"Attorney for the DA's office." Bobby answered after clearing his throat. "Just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah, so what do you think was she possessed or what?" Sam asked, perking up at the sign of something to go off of.

"I don't think so. I mean there's none of the usual signs, no black outs, no loss of control, totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure, nothing."

"Well maybe she's just some random wack-job." Dean said, eyes following the blonde he had been talking to before.

Aubri scoffed, "I love shoes as much as the next girl, but I can't even imagine wanting a pair of shoes so bad that I would bash someone's skull in for them. There's no way she just _really_ wanted those shoes."

Bobby nodded, "I'd agree with Dean if it had just been an isolated incident, but first the family now this, I believe in a lot of things, but coincidence ain't one of them. Aubri's probably right."

"So we've got the family who would rather sit on their couch and waste away than walk into the next room to get food and the girl who wants the shoes someone else bought so badly that she bashes in her skull." Aubri mused, there had to be a connection, Bobby was right about no coincidences, it was right there in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well there's no trace of sulfur anywhere, nothing." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe something." Dean said, turning to look at the camera behind him. "See, I'm working." He said pointedly at Sam.

_~TFS~_

Aubri sat next to Sam, watching the surveillance video for any kind of clues. "Anything interesting?" Dean asked, leaning over her shoulder so that his breath blew past her ear as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

"Personal space Winchester." She muttered, giving him a slight shove, but not enough to really get him to move. "And no, not really. Other than the fact that the shoes that girl killed for aren't even that cute I've got nothing."

"What about him?" Dean asked, reaching over her shoulder and pointing at the guy who was walking up to the lady who killed for the shoes.

"I don't know yet, might just be a guy, or might be our guy." Sam said as he rewound the tape a little. When he pressed play, they all watched intently as the man walked up to the lady and gave a nod towards the girl who was killed. Sam turned his seat around and looked at Dean with a nod, "That's our guy."

_~TFS~_

It had gotten dark outside and Aubri was stretched out in the back of the car, her feet in Sam's lap, as Bobby and Dean eyed the bar in front of them. "What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

Dean looked down at his watch, "Seven past midnight." He said, turning to look back at her and shaking his head at the sight of her and Sam. Sam was lucky; he didn't have to watch how he acted around Aubri. Dean couldn't get her out of his head half the time. That was part of what drove him after all of these other girls, a desperate attempt to get someone else in his head, if only for a few hours. Anything to get the memory of her looking up at him with hunger in her eyes as he had her pinned against the wall out of his head.

"You sure this is the place?" Bobby asked, turning to look at Dean questioningly.

"No, but it better be." Dean said, "Me and Aubs walked around this stupid town for hours showing people this guy's stupid mug, apparently he drinks at this stupid bar."

"Three different little old ladies told us how cute of a couple we made." Aubri said, trying to put a hint of disgust in her voice as she removed her feet from Sam's lap and sat up. "I've never had a problem with the elderly before, but I almost pushed that last lady who said it in front of a moving vehicle."

Sam leaned forward, "His name's Walter Rosen, from Oak Park just outside of Chicago. He went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Aubri's brow furrowed, "So he's possessed right?"

Sam shrugged, "It's a good bet, he walks up to someone, touches them and they go stark raving psycho or something?"

"The demon's that got out of the gate, they're gonna be able to do all kinds of things we ain't seen." Bobby said with a shake of his head.

"You mean demons _we_ let out." Sam corrected.

Aubri reached over and grabbed Sam's arm, "No, demon's Jake let out. Jake and Yellow Eyes did this, not us. We took care of them and now we're cleaning up the mess they made. This wasn't our fault."

"Aubs hush." Dean said, spotting Walter getting out of the car that had just pulled in.

"Excuse you?" Aubri asked angrily, leaning forward in her seat.

Dean reached over and put his hand under her chin, sending a shiver down her spine, and turned her head slightly so she could see what he saw, "Look." He prompted. Removing his hand from Aubri's chin he shifted in his seat, getting ready to get out of the car, "All right, it's show time."

"Wait a minute." Bobby said, making Dean stop.

"What?"

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect outta this guy, we should tail him til we know for sure." Bobby reasoned.

"Oh so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean asked impatiently.

Bobby turned, raising his voice slightly, "We're no good dead and we're not gonna make a move til we know what the score is."

Aubri shivered again as she watched the man entering the bar, but not the kind of shiver she got when Dean touched her. This shiver was the kind that preceded something bad happening. This just didn't feel right, a demon who could control someone just by touching them. She knew she was new to this, but that seemed like some heavy duty mojo he was packing, "Bobby's right Dean, I don't have a good feeling about this. We should just wait."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed; about to say something before Sam interrupted, "I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded towards the front window, a slight grimace on his face. When everyone turned to see what he had seen, they groaned in unison at the sight of Tamara and Isaac walking towards the bar. "Balls." Bobby muttered as he got out of the car, followed by the others, and slowly led the way to the bar.

They stopped outside a window and peeked in, "What do we do?" Aubri asked quietly.

"We wait and see." He whispered.

They all watched as Isaac and Tamara sat at a table and then moments later Isaac got up and started following the Walter guy towards what was probably the restroom. When a large bald man grabbed Isaac, stopping him from following Walter to the bathroom, Aubri tensed, unsure of what they were going to do. She felt a hand land gently on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and looked back quickly to see Dean give her a tense smile while still keeping his eyes trained on the scene in the bar.

"We need to get in there." Sam said through gritted teeth, earning nods from Bobby and Dean.

They all stood up and Aubri followed them to the door, which they realized was locked once it didn't give under the pull Bobby gave the handle. "Stay back Aubs." Dean ordered as the three men began to ram into the doors with their shoulders.

Aubri could hear loud laughs and Tamara's screams so she went back to peek in through the window to see Isaac chugging a container of drain-o like he was a frat boy at a kegger. "Guys we have to get in there now!"

Bobby stepped back from the door and started hurrying towards the car, "Come on!"

They all followed him quickly, climbing into the car as Tamara's cries continued to reach their ears. Bobby revved the engine and, without any hesitation, punched the gas, sending the old car hurtling towards the front of the bar. Aubri threw her hands over her eyes as the car made contact with the wall and burst through, revealing Tamara surrounded by more demons than Aubri cared to count.

Slinging Holy Water left and right, they pushed the demons back. Aubri stayed close to Sam, but her eyes constantly made their way back to Dean, checking on him, making sure he didn't need any help. "Aubs grab her!" Sam shouted as he flung holy water on the demons holding onto Tamara.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Aubri yelled in Tamara's ear as she struggled to pull the slightly taller woman back to the car, a difficult task as Tamara was determined not to leave her husband lying dead on the floor. Aubri winced as she felt the woman's fingernails dig into the skin of her forearm. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

Sam finally was able to help, and he wrapped his arms around Tamara, shoving her into the car along with Aubri. "Let's go!" He shouted out to Bobby and Dean as he slammed his door shut.

Aubri shifted in her seat, trying desperately to find Dean in the chaos outside of the car, "Dean come on!" She shouted when she saw him leading Walter back to the trunk of the car. Her heart stopped when he went to fling holy water on the possessed man and nothing came out of his flask he was holding. Before she even realized what she was doing, she was out of the car and next to Dean, flinging the last of the holy water in her flask onto the possessed man.

Dean punched him in the face one time, for good measure and just because he wanted to, and flung him into the trunk where he was held captive by a Devil's Trap. "Get your ass back in the car Aubs." He shouted, as he snaked his arm around her waist, practically tossing her back into the back seat with Sam and Tamara before hopping in the passenger seat. "Go, go, go!" He yelled, slamming his door shut as Bobby hit the gas.

_~TFS~_

Aubri sat at the table, listening to Sam and Tamara yelling at each other about whether or not to go back as Dean dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the scratches on her forearms. "Ow." She winced and sucked in a breath through her teeth as the scratches burned.

"She got you good there Blondie." Dean said shaking his head.

"I can't say I blame her." She said with a sigh. "We made her leave her husband lying on the floor. It's not like she wasn't going to go without a fight." Aubri couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She knew that there was no way Isaac had survived what happened in the bar, but just leaving his body there, that was cold.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Aubs." Dean said quietly, placing his hand over hers. "Hey, look at me." He ordered softly, forcing Aubri to slowly look up at him and reveal the guilt in her eyes. "There wasn't anything we could do Aubs, he was dead."

Aubri nodded slowly, "Yeah I get that, I do, I just know that if it were you back there… or Sam, I'd be fighting just as hard as she is now to get back to you."

Dean's eyes locked with hers for a moment and he nodded ever so slightly. He understood what she was saying. Sure, when it wasn't someone you cared about it was easier to leave and not look back, but if it had been Sam lying on the floor back there, or, God forbid, Aubri in the same position, he knew he would have fought to the death just trying to get to them. Reflexively, his hand that was over hers tightened its grip just a little, as he reassured himself that she was safe.

Blushing, Aubri slowly pulled her hand out from under his and broke eye contact as Tamara stormed past the table they were sitting at. "I'm going back to get him." She shouted at Sam.

"I'll go with her." Dean said, quietly as he stood up.

"Dean no." Aubri stood up, raising a hand as if to stop him before letting it fall back to her side.

"It's a suicide mission." Sam argued, "You guys can't do this, you'll get killed."

"I'm dead already." Dean said with a shrug.

Sam huffed angrily, "And what are you going to do when you get there? How are you going to kill them? You can't shoot them, you can't stab them, they're not just gonna line up to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara let out an anguished scream that caused Aubri to wince.

"You don't even know how many of them there are!" Sam yelled right back at her.

Bobby walked up to them; book in hand, "Yeah we do." He said, silencing them. "There's seven."

"No fucking way." Aubri said, realizing where Bobby was about to go with this just like anyone with a Bachelor's degree in religious studies would.

"Do you have any idea what we are up against?" The old man asked violently.

"No." Dean said, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"It's the Seven Deadly Sins." Aubri said breathlessly. "That's impossible."

"Oh it's possible sweetheart." Bobby said with a shake of his head, "They're here, live and in the flesh."

"What's in the box?" Dean asked, unable to stop himself.

Aubri shook her head, "Not the time Dean."

Dean flinched slightly as Bobby shoved the book he had been holding at him, "What's this?" he asked.

"Vince Fields' Classification of Demons." Bobby answered, reading off the title of the book Aubri had been leafing through earlier. She had had the answer in her hands and hadn't even known it.

"He ID'd the seven sins Dean. Said they weren't just human vices, that they were actual Devils." Aubri explained, taking the book gingerly from his hands and opening it to the proper page before handing it back to him.

"The family was touched by Sloth." Sam said as it dawned on him what was happening. "And the shopper…"

"Was green with Envy over those ugly shoes." Aubri said disgustedly as she looked at the man in the other room. Her stomach did an excited flip, she couldn't help but nerd out a little bit over the fact that one of _the_ Seven Deadly Sins was in the next room. She slowly walked into the other room, head cocked slightly to the side as she got closer to the possessed man strapped into the chair. No one had noticed her leave the room because they were too busy listening to Bobby put Tamara in her place, so she had Envy all to herself for a few moments.

Pulling out her knife, she held on tightly to the handle and looked up, making sure to stay on the outside of the Devil's Trap as she got closer. "Isn't that cute?" Envy said with a chuckle. "Whatcha gonna do with that little pig-sticker sweetheart?"

Aubri took a shaky breath, "Nothing, yet, it's not like it would do any good anyways. I just wanted to get a better look at you." She knew this was a stupid idea, being in a room with one of the Seven Deadly Sins by herself, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Like what you see?" Envy asked, leering at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

She shrugged, looking down at her knife in an attempt to hide how nervous she was. "Not really. I mean I honestly expected a little more. I learned about you guys in school and expected something big and scary, but you're kinda pathetic looking. Couldn't you have picked someone a little more intimidating to possess?"

"Oh aren't you a little firecracker?" Envy said with a chuckle. "That's good, you're gonna have to be with what Big Guns has planned for you. You better be watching your back, it's got a target painted on it."

Envy chuckled and over the pounding of her heart Aubri heard footsteps approaching her just before a hand on her shoulder spun her around, "What the hell do you think you are doing in here by yourself Aubri?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. After Bobby had finished yelling at Tamara he had realized she wasn't in the room anymore, a realization that had sent him into a moment of panic until he saw her in the other room with the demon. He felt a glimmer of pride when he heard her talking shit to the son of a bitch, calling him pathetic, but that pride was overwhelmed by the thought that if that thing broke out of the Devil's Trap she could have been seriously hurt and he wouldn't have been able to stop it.

"Relax Dean." Aubri said rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, getting momentarily distracted by the hard muscles she could feel tensed just under the fabric of his shirt. "I just wanted to get a better look. I learned about these guys in some of my classes and I got curious, sorry." Her hand shook slightly as she kept it on his shoulder, what had that thing meant by she had a target on her back?

Dean shook his head, "Just don't do that again."

Envy continued to chuckle as the rest of them filed into the room, "Why are you here?" Sam asked, moving to stand in front of Envy, "What are you after?"

Moving to stand slightly in front of Aubri, as if shielding her from the demon, he hadn't missed the threat it had given her, "He asked you a question. What do you want?"

The possessed man chuckled until Dean flung a few drops of Holy Water on him, causing steam to rise of his skin. "We already have what we want." It said, panting slightly.

"What's that?" Aubri asked, moving out from behind Dean to stand next to him.

"We're out." Envy answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am Legion, for we are many." It said with another chuckle that sent chills down Aubri's spine, causing her to shift ever so slightly behind Dean's protective form again. "Me, I'm just celebrating, having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam asked flatly.

"Yeah, fun. See, some people crochet, others golf, me, I like to see people's insides… on their outside." Envy leered at Tamara, looking her up and down as it spoke.

Tamara approached Envy, "I'm gonna put you down like a dog."

"Please?" It said, looking up at her, challenging her. "You really think you're better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone? Huh? What about you Dean? Practically a walking billboard of Gluttony and Lust. And Tamara, all that Wrath, oh, it's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." It said tauntingly.

Aubri flinched as Tamara reared back, punching Envy in the face with a yell. She got in a couple of hits before Bobby and Dean pulled her back. The possessed man laughed, "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins man!" It looked at Dean pointedly, "We're your natural human instinct and you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny, greedy, hungry, violent animals and you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too." Envy looked around before settling back into his chair, "The others, they're coming for me."

"Maybe," Dean said with a smirk, "but they're not gonna find you, cause you'll be in Hell. Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara said, stepping forward,

Dean turned to walk out of the room, grabbing onto Aubri's hand to pull her with him. She stood her ground though, pulling her hand out of his, "I wanna watch." She said quietly. She had done all this studying, gone through all of that school learning about this stuff, there was no way in hell she was going to miss her first opportunity to watch an exorcism.

"Aubs come on." Dean insisted.

She shook her head determinedly, "I'll be fine."

Dean sighed before leaving the room, Sam and Bobby following closely behind him. Aubri moved to stand against the wall behind Tamara, eyes locked on the man in the chair as he began to thrash around in the chair, yelling in pain as Tamara chanted the exorcism in Latin. Her eyes widened in horror as black smoke poured out of the man and disappeared in a flash. The room shook slightly as the last of the smoke, the demon, disappeared and then possessed man's head flopped forward. Aubri stood against the wall, frozen, as Tamara snapped the book shut and walked out of the room.

With a shake of her head, Aubri walked towards the man and knelt down in front of him as she heard Tamara from the other room, "Demon's gone, he didn't make it."

With a shaking hand, Aubri reached up and put her fingers to the man's neck, searching for a pulse. When she found none, she jerked her hand back and let out a shuddering breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is it always like that?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the tears she felt welling up in her eyes at bay, "Do they always die?"

Dean shook his head and pulled her up to her feet, wrapping an arm around her protectively, "No, sometimes they make it."

"I just, I didn't think it would be like that." Aubri said, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I mean I knew it wasn't going to be nice, but I just didn't think the demon would look like that and I thought he would be ok." She said, nodding towards the dead man in the chair.

"You shouldn't have watched." Dean said as he pulled her into the other room.

Aubri set her jaw as she pulled away from him, "I needed to watch Dean. I'm in this whether you like it or not. I get that you don't really like having me around and that I'm new to this and not much help with anything but research, but until we find a way to get me home, this is my life and I need to learn how to handle this stuff."

Dean looked at her, seeing the determination mixed with the fear in her eyes, "You're right," he sighed, running a hand over his hair. "And it's not that I don't want you here Aubs, it's not that bad having you around, it's just this life." He gestured around him, "I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Now if what joker said was right, we've got six more juiced up demons headed our way and we've gotta get ready for them. So are you good?"

Aubri sniffed quietly and nodded, letting it sink in that Dean had just said he didn't mind having her around, "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of long and I'm just going to go ahead and warn you that the next one might be a little on the short side, but I just needed to split them here. I hope you guys liked it and if I can get 7 reviews on this chapter I will guarantee an update by next Sunday since I don't have any big tests or papers this week. As always review at will!**


	21. The Magnificent Seven: Part 3

**So I didn't get the six reviews I wanted for the last chapter and I have a huge research paper to write, so it took me a little bit longer to write this chapter than I planned. This is part three of The Magnificent Seven and I hope you guys like it. I changed it a little, but I like the way it turned out for the most part so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

They all made the rounds of the house, setting up Devil's Traps and filling up jugs of holy water, in preparation for the oncoming shit storm of what was now only Six Deadly Sins. "Are we ready for this?" Aubri asked nervously as she watched Sam filling up one last flask of holy water.

"As ready as we're ever gonna be." Dean said, checking the barrel of his gun. Aubri nodded and watched the brothers share a look that said more than what Dean had just said out loud. She shivered in anticipation, terrified and strangely excited for what was about to happen. The radio crackled to life and Aubri jumped as Dean cocked his gun. "Here we go." He said as he stood up and extended a hand to her to help her up.

Hand shaking as she reached up, Aubri let his large hand envelop hers as he pulled her to her feet. She took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for what was about to happen. Taking on what was left of the Seven Deadly Sins was not something she had planned on being able to add to her resume, but it was about to happen whether she wanted it to or not. She followed Dean and Sam to one of the boarded up windows and peered through one of the slats that let them see outside. "Where are they?" She asked, voice shaking with nerves.

"The big ones like to put on a show for you first." Dean said with a smirk. When he noticed how nervous Aubri looked, practically shaking in her boots, he reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry Blondie, we've got this." Trying to sound confident as he kicked himself internally for the lie he had told her.

Aubri smiled at him weakly, "Yeah, sure we do." She said quietly as she turned her attention back to the window. She didn't believe a word of what he said, but she knew he was telling her that to make her feel better and that gave her a little bit of comfort. "I'm gonna check the rest of the windows and doors. Just to make sure." Aubri said quietly, turning away from the window. She didn't do the whole waiting thing well. If anything she wanted to take the fight to them, that way she felt like could at least be in control of something. There was too much uncertainty when you waited for the fight to be brought to you. So she needed to do something to distract her, make her feel useful.

Before she could get too far away, she felt a hand on her arm and she turned back to see Dean looking at her seriously. "Stay close and be careful." He said quietly, never taking his eyes off of hers. "You got your knife?"

Aubri held the knife up and smirked, "Whole lot of good it's gonna do me when it comes down to fighting off one of _the_ Seven Deadly Sins."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just be careful." He said, before dropping her arm and watching her walk off. He would have much rather had her stay with him and Sam. He didn't like her going off on her own because that meant he couldn't focus on the task at hand. Instead of thinking about what had to happen where he was, he would be thinking about whether or not she was ok, if something had gotten ahold of her, if she could get away fast enough if it came down to hightailing it out of there. Shaking his head slightly, he turned his attention back to the window, doing his best to focus on what he had to do.

Her footsteps echoed through the quiet house, only the sound of the crackling radio accompanying them, as Aubri checked the salt lines on the windows and doorways. She carefully toed a few grains of the rock salt back into line with the others as she shoved her hands roughly into the pockets of her leather jacket, trying her best to not let her nerves get the best of her. Then she heard something that made her jump and back up into the wall behind her as she fumbled for her knife.

"TAMARA!" Isaac's screams echoed through the silence of the night and towards the house. "Tamara!"

Aubri tried to slow her breathing and willed her heart to slow down from the racing pace it at taken up at the sound of Isaac's shouts. "Get it together Aubri." She muttered to herself as she clenched the handle of her knife in her hand and tried to block out Isaac's pleas for help. She could hear him saying how he got away, how he escaped, and she shook her head. There was no way in hell he walked away from that alive. She knew she had only studied religion and that she wasn't a doctor, but she was smart enough to know that no one survived chugging a whole thing of drain-o. Exhaling slowly, she sincerely hoped that Tamara kept her wits about her. They needed everyone on their A-game to be able to come out of this alive. She jumped again at the sound of someone banging at the door and Isaac's continued pleas for help. Clenching her knife even tighter, she slowly continued to walk around the house, finishing up checking the salt lines so she could keep it together.

As Isaac started to accuse Tamara of leaving him behind, Aubri walked up behind Bobby and Tamara, who was barely keeping it together by this point. She reached out and gently put her hand on Tamara's shoulder, "It's not him." She whispered, trying to be comforting.

Tamara nodded tearfully as Isaac's accusations continued cutting into her. "You just gonna let me die? I guess that's what you do dear. Like that night those things came to our house, came for _our_ daughter, and you just let her die too." Isaac spit venomously through the solid door.

That was the final straw for Tamara and she ripped away from Bobby and Aubri, flinging the door open as she screamed, "You son of a bitch!"

She pounced on him, taking him down the stairs as Bobby called after her. Aubri couldn't do anything but stare at the broken salt line before her though, "Fuck." She whispered, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

She and Bobby watched as the Sins filed in through the door, being as quiet as they could as they slowly backed up. The last Sin stepped into the house, a large sloppy man that Aubri could only assume was Gluttony or Sloth. The man turned to look at her and Bobby and advanced on them with a sick grin twisted across his face. Bobby reached an arm out in front of Aubri protectively as the two of them backed up quickly. When their backs were finally against the wall, Aubri watched in horror as the possessed man continued to advance on them until he came to a sudden stop.

Aubri looked up at the same time he did to see the Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that was there and she turned to smile at Bobby as the possessed man looked at them with a defeated look on his face. Bobby smirked back at her before turning to look at the Sin, "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life son."

Putting a hand on Bobby's arm, Aubri never took her eyes off of the Sin trapped in the Devil's Trap, "I've got this one Bobby, go help everyone else." She said confidently, itching to test out the exorcism she had researched for a project in one of her classes.

"You sure about that sweetheart." Bobby asked, knowing Dean would likely be pissed if he left her to handle a high-power demon like this one on her own.

"I can do this Bobby," Aubri said with a nod, "I've got a degree for crying out loud." With a chuckle, Bobby put a hand on her shoulder and tried to hand her the journal with the exorcism in it. Aubri shook her head, "I've got it up here." She said as she tapped a finger on her temple. If she remembered one thing from her four years of school, it was the exorcism that she did a project on that a large portion of her grade had depended on.

Bobby shook his head and pocketed the journal, "Holler if you need help." Then he headed off further into the house to see where his help was needed.

Aubri fixed her eyes on the possessed man in front of her and began the exorcism, flinching only slightly as the man began to scream. She could do this, she could push through this. She continued the incantation, going slowly to make sure she got the pronunciation right and the words in the right order. She hoped the poor slob this Sin was possessing would make it through this, maybe if she said the exorcism kind of nicely he would make it through. Tamara had been awfully angry when she had exorcised Envy. Aubri shook her head and continued with this exorcism, doing her best to block out the screams of the man as she tried to banish those foolish thoughts from her head. Doing the exorcism _nicely_? No wonder Dean thought she needed constant supervision, she thought she could save this guy with a nice exorcism.

As she said the final line of the exorcism, the man let out one last scream before black smoke poured out of his mouth and he fell to the ground. Aubri quickly knelt down on the ground next to him, putting two fingers to his meaty throat in an attempt to feel for a pulse. She thought she felt something, but then again it could have been her own heartbeat she felt pulsing in the ends of her fingers. She got up and headed upstairs to see if one of the guys needed her help, casting one last worried look over her shoulder at the man slumped on the ground.

_~TFS~_

Dean had his hands full with Lust as the possessed blonde approached him slowly. "Oh you're my favorite." She said huskily, "Poster boy for Lust in one pretty little package."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut." Dean said as he brought his fist up and swung it at Lust's face, wincing as she stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pinning it against the wall.

She clucked her tongue as she got closer to him, looking him up and down slowly. "I'm gonna have fun with you." She said as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "And then I'm gonna move on to that little blonde I saw downstairs. You know what they say, blondes really do have more fun."

Dean tried to jerk his arm out of her strong grip, "You stay away from her!" He growled out through gritted teeth. "You touch one hair on her head and I'll make you wish you hadn't crawled outta that gate."

Lust smirked as she inspected Dean further, trailing her fingers lightly over his chest, "Now, now, let's calm down. I won't kill her. There's a hands off order on that little meat suit. Everyone's got big plans for her." Lust leaned in again, putting her lips dangerously close to Dean's ear, "But, I bet if I make you hurt her they won't get too mad at me. You can have the fun I know you want to have with her and then I get to watch." Dean watched as her hand came to rest on his shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin through the fabric of his shirt slightly.

Aubri ran into the room just as she saw Lust's hand land on Dean's shoulder. The bitch's eyebrows rose as her eyes locked with Aubri's and she whispered something to Dean. "Get your hands off of him." Aubri said through gritted teeth, gripping her knife the way Dean had taught her before taking a deep breath and letting it fly right at Lust.

The knife caught her in the shoulder and she stumbled back a step, "Stings a bit, but not much." She said as she pulled the knife out of her shoulder and let it clatter to the ground. "You're gonna have to do better than that sweetie." Lust took a step forward only to come to a quick stop as if she had run into a wall.

"Maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings _sweetie_." Aubri looked up at the ceiling and then back at the possessed girl in front of her.

Lust looked up and saw the Devil's Trap that had been painted onto the ceiling, "Bitch." She muttered, anger fading as she watched Dean turn to face Aubri.

"What do we do now Dean?" Aubri asked, looking from the possessed girl to him as he turned to look at her. When her eyes met his though she knew something was off, "Dean?" She asked, backing up slowly as he advanced on her.

The small room provided little options for escape and before she knew it her back was against the wall and Dean was mere inches away from her, breathing heavily and eyes looking at her hungrily. "You know you could have hit me with that knife Aubs." He said as he brought his hand up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face, trailing his fingers down the side of her face as she trembled under his touch.

"I've got better aim than that Winchester. Now what do we do about her?" Aubri said shakily as Dean's face got closer to hers. If she was being honest with herself, she was amazed she hadn't hit him with the knife when she threw it. Dean's eyes were locked on her lips as he stopped, just centimeters away from her face, breathing heavily. Aubri's heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest as her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth, "Dean what are you…"

Her question was cut off when Dean's lips crashed against hers in an assault. Aubri whimpered quietly as one of his hands wound itself in her long hair and his other hand drifted down her side. He hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on her pants and pulled her hips flush against his in one quick movement and Aubri gasped when she felt his erection pressed hard against her. "God you are gorgeous." Dean groaned against her lips opening his eyes to meet hers for a moment. He backed her against the wall and continued his assault on her lips, alternating between exploring her mouth with his tongue and biting her bottom lip like he always fantasized about doing. "I need you Aubs, you don't even know." He muttered, lips moving against hers as he worked his hand up under her shirt.

Of their own accord, Aubri's arms wound around Dean's neck and she buried her fingers in his hair, holding his head securely against hers as she rocked her hips against his, craving the friction it created. A growl escaped from Dean's throat and he pulled his lips away from Aubri's and latched them onto her throat, kissing and biting his way down her neck. "Need you… no idea…" He muttered as Aubri turned her head to give him better access to her neck as she whimpered and squirmed against him.

"Dean…" She gasped as he lightly nibbled her earlobe and his hand slipped up between the two of them to cup one of her breasts, squeezing lightly. Aubri opened her eyes, determined to direct his attentions back to her lips, but when she did so she caught sight of Lust watching the two of them with her arms crossed in front of her, a shit-eating grin stretched across her face. The image of Lust's hand on Dean's shoulder as she ran into the room flashed before Aubri's eyes and she bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what was happening. "Dean stop." She said weakly, as she tried to shove him away from her.

"Aubs, babe, I need you. It's killing me." He said as he looked down at her hungrily, not even registering the tears in her eyes as he tried to pull her closer to him again.

Aubri shook her head violently, "No." She said as she shoved him away, harder this time. When that didn't stop him she cocked her arm back, "It's not fair." She whispered as she let her fist fly forward where it connected solidly with his jaw with a crunch.

That sent Dean reeling backwards for a moment, rubbing his jaw as the dazed look in his eyes slowly faded, "Aubs?" He questioned, a little disoriented as he looked at her cradling her hand against her chest, gasping in pain.

After she caught her breath, she gritted her teeth against the pain. "Stay away from me Dean." She said violently as she stalked past him and towards Lust. "You bitch." She hissed as she stopped in front of her.

"You should be thanking me, that's the only way you're getting that one." Lust said staring Aubri in the eye.

"Aubs come on." Aubri felt Dean's arms work their way around her waist and his mouth against her ear as he pulled her tightly to him.

"Get the fuck off of me Dean." She spat, throwing her elbow back and wincing only slightly as she felt it connect with his face, but satisfied he would stay away long enough for her to do what had to be done. "You are going back to hell where you belong." She growled at the possessed girl in front of her.

Lust smirked and Aubri could tell that she didn't believe her, but that only made Aubri feel even more satisfied to watch the smirk fade away as she said the first few lines of the exorcism. "What are you doing?" Lust asked as she gasped in pain.

"Being a demon and pissing off someone who did a project on Catholic exorcisms isn't the brightest idea." Aubri spat before continuing with the exorcism. She didn't even consider being remotely nice about this. She wanted this bitch gone. Swiping at the tears that had managed to escape and were now running down her face, Aubri felt a slight sense of satisfaction at Lust screamed in pain. As she finished to exorcism, the same thing that had happened with the man downstairs happened. Black smoke poured out of the possessed girl's mouth and she collapsed to the ground, except this time Aubri didn't bother checking to see if the girl was alive. She knew she should, but she just didn't care at this point.

As she stalked out of the room, Dean pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against, blood dripping from his nose down his face, "Aubs…" He said a little brokenly as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me Winchester or I'll make sure your nose is broken for real." Aubri spat before stalking out of the room.

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he watched her go. He knew he deserved that after what he had just done. He shouldn't have let Lust get to him like that, but somehow she had gotten through. Aubri was probably always going to be a weak spot for him, just like Sam was. Well not _just_ like Sam was. The things he felt for her were nothing like the brotherly love he felt for Sam and that was the problem. He knew if he got involved with her she would only end up getting hurt and this was just proof of that. Shaking his head, he turned around and picked up the body of the girl and headed downstairs.

_~TFS~_

The sun was coming up as Aubri stood behind Sam and Dean, watching them dispose of the bodies of the people who had been possessed. "You think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked Dean as he watched Tamara saying goodbye to Isaac.

"No, definitely not." Dean answered, sounding a little stuffy from the swollen nose Aubri had caused with her elbow. Bobby walked up behind them and Dean turned to look at him, "Well you look like hell warmed over."

"You don't look much better yourself. Can't believe you let that demon get the jump on you." Bobby shot back.

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, sloppy I know. But for real Bobby, you look like you're about to keel over." Letting Bobby and Sam believe that the demon had done this to his face was better than them knowing that Aubri had done it, and _why_ she had done it.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel. I'm just glad Aubs could lend a hand with it. You've got a real knack for that sweetheart."

Aubri nodded, she hadn't spoken a word that wasn't an exorcism since she had had to fight off a lust ridden Dean and she didn't feel like talking now. She was way too tired.

"There any survivors Bobby?" Sam asked.

"The two Aubri did, pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but still."

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said, tilting his head toward the bodies in the grave they had dug.

"Bobby, that knife, what kind of blade can kill a demon." Sam asked. After they were sure all of the demons had been taken care of, Sam had told all of them about the girl who showed up and her demon killing knife.

Aubri cleared her throat, "Don't you think that if someone can make a gun that kills demons, then it's pretty reasonable to assume someone can make a knife that kills demons?"

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Yesterday I would have said there's no such thing, but Aubs is right, just cause we ain't never seen anything like it before doesn't mean there ain't something like it out there."

"I'm just gonna ask again, who was that masked chick?" Dean said, turning to look at his brother, "Actually the more troubling question would be how come a _girl_ can fight better than you?"

"Excuse me?" Aubri scoffed, "I seem to remember a certain girl saving your ass earlier." She pointed a finger at herself and raised her eyebrows, trying not to get pissed at Dean's slightly sexist comment.

"Yeah and while you were only dealing with one when a _girl_ saved your ass, I was dealing with three demons Dean, at once."

Dean laughed and slapped Sam on the shoulder, "Hey whatever it takes to get you through the night pal."

They all stood in silence for a moment before Sam spoke again; voicing the question Aubri was sure they had all been thinking since discovering the Seven Deadly Sins had come to town, "I have a more troubling question for you. If we let out the Seven Deadly Sins, then what else did we let out?"

"You're right, that is troubling." Dean said before striking a match and dropping it on the bodies in the grave.

After they finished cleaning up the bodies, Tamara shouldered her bag and walked past them, "See you around." She said quickly as she walked off.

Bobby turned and called after her, "Tamara, the world just got a lot scarier, be careful."

Tamara looked at them all for a moment before opening the door to her car, "You too." She said as she climbed in.

Bobby sighed as he turned back to face the three of them, "Keep your eyes peeled for omens, I'll do the same."

"You got it." Dean said as Bobby started to walk away.

"Hey Bobby?" Sam asked, stopping Bobby, "We can win this war, right?"

They all looked at Bobby expectantly, waiting for his answer, which didn't come. "Catch you on the next one." He said before continuing to walk to his car.

"That's comforting." Aubri muttered as they headed to the Impala.

Dean nodded in agreement, "So where to?"

"I was thinking Louisiana." Sam suggested.

"Little early for Mardi Gras isn't it." Aubri teased, pushing Sam lightly.

Sam shook his head, "No, I was talking to Tamara and she mentioned this hoodoo priest just outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out, you know, with your demon deal."

Aubri tensed, waiting for Dean to shut Sam down, "Nah." He said, a lot more calmly than Aubri expected.

"Nah?" Sam questioned, "What does that mean, nah?"

Dean shook his head, "Sam no hoodoo spell is gonna break this demon deal, it's a goose chase."

"Yeah but we don't know that." Sam argued.

"Look she can't help." Dean said cutting off Sam's argument, "I'm not going and that's that. What about Reno, huh?" He said, smacking Sam on the chest.

"You know what," Sam said, stopping Dean, "I've had it."

"Sam." Aubri protested, putting a hand on his arm only to have it shrugged off.

"No Aubs, we've been bending over backwards, trying to be nice to him. I just don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long." Dean said.

"Yeah, well you know what, I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive Dean and you act like you couldn't care less. You got some kind of death wish or something?"

"Sam stop, it's not like that." Aubri pleaded quietly.

"Then what is it like? Please, tell me."

Aubri saw the resolve cross Dean's face and knew that he was about to tell Sam the hairy details of his deal, the ones that they had been trying to keep from him. "We trap a crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way, you die. Ok? You die. Those are the terms and there's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you."

Sam took in a deep breath as he looked at Dean, "How could you make that deal Dean?"

"Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it." Dean shrugged, as if it were a no-brainer.

With that, any anger that Aubri had felt towards Dean over what had happened with Lust and all of the other shit he had put her through in the past weeks dissipated. She couldn't really stay mad at him when it hadn't even been his fault in the first place or when he was just trying to live his life after making the biggest sacrifice that anyone could ask of him and then he didn't even see it as a sacrifice. But Sam reacted in the way that Aubri and told Dean he would.

"So what, now I live and you die?"

Dean shrugged again, "That's the general idea, yeah." He said as he turned to walk to the Impala.

Aubri sighed as she watched Sam cut Dean's path off. She wasn't even going to try to get into the car until they had gotten this all out, "You're a hypocrite Dean." Sam stated, stopping in front of his brother. "How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? Cause I was there, I remember. You were twisted and broken and now you go and do the same thing, to me. What you did was selfish."

Dean raised his eyebrows, as if to ask if Sam was done, "Yeah, you're right, it was selfish, but I'm ok with that."

"Well I'm not." Sam protested.

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is I'm tired and I don't know, it's like there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"That's hellfire Dean." Sam shot back at him.

"Whatever," Dean shrugged, "You're alive, I feel good, for the first time in a long time. I've got a year to live, I want to make the most of it, so what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" With that Dean bypassed Sam, Aubri following him closely.

As Aubri climbed into the backseat Sam turned to look at him, "You're unbelievable."

Dean smirked, "Very true." He said before settling into the seat with a sigh.

Before Sam got in the car, Aubri reached forward and put her hand on Dean's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and gave him a strained smile. "We'll talk Aubs." He said quietly.

"Dean we don't…" Aubri started to protest.

He cut her off right before Sam got into the car, "We'll talk."

_~TFS~_

They stopped for the night at some skeevy motel that Aubri had begun to grow used to and Sam had gone out to get them something to eat for dinner under the instructions from Dean to get pie, lots and lots of pie. Aubri was sitting on one bed with Dean sprawled out on the other, both of them focusing on the TV. After a little while Dean broke the silence, "So about earlier…"

Aubri was shocked; she honestly hadn't expected Dean to bring up what had happened earlier despite the fact that he had been so insistent in the car on them talking. He wasn't one to talk about feelings so this was a little strange for Aubri. "Dean it's fine." She said quietly, hoping he would just drop it.

Dean sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that he was facing her, "Aubs, I just wanted to say sorry. What happened, it… I'm just sorry ok."

Aubri shook her head, "Dean it wasn't you, that bitch made you do it."

Running his hand over his hair, Dean shook his head slightly, "That doesn't make it ok Aubs, I should have fought it." He stood up and started pacing the room, uncomfortable with having to talk about this, but knowing if he didn't apologize to her he would hate himself even more. She deserved an apology. "I shouldn't have let her get to me like that, I didn't want to hurt you, it's just, it was _you_." He said gesturing towards her as if that explained everything.

Somehow, Aubri understood what he was saying, with even the slightest suggestion from Lust; she probably would have pounced on Dean like a rabid animal. He was a weak spot for her because of how she felt about him and if she understood what he was saying, then he was saying she was a bit of a weak spot for him. She watched him pacing for a moment before slowly standing up and crossing over to him, putting her hands on his forearms to stop his pacing, "You didn't hurt me Dean. Yeah I was kinda pissed, but it wasn't really because of you." She looked up at him and saw the pained expression on his face, "Really I'm fine." Reaching up she lightly touched the bruise that was forming on his jaw and then the one that had spread across his nose and under his eyes from her elbow, "If I remember right, I'm the one who hurt you."

Dean let out the breath he had been holding, heart racing slightly as her fingers lightly traced the bruises on his face, "So we're good?" He questioned.

Aubri nodded, "Yeah, we're good Winchester." Before she could stop herself, her arms wound around his neck and pulled him close to her in a hug. She tensed for a moment, realizing what she had just done, but when Dean's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, she relaxed against his solid form. She could feel his heart pounding away in his chest, matching her own pounding heart beat for beat. After a few moments had passed, she pulled back, looking up at him and giving him a smile. The smile faded though when she met his eyes and saw the look in them, the same look she had seen in them moments before he had her pinned against the wall except this time he wasn't under the control of a Sin, at least not directly.

She knew what she wanted and, taking matters into her own hands, Aubri stood on her tip toes, moving her hands to the back of Dean's head to pull it down. Her lips met his, softly at first, but with more hunger as soon as he realized what was happening. Dean's arms tightened around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he kissed her hungrily. He wanted to make up for what had happened earlier, he wanted this, he wanted _her_, he just didn't know how to tell her that and she deserved so much more than him.

Aubri bit down lightly on his lower lip, sucking on it, and a growl erupted from deep in Dean's throat as he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. He carried her over to the bed and was about to lower her down onto it when he heard the lock in the door turn. Instinctively, he released Aubri from his hold at the same time that she unwound her legs from around his hips, causing her to fall back on the bed.

Dean backed away quickly as Sam opened the door, eyes still locked with Aubri's, taking in her flushed cheeks and the pleased smile that had worked its way across her face. He smirked before breaking eye contact with her and turning to look at his brother, "Hey Sammy, did you get the pie?"

* * *

**So that was a pretty long chapter, but I am pretty happy with how it turned out. If I can get 7 reviews on this chapter by Sunday then I will do my best to have another update by next Tuesday. **


	22. An AN to let you guys know some stuff

First off I just want to say HOLY SHIT THE REVIEWS! You guys are seriously amazing and I got way more than the 7 reviews I was hoping for so thank you **soo much**! I know I said that I would try to have an update by Tuesday if I got that number of reviews, but that was before I found out I have three tests this coming week, two of them are tomorrow and they are lab finals, and I have a huge research paper due that is a big chunk of my grade that I haven't even started yet so while I know I promised Tuesday, that update probably won't happen until next week at the earliest. I'm really sorry it will take longer than expected, but college comes first. I just wanted to let all **76 of you** that follow this story (pardon me while I cry happy tears at that) that there will be an update. I know that **skylar691** said in their review that people always say they will update and then they don't. Well I just wanted to assure you that I'm not going to give up on this story, it's just gonna take a little longer than expected for the next chapter to be posted. I want it to be perfect because I have big plans for how Aubri, Ben, and Lisa are going to interact and how that will affect Aubri and Dean. Just one more time, **thank you so much for the ****91**** reviews, ****76 **** follows, and ****45**** favorites **on this story. It means so much to me that you guys like this.

Also, if any of you would be seriously interested in beta-ing this to maybe catch my inevitable spelling mistakes then PM me and we can figure something out!


	23. The Kids Are Alright P1

**I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update. Finals were brutal and then I just wanted to take a couple of days to decompress after that. I'm going to try to be a bit more regular with updates now that it is summertime, but I am also working two jobs this summer so if I don't have an update every week please don't kill me. **

**I just want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are amazing and it means so much to me that you like my stupid little idea.**

**Also another HUGE thanks to my beta ****Hawkeye'sBowGirl****! Hopefully now there will be fewer spelling mistakes and she can help me keep everything going along smoothly!**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, things were tense between Aubri and Dean, but not in an uncomfortable way, more like an I-want-to-jump-your-bones-but-Sam-is-in-the-room kind of way. Aubri couldn't help but blush when they locked eyes, the smirk that would creep across his face making her blush an even deeper shade of red, and she couldn't help but notice the gentle way he would put his hand on the small of her back if he ever walked past her or she was in his way. She couldn't tell if she was making a bigger deal out of it than she should have been, but damn he could get her blood boiling with just a look half the time.

They were sitting at the little table in the motel room they were staying in, the three of them crammed around it, knees constantly knocking into each other's, or in Aubri's case, Sam or Dean's booted feet accidentally squishing her toes, as Folsom slept, curled up on the floor behind Aubri's chair. They had swung by Bobby's to pick him up since they had been in the area and Aubri missed having the big guy around.

Dean looked up from the paper he was reading with a sigh, eyes passing briefly over Aubri's face. He smiled at how concentrated she was on the obituaries page she was reading. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she scanned the page, pushing her thick-framed glasses up her nose every five seconds since they could never stay in place. He froze when she glanced up at him over the paper, quirking an eyebrow as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Forcing himself to breathe, he gave her a quick wink before looking at Sam. "Sam, you gonna go get us some grub anytime soon?"

Sam looked up and opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a rumbling sound that erupted from his stomach. With a sigh he closed his laptop, "Burgers?"

"And pie. Take the pooch with you so he can stretch his legs." Dean said with a nod, eyes following Aubri as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Aubri stared at herself in the mirror after she finished washing her hands. It had been two and a half weeks and nothing since the run in with the Seven Deadly Sins. They needed a hunt, something, anything to get them going again. She had all this pent up energy and frustration that she needed to get out somehow and a hunt was just the thing for that. At least that was her theory. She splashed some water on her face and then gently toweled it off, straightening her glasses and tucking a few stray hairs into place before turning and leaving the bathroom.

As soon as she was out the door, she ran face first into something solid. She stumbled back from the impact and her foot caught in the door jamb, causing her to start to fall backwards until two strong hands reached out and grabbed her arms, steadying her. "Easy there Blondie." Dean said with a chuckle.

Aubri could tell he had that patented Dean Winchester smirk plastered on his face without even looking at him, so she just continued to stare at his chest like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, which she was sure it was when that pesky shirt wasn't covering it up. "Why were you lurking outside of the door Winchester?" She mustered up the courage to look up at him, trying her best to glare, but the glare faded when her eyes met his. Aubri's mouth went dry as she became painfully aware of how close they were standing, his hands still on her arms, holding her in place and giving her the sensation that her skin was on fire where he was touching her.

"No reason." He said, still smirking, but his gaze softening as he looked down at her. He let go of one of her arms to lightly trail his fingers down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

Aubri's eyes slowly drifted shut as she forced herself to draw in a ragged breath. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips as she opened her eyes and looked at Dean once more, instinctively taking a step forward, bracing her hands on his chest and feeling the pounding of his heart beneath her fingertips. His racing heart was the only thing that didn't fit with the cool and calm act that he was putting on at the moment.

Dean's free hand went up to cup the back of Aubri's head, forcing her to continue looking at him. His gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips, remembering what they felt like every other time they had kissed. He wanted to feel that again, but he also knew that she was different; he couldn't just treat her like the others. He couldn't be the love 'em and leave 'em type with Aubri. Not only did she deserve better than him, but it wasn't like he could just get in the Impala and drive off the next morning. He knew he shouldn't, but with her looking up at him like that, all he wanted to do was kiss her. "Dean…" She started to speak quietly, looking up at him shyly, uncertainty evident in her eyes.

"Come here." He said brusquely, cutting her off with his lips.

Aubri sighed and wound her arms around his neck, leaning heavily against him as her lips moved against his. Ever since their last kiss, this is all she wanted, what she imagined every time she looked at him. His hands were at the small of her back, holding her hips firmly against his as her mouth opened up to his probing. When he started to back up towards the bed, pulling her along with him, Aubri pulled back, her eyes searching his. "Where you going Blondie?" He asked, smirking to cover up the worry he felt at the idea that she might be pulling back because she didn't want this. There was no way he got those signals crossed though, was there?"

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she broke eye contact, "We can't, Sam will be back soon." She protested weakly.

Dean pulled her closer to him, pressing soft, teasing kisses to her lips, then her jaw line, and then moving on to her neck. "Aubs… come on."

She smiled, even if she wanted to stop she didn't think she would be able to. Needless to say, she didn't want him to stop. She grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her again and she crushed her lips against his. She felt his lips curve into a smile against hers as he turned them and lowered her onto the bed, scooting her back gently until his body was covering hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, loving the way it felt, loving the way it felt with his weight bearing down on her as his lips worked their way down her neck and across her collarbone. She would be happy if she could just have this feeling for the rest of her life.

It was that thought that stopped her in her tracks though. How long would this even last? Would it be a one time thing? What would happen when he got bored with her? She would have to leave of course, she wouldn't be able to hang around him, know what being with him felt like and not being able to have it again. It just made her feel too good and she knew it would be a feeling she would miss terribly if it was taken away from her after she got used to it. Her fears were put on the back burner though as her body went against her mind, hips grinding up against his as he lightly sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She could feel his smile against her skin and felt one of his hand slide under her shirt and up her side and she whimpered as she felt goosebumps rising on her skin in the wake of his touch. As she squirmed underneath him, legs spreading slightly as she tried to get the friction she craved, she heard a distant rumbling, the distinct rumbling of the Impala's engine. "Sam…" She managed to get out.

Dean stopped his ministrations and looked up at her, "What?"

"Sam is back." She moaned. She loved Sam like a brother, but dear God almighty that guy had the worst timing on the face of the planet.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean cursed, running his hand over his hair in frustration, inadvertently straightening it out, as he rolled off of Aubri and sat on the edge of the bed.

Aubri sat up and drew her knees up to her chest, trying not to shiver at the loss of Dean's warmth. "You can say that again." She muttered, barely keeping the frustration out of her voice.

Dean chuckled and stood up, starting to walk away from the bed before turning around and grabbing Aubri softly by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. He pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss and as he pulled away Aubri could see the promise of _later_ in his eyes.

_~TFS~_

The next day, Aubri and Sam were sitting at a small table in a café, waiting for Dean to get back with the day's paper so they could look over the obits and see if there might be a hunt. Aubri rolled her eyes when she heard Sam raise his voice to Bobby who he was on the phone with. Despite Dean telling him to drop it, Sam was still desperately searching for a way to get him out of the deal. Now, that wasn't to say that Aubri hadn't skimmed over a few articles here and there, or that she hadn't given Bobby a call after getting some idea, but Sam was consumed by this. She gently gave his leg a little kick, raising her eyebrows at him, trying to get him to take it down a notch so people at the other tables wouldn't stare.

Sam sighed at Aubri's expression and lowered his voice slightly. "Well maybe we got the translation wrong." He jumped when there was a knock on the window and he and Aubri both looked up to see Dean waving the paper he had picked up. "Well we can't just let Dean fry in hell, there's gotta be something, well… no... ok, gotta go, nevermind." He said quickly, hanging up the phone and slamming his laptop shut as Dean walked up to the table. "Hey!" he said breathlessly.

"Who's that?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Aubri, giving her a quick smile.

"Uhh, I was just ordering pizza." Sam tried to cover.

Aubri snorted slightly at Sam's lame excuse as Dean looked at him across the table, confused, "Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, I just felt like pizza you know."

"Ok Weirdy McWeirderson. So I think I got something." He said unfolding the paper.

Aubri looked over at him, eyes lighting up at the prospect of a hunt, finally something to do. "What is it?"

"Cicero, Indiana, falls on his own power saw." Dean shrugged as he tossed the paper to Sam.

"How do we know it wasn't just an accident?" Aubri asked, getting a little suspicious. This didn't sound like there was anything supernatural going on, just a clumsy guy who tripped and fell on a power saw.

Sam skimmed over the article, "That's it, one power saw?"

Dean leaned back in his chair and stretched his arm out over the back of Aubri's chair, "Well, yeah."

"And you think that this is a case?" Sam asked slowly, trying to pick up on whatever it was that Dean had seen in this article that had gotten his interest.

"Well I don't know, could be." Dean said with another shrug.

Aubri narrowed her eyes as she turned in her chair to look at him, "What's in Cicero Dean?"

Dean's stomach did a little flip when he saw the suspicion in Aubri's eyes, realizing a little too late that his reason for Cicero was not going to go over too well. _Might as well bite the bullet,_ he thought before speaking. "Ok, it's not just a hunt, there might be something better in Cicero than a case." He pulled his arm off of the back of Aubri's chair, just in case she got it into her head to tear it off after she heard his reasoning.

"And that is?" Sam led.

Dean smirked, "Lisa Braeden." He winced slightly, waiting for a slap or something to come from Aubri, but there was nothing. "Remember that road trip I took?" He asked, encouraged by the lack of violence coming from Aubri, "It was about eight years ago. You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that Banshee thing."

"Yeah." Sam said nodding, remembering what Dean was talking about now. "The uh, five states, five days."

"Yeah, well kind of, although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

Aubri felt like she had been sucker punched as she listened to Dean further explain the reasoning for going to Cicero. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have tricked herself into thinking that yesterday might have meant something, might have meant that things would change between her and Dean? She was just another thing on the list to check off before he went to hell. To think she had even put a little effort into trying to find a way to get him out of it. She couldn't believe she had been so blind. Dean Winchester was a player, and he had played her good.

"Come on it's my dying wish." Dean pleaded with Sam.

"How many dying wishes do you get Dean?" Aubri asked, fixing him with a look that could kill.

Dean paused for a second, seeing the hurt in her eyes, he had screwed up, big time. _Go big or go home_. "As many as I can squeeze out Aubs." He turned back to Sam to see him shaking his head, "Come on Sam, smile. God knows I'll smile if I get 24 hours with Gumby girl."

Aubri stood up in a huff, grabbing her coat off of the back of her chair as she brushed past Dean, "Well, let's get going Pokey. Wouldn't want to waste any time."

Dean and Sam watched Aubri as she stormed out of the café before turning to look back at each other, "She seem mad to you?" Sam asked.

"Nah, she's fine." Dean said with a shake of his head as he tried to suppress the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had screwed up big time and it didn't look like Aubri would be paying him any attention any time soon. _Guess it's a good think we're going to Cicero then_.

_~TFS~_

They pulled up in front of the Cicero Pines Motel and Dean stopped the car so Sam and Aubri could get out and get them a room. Sam climbed out and got his bags, Dean teasing him by revving the engine a couple of times. Aubri stayed seated in the backseat with Folsom though, "Come on Aubs, you and the drool machine get out too."

Aubri shook her head, "Nah, I want to see if she slams the door in your face for showing up for a booty call after eight years. Me and Folsom will stay in the car, you won't even know we are there."

Dean rolled his eyes when he saw the determined glint in her eyes. She was pissed, and short of physically removing her from the car himself, he knew there wasn't much chance of her getting out. "Whatever." He said with a huff, this was not how he had planned for things to go. "Don't wait up Sammy." He called before speeding off, taking his frustration with Aubri out on the road. He got that she was pissed, but did that mean she had to cockblock him? _Of course it does Dean, how else is she gonna get back at you for this?_ A little voice in the back of his mind said, reminding him that he was the one who fucked up here.

Aubri unbuckled her seatbelt and did her best to climb over into the front seat without hitting Dean. "So I got Sam to help me do some digging while you were busy being a pig, and it turns out that the ex-wife of the guy who fell on his power saw lives near Gumby girl. I figured if I get bored and she does for some reason let you in the house, I could go check it out."

"There isn't actually a case here Aubs." Dean said with a sigh.

She shrugged, "You never know, might as well look into it while we are here."

After that they drove in silence, the only sounds being Folsom's panting in the backseat and the rumble of the engine. They got to a developing neighborhood and drove past a couple houses that were still being built, "These are pretty nice. Gumby girl must be doing pretty well for herself." Aubri said only a little bitterly as she looked at the houses they were passing.

Dean nodded, but didn't say anything else, just kept on driving to the address that was supposed to be Lisa's. He figured if he didn't say anything else he wouldn't be able to dig himself any deeper into the hole he was already in and that maybe Aubri would cool off in a little while. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, could she?

They pulled up in front of the house and saw balloons tied to the lamp post outside, "Oh good, you got here just in time for the party Dean." Aubri said as she settled back in her seat, turning so she could have a good view of the front door of the house.

"Yeah, looks like it." Dean said absentmindedly as he double checked the address. "Just, for the love of God, stay here."

"There's no way in hell I'm giving up this prime seating. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to see her slam the door in your face."

With a sigh, Dean got out of the car, looking back over his shoulder once to see Folsom's head hanging out of the driver's seat window and Aubri leaning around the dog to give him a little smile. He shook his head and walked up the door, muttering about the damn dog getting drool on the steering wheel before he raised his hand to knock, plastering a smile on his face as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. The woman who opened the door looked like she hadn't changed a bit in the past eight years and it took him a little by surprise.

"Dean!" She said excitedly, a smile spreading across her face when she recognized him. _Take that Aubs_, he thought.

"Lisa, how's it going?"

She laughed as she leaned on the door, "Wow, so how long's it been?"

"Eight, going on nine years now. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, uh, so what are you doing here?" She asked, smile dimming a little as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I was just passing through and I couldn't resist. I remembered that you love surprises, so…"

Lisa laughed, "Yeah, Dean Winchester, wow, just wow." Her laugh got a little nervous as they looked at each other. "Oh I'm sorry, you kinda came at a bad time, we're having a party."

"Party? Well, I love parties."

Lisa nodded, looking like she wasn't too keen on the idea of him coming, but Dean was banking on her not being able to resist letting him in. He smiled his best Dean Winchester smile at her and it was at that moment that a loud bark came from behind him. Lisa leaned to the side to get a better look around him and saw Folsom's big head sticking out of the window of the Impala, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted. "You have a dog now?" She asked uncertainly.

Dean shook his head, before turning to glare at Folsom over his shoulder and he thought he caught a glimpse of Aubri laughing with her hand over her mouth, "Nah, he belongs to a friend. Dog likes riding in the car so they insisted on coming along, seeing the sights. So party?"

"Oh yeah, come on in," Lisa said, looking back up at him, "Your friend and their dog can come too, if they want." She gave a wave in the direction of the car.

"Oh no I'm sure they wouldn't…" Dean started to protest.

"Wouldn't what Winchester?" Aubri asked, appearing at his side breathing a little heavily from jogging up to the house. "Aubri Layne. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile, sticking her hand out to Lisa.

"Lisa Braeden." Lisa smiled back before looking down at the big dog, "Is he good with kids?"

Aubri's eyebrows shot up, _kids?_ She recovered quickly with a nod, "Oh Folsom, he's great with everyone."

"Well follow me then." Lisa said, turning to lead them into the house.

"Kids huh?" Aubri said, looking up at Dean as they walked into the house.

Dean shrugged, "Beats me, she said there was a party. What happened to me not even knowing you guys were here?"

Aubri blinked up at him innocently, "Folsom missed you that's all." She tried to suppress her smile; there was no way she was letting him know that she had told Folsom to speak up.

Their question about the kids was answered as soon as they stepped into the backyard and two kids ran past them. Folsom saw all the fun being had and loped off with a bark, in search of some unsuspecting kid who might be willing to share their food. "So who's the party for?" Dean asked, looking over at Lisa.

"Ben, my son."

"Oh," Dean fumbled slightly, "You have a…"

"Yeah, that's him." Lisa said with a smile, pointing at the boy unwrapping presents.

Aubri and Dean both followed her pointing finger to see a little boy cheering over the AC/DC CD he had gotten. "Cute kid." Aubri said to Lisa, distracted a little by the fact that he reminded her a lot of someone standing right next to her.

"How old?" Dean asked tensely.

"Eight." Lisa responded quickly before seeing someone new arrive. "Could you two excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure, don't mind us." Dean said, turning to look back at Ben.

"Eight huh?" Aubri asked, feeling only slightly sick to her stomach. She had done the math pretty quickly and now Ben's resemblance to Dean made even more sense.

"Yeah…" Dean said, mind going a hundred miles a minute as he watched Ben. Then he figured out what Aubri already suspected, "Oh God." He muttered, his face turning slightly pale.

Even though he had been a class act douche bag, Aubri couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. She gently put a hand on his arm, "How about we go get some cake?"

Dean nodded almost robotically, his eyes slightly unfocused, "Yeah, cake."

Aubri cut a piece of cake and put it on a plate, nudging Dean's arm to get his attention before handing it to him. "Kid has a cool cake, I'll give him that." She said, smiling down at the cars on the cake.

Dean smirked as he looked at the cake, "Yeah, I would have killed for a cake like this when I was a kid."

Aubri looked up at him, surprised, "You never had a birthday cake."

"Birthdays weren't exactly our dad's thing," he shrugged, and couldn't help but smile a little at Aubri's furrowed brow, "it's no biggie Aubs." He slung his arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze before turning around to get the lay of the land. His eyes landed on two older women sitting in chairs talking to each other while staring at him, "Hi."

"Hi." They said in unison, looking him up and down as if her were a piece of meat.

Aubri laughed quietly before grabbing Dean's arm, "Bye." She said, wiggling her fingers at them as she pulled Dean towards the moon bounce. Folsom was sitting at the entrance, staring at the children who had abandoned their playtime with him to jump in the castle. "Would you get a load of that thing?" Aubri said with a low whistle. Folsom's head perked up at the sound of her voice and trotted over to her and Dean with a whine, sitting in between the two of them and leaning heavily on Aubri's leg.

The big dog's tail started wagging when the birthday boy approached; leaning on the fence next to Dean, "Sup?" He said with a nod of his head.

"Sup with you?" Dean responded.

A mother and child walked past and Aubri couldn't help but watch in awe as Ben and Dean turned their heads, movements mirroring each other's as they followed their movements, obviously checking them out. "Oh my God." She whispered, shaking her head slightly. "So, it's your birthday isn't it?" She asked, turning to look around Dean at the little boy.

"Guilty." He said, not paying her any attention at first, but then he looked at her briefly and gave her a smile that was so _Dean_ that she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Cool party." Dean said, looking down at the kid standing next to him.

Ben smirked, "Dude it's so freakin' sweet, and this moon bounce, it's epic."

Aubri laughed to herself as Dean looked over at her in confusion and then eyed the moon bounce, "Yeah it's pretty awesome."

"You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like hot chick city out there." Ben leaned over and took a peek at Folsom who was eyeing the cake in his hands, "You've probably got a good thing going with the whole dog thing, but dude, moon bounces." Ben assessed before setting his plate down and running over to the castle. As he climbed in, Aubri and Dean could hear him say, "Ladies, here comes trouble."

Trying to suppress the slightly sick feeling in her stomach, Aubri turned to look at Dean. She had just been joking earlier when she had suggested Ben might be his kid, but now, with the evidence in front of them, it was looking more and more likely that congratulations might be in order. She could see Dean doing the math again in his head and was caught off guard when he spun around, knocking into her, and rushed towards the house, "Dean!" She called after him exasperatedly as she followed after him. In her rush to catch up with Dean, Aubri bumped into a woman who was walking past her, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she turned to look at who she had just run into. She recognized her face from the digging that she and Sam had done, she was the ex-wife of the guy who had died.

"It's fine." The woman said shortly before turning to look down at the child who was standing just behind her, "Katie, we're leaving."

Aubri was about to turn and walk into the house to tell Dean that the ex-wife was here when she noticed Folsom eyeing the little girl, Katie, suspiciously as he slowly walked past her. The hair on his back was standing up and his tail was low as he kept his eyes locked on her. It was only when Katie looked back at Folsom, a chillingly blank look on her face, that Folsom quickly moved himself to stand between Aubri and Katie, hackles raised as a low growl rumbled in his throat. Katie's mother pulled her tightly to her side as Aubri's hand snaked out and snagged Folsom by the collar, "Folsom no!" She admonished as she pulled him back and forced him to sit down. "I am so sorry, he's never done that before." She apologized profusely as the woman just shook her head and quickly led Katie away. "What the hell bud?" Aubri whispered as she held onto Folsom's collar and led him into the house, trying to stay a few feet away from Katie and her mother as they walked past Dean and Lisa. "Dean, we have to talk." Aubri said through gritted teeth as his gaze followed Katie and her mother.

Dean held up a finger and turned to look at Lisa, "Something wrong with your friend?"

She rolled her eyes at Dean's blatant brush-off and turned to face Lisa, "Yeah, is she ok, she seemed awful upset." She waited patiently even though she already knew what Lisa's answer would be.

"She's been through a lot," Lisa sighed, "her ex just died in this horrible accident."

Aubri's elbow shot out and caught Dean in the ribs. He turned quickly to glare at her as she looked up at him with raised brows before he turned back to Lisa, "Oh yeah, we just read about that, the power saw?"

"Yeah, there's just been a lot of bad luck in the neighborhood lately." Lisa said sadly.

"What kind of bad luck?" Dean asked, suddenly serious.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it! I hope that wasn't too weird of a spot to stop the chapter, but it was kind of getting away from me so I had to pump the brakes. I've already started writing the next chapter, so if I can get 9 reviews (that will put me at 105 total reviews) then I promise on everything I love I will have an update by Wednesday!**


	24. The Kids Are Alright P2

**Yes I know I suck for taking so long to update. I have good reasons though, such as severe writer's block, I was sick, and I am working two jobs (applying for job number three as soon as this is posted). I'm so sorry it took so long and I'll try to do better! I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter and all of the other chapters. Your reviews mean so much to me and they really do help me push through those times where I couldn't come up with relatively creative to save my life. Also a special thanks to my beta ****Hawkeye'sBowGirl** **for catching my mistakes and fixing what needs to be fixed.**

**Tigereyekum**** had a good question about the last chapter and why Aubri would go with Dean when he went to Lisa's house even though she knew it was going to hurt. I like to think that despite all of the good qualities Aubri has, she is kind of a glutton for punishment and maybe a little too curious sometimes. Sure she knew seeing Dean with Lisa would hurt, but she also let her curiosity about Lisa get the better of her so she decided to deal with the hurt to satisfy her curiosity.**

* * *

They made a pretty hasty exit after Lisa told them about all of the "accidents" happening in the neighborhood. "Something is definitely wrong here." Aubri muttered as she followed Dean to the car, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll tell Sammy and then we'll check it out." Dean said, climbing into the driver's seat and grimacing as he wiped a glob of slobber that Folsom had left behind, off of the steering wheel.

Aubri shook her head as she climbed into the passenger seat after letting Folsom into the backseat, "Dean, there is no maybe about it, something nasty is happening here. Did you see that little girl whose dad fell on the power saw? She was majorly creepy. Folsom _growled_ at her Dean. I actually thought he was gonna take a bite out of her for a second and she didn't even flinch. And to top it all off, her mom didn't even seem pissed; it was like she would have been ok with my dog eating her kid. It just doesn't feel right."

Dean glanced at the dopey dog sitting in the backseat, tongue lolling happily out of the side of his mouth. "Yeah that does seem pretty weird."

"_Pretty weird_? " Aubri questioned, "Dean, that dumb dog loves everyone. The only time I've ever heard him growl was when he thought he was protecting me. So if he growled at that kid then something is wrong with her."

"We'll check it out Aubs, don't worry." Dean said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it and putting his hand back on the wheel.

Aubri stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open. She just didn't get this guy. One minute he is hot and heavy, trying to get her into bed. The next, he all but ignores her so he can hook up with some old flame. Then he's back to doing things like grabbing her hand. She shook her head and turned to look out the window, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with this case, and with Dean.

After a few minutes of silence, Aubri spoke up again, "So is he yours?" She tried to push down the bitterness and slight jealousy she felt as she waited for his response.

"What?"

With a sigh she turned around in her seat to face him, "The kid, Ben, is he yours?"

Dean stared at her blankly for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket with a shake of his head, "Nah, Lisa said he wasn't."

"I guess that's good then." Relief flooded Aubri and she tried to hold back a smile. Sure she was still jealous of Lisa for being the reason they came to Cicero, but at least she didn't feel some unnecessary hate towards the lady for being the mother of Dean's child. She knew it was ridiculous for her to feel that way to begin with, Dean wasn't hers, but she didn't know this Lisa and her existence had already kind of screwed up whatever had been happening between her and Dean, at least for the time being. But if Ben had actually been Dean's kid, who knows what would have happened? Would he have wanted to stay? And what would that have meant for her and Sam? Sure Sam would have been welcome to stay, but her, she wasn't family, she was just the girl who showed up out of the blue. They were still trying to find a way to get her home, which meant that they didn't want her to stay. She shook her head trying to get the dark thoughts out of her head, they had a hunt to focus on; it was just what she needed. "You gonna call Sam and let him know what's going on?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he dialed Sam's number and put the phone to his ear. He glanced at Aubri out of the corner of his eye as the phone rang. She seemed upset and it was more than the usual _Aubs is pissed at me cause I'm an idiot_ kind of upset, she looked like she was about to cry and he sure as hell didn't want that. He elbowed her gently and gave her a quick wink and a smile when she looked at him, earning him a faint blush on her cheeks accompanied by a small smile as she shook her head at him.

Finally Sam picked up, _"Hello?"_

"Dude, there is a job here. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper. All in this Morning Hill gated community. There's people falling off of ladders, drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"_That is weird…"_

"Yeah, there's something these big gates can't protect them from. We're heading your way so be ready." Dean cranked the engine, hanging up as it roared to life.

"So, we going to check out the houses where these guys died?" Aubri asked, her eyes lighting up as she smiled at the thought of the upcoming hunt.

Dean nodded as he looked her up and down, taking in her plain white t-shirt, jeans, and Chucks. "We should probably make a quick stop if you're gonna do any real helping."

Aubri's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Cause Aubs, you gotta look the part." He explained.

_~TFS~_

They stopped by a little clothing store and Aubri settled on a black blazer, a light blue, flowy blouse paired with a just-above-the-knee-length black pencil skirt that she thought border lined on the tight side, but Dean assured her it was fine, and a pair black pumps that her grandma would have called "hooker heels" even though they only had a four inch heel. She straightened her skirt as she walked out of the store, Dean trailing just behind her, "Ok so I get that I have to look the part and all, but what use am I going to be to you guys if we have to make a getaway and I can't run in these shoes. Maybe we should take them back and I can get those flats." She said nervously, turning slightly as if she were going to go back and return the heels.

Dean grabbed her by the arms, stopping her mid turn, and forced her to keep walking towards the Impala, "The shoes are fine Aubs." He said, rolling his eyes. He wasn't a fashion consultant for crying out loud, but there was no way in hell he was letting her take those heels back when they made her legs look that good.

Sam had walked from the motel to meet them at the store since it was only a couple blocks away and was leaning on the Impala waiting for them, already in his suit and tie. "Looking good Aubs."

She pulled her arms out of Dean's hold as she walked the rest of the way to the Impala, "You don't look so bad yourself and you get to wear normal shoes. I'm gonna be easy pickings for anything that moves faster than a leisurely walk."

"At least now you're not so short." Sam said, opening the car door for her.

"I am not short Sam; you two are the abnormally tall ones." Aubri said with a huff as she tried to gracefully enter the car in a skirt and heels.

"Whatever you say Aubs." Dean said with a laugh as Sam handed him the bag that his "professional looking" clothes were in.

Sam climbed into the front seat as Dean went back inside the store to change. "So I guess you guys do this pretty often." Aubri said, leaning forward in her seat.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"This," Aubri gestured at his clothes, "the whole dressing up and pretending to be someone official thing."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's easier to get into people's houses this way. It's a hell of alot easier to say you're FBI or that you work for the insurance company than to knock on someone's door and say 'Hey you've got a monster in your basement, do you mind if we come in and take care of that?'"

Aubri nodded as she settled back in her seat, looking out the window and watching the front doors of the store, waiting for Dean to emerge. "That makes sense. It's kind of fun in a way don't you think? I mean it's like playing dress up, but not in a weird kinky way."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam laughed.

Aubri continued to watch to store doors for Dean and when he emerged, her heart started slamming in her chest and her face got really warm. She had to admit, the jerk sure did clean up nice and there was nothing she liked more than a well dressed man. A cocky grin spread across Dean's face as he caught her staring at him and Aubri quickly looked away, face blushing a deep red. _Get it together Aubri_, she mentally scolded herself. She was mad at him, wasn't that supposed to make it easier for her to not want to pounce on him when he smiled at her like that?

_~TFS~_

They made their way back to Morning Hills and stopped by a few of the houses where men had died in the supposed accidents. Aubri helped Sam ask questions while Dean walked around the houses, looking for clues that would lead to something supernatural. After they left the second to last house on their list, they started to head back to the Impala. Aubri took off her shoes, leaning down to rub her feet quickly before hurrying after Sam and Dean. "Should've gone with the flats." She muttered as she slowed down between the two brothers. "So that little girl, Dakota, she was pretty terrifying wasn't she? I mean in a, she probably watches you while you sleep and cuts the heads off of her dolls kind of way."

Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and did you see the red marks near the windows and fences?" Sam asked, turning to look down at Aubri.

"Yeah, do you think that means something?"

Sam shook his head slightly, "Probably, I'm not sure yet." He looked down at the shoes Aubri was holding in her hands, "Why don't you guys go ahead and head back to the room, I can handle this last one on my own."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked, turning to look at his brother.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sam reached out and put a hand on Aubri's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, "You did good today Aubs."

Aubri beamed up at him, "Thanks Sam."

Sam turned with a wave and headed towards the last address on the list while Dean and Aubri continued walking to the Impala, which they had left parked by the small park that was in the gated community. Folsom was waiting patiently in the car, big head hanging out of the window that had been left rolled down for him. Dean opened the door and let the big dog out so he could stretch his legs, "Get out of here you big drool machine." He muttered, trying to sound mad at Folsom, who took off running towards the park with a quiet bark.

"Don't even try to act mad." Aubri said, shoving Dean's shoulder playfully, "You know you like him." She switched the painful heels for her chucks she had left lying in the floorboards of the Impala before standing back up and looking over the roof of the car. "Where did he get off to?" She muttered quietly, scanning the green park for any sign of her dog. She spotted him sitting next to a bench, big head resting in a kid's lap as his tail wagged slowly. A smile spread across Aubri's face when she realized who the kid was and her elbow shot out to catch Dean lightly in the side, "Look who he found." She set off towards the park bench, Dean trailing close behind her.

When they got to the bench, Folsom looked at them briefly before sighing and putting his big head back in Ben's lap. "Hey Ben." Dean said with a wave.

"Hey, you guys were at my party." The little boy looked up at them, sounding a little sad when he spoke. "This is your dog right?"

"Yeah, well, he's her dog." Dean said, pointing at Aubri. "This is Aubri and I'm Dean."

"And this is Folsom," Aubri added, crouching down next to Folsom and scratching his head, "He really seems to like you." She smiled at Ben as Dean went to sit next to him, bothered by the fact that the little boy looked so sad, "Are you alright Ben?"

Ben just looked down at this lap and shrugged, not saying a word. Aubri noticed the empty case in his hands and looked at Dean, nodding towards the case when he made eye contact with her. Dean looked from the game case to a group of boys who looked a little older than Ben who were all huddled around one boy playing a game. "Is that your game they're playing with?" He asked, looking back at Ben.

"Brian Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back." Ben said without looking up.

"You want me to go..." Dean started to stand up before Ben grabbed him and stopped him.

"No! Don't go over there, only bitches send a grown up." Ben said forcefully.

Aubri laughed, a little shocked by the kid's language, while Dean smirked, "You're not wrong." He had to give it to the kid, he was pretty tough.

"And I'm not a bitch." Ben said, settling back against the bench with a shake of his head, reaching a hand out to pet Folsom on the head.

Dean looked back over at the kids playing the game and leaned in towards Ben, "Is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers?" When Ben nodded, Dean leaned in a little closer, "Here's what you're going to do." He glanced up at Aubri and, realizing that she probably wouldn't agree with what he was about to tell the kid, whispered his instructions to Ben so she couldn't hear.

When Ben got up and started walking towards the group of boys, Aubri took his spot on the bench next to Dean. "What did you tell him?" She asked suspiciously.

"Something every kid his age should know how to do." He replied with a shrug.

"And what is that exactly?"

Dean nodded his head towards the huddle of boys, "Just wait and see Aubs."

Ben looked back at them when the group of boys wouldn't let him into their group and when Dean gave him a thumbs up, Aubri got a bad feeling that the advice he had given Ben wasn't necessarily the normal advice one would give a kid in this situation. She smiled as Ben turned to walk back towards the bench, but that smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock as Ben quickly turned back around and kneed Brian Humphrey in the groin. She couldn't help but smile just a little as the bully rolled on the ground and Ben took back his game, running back over to them with a huge smile across his face. "Dude that was awesome!" The little boy said as he came to a stop in front of them. His huge smile was contagious and Aubri couldn't help but beam back at him.

Dean stuck his hand up, "Up high, that's right!" He said encouragingly as Ben sat down between him and Aubri.

Celebrations were cut short by a disapproving voice, "Benjamin Isaac Braeden, what's gotten into you?" Lisa asked angrily.

"He stole my game!" Ben explained.

"So you kick him? Since when is…" Lisa trailed off when her eyes landed on Dean, "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

Aubri grimaced as Dean began to defend himself, knowing that whatever explanation he had wasn't going to go over well with Lisa, "Somebody had to teach him how to kick a bully in the nads." He reasoned.

"Who asked you to teach him anything?"

"Just relax." Dean said, trying his best to get Lisa to calm down. He was starting to feel kinda bad about telling Ben to kick the kid now, if only because Lisa was about to tear him a new one.

Lisa reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him off the bench, leaving Aubri sitting with Ben who was looking down at his hands in his lap. Aubri couldn't help but feel a little bad for the kid, all he wanted was to get his game back. Sure kicking the kid maybe hadn't been the best way to do it, but kids fought. Hell, even she had kicked a couple boys in the shins for pulling her hair and making fun of her glasses growing up. She reached out and gave Ben's shoulder a light squeeze, smiling faintly when he looked up at her. "She's pretty pissed isn't she?" He said quietly.

Aubri could tell the kid was worried that his mom was going to lay into him when she was done with Dean, "Don't worry about it bud." She said, giving his shoulder another squeeze, "She's just mad at Dean. Ladies like your mom are always mad at Dean."

That earned her a brief smile that faded quickly when Lisa grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him after her, "Just leave us alone." She said tersely to Dean, glaring at him before shooting a warning look at Aubri as well.

Aubri stood up to go stand next to Dean, who was watching Lisa and Ben walk off with a slightly hurt look on his face. She stopped when Ben rushed past her and grabbed onto Dean's legs, giving him a hug and looking up at him, "Thanks." He said before letting go and moving on to quickly wrap his arms around Aubri in a tight squeeze before patting Folsom on the head and taking back off after his mom.

"He's a sweet kid." Aubri said, bumping Dean with her shoulder as they watched Lisa lead Ben away.

"Yeah…" Dean said not really focusing on what Aubri was saying. He was more interested in the three kids who were standing in a row, not playing, just staring.

Aubri looked up at Dean, she could tell he was distracted, "What is it?" Dean didn't say anything, he just nodded towards the three kids as they turned their heads in unison to stare at them. Aubri shivered slightly and moved to stand closer to Dean. She heard a rumbling sound coming from the ground by her feet and looked down to see Folsom standing in front of her and Dean protectively, hackles raised as he growled at the three children from afar. "He's doing it again Dean." Aubri whispered.

Dean looked from Folsom to the kids and then back down at Folsom, trying to figure out what it was that the big dog was sensing that he couldn't. He put an arm around Aubri's shoulders, "Come on Aubs, let's get out of here. We'll see if Sam found anything."

_~TFS~_

When they got back to the motel room, Dean didn't waste any time with hello's, "Something's wrong with the kids in this town." He announced, Aubri nodding in agreement as she followed him inside.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam said, not taking his eyes off of his computer screen.

Aubri went to stand behind Sam, leaning over his shoulder as she looked at the screen of his laptop, "Got any ideas?" She asked, knowing full well that he did after she saw the open windows on his browser.

"Yeah, what do you know about changelings?" Sam said, turning to look over his shoulder at them.

"Evil monster babies?" Dean provided as he went through the stuff on his bed.

Sam shook his head, turning to look at the laptop screen again, "No, not necessarily babies."

"So the kids, like that creepy little girl we saw at that one house, and the kids Folsom growled at at the park?" Aubri asked, moving to sit on her bed next to Folsom.

"Yeah, there's one in every victims' house." Sam handed Dean a map of the neighborhood and Dean held it out so Aubri could look at it as she stood up and moved beside him.

"So what exactly is the story on these changelings?" Aubri asked, looking up from the map.

"Well, they can perfectly mimic children. According to lore they climb in the window and snatch the kid." Sam explained.

That rang a bell with Aubri, "Would that explain the marks on the window at that one house?"

Sam nodded, "Could be, they looked to me like blood."

"So a changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, and joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Not quite," Sam said, "Changelings feed on the mom, synovial fluid, the moms have these odd bruises on the backs of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

Aubri's brow furrowed as she scratched Folsom behind his ears, "So is that why all the dads keep dropping like flies around these kids, cause they get in the way?"

"Yeah, seems like anything that gets between them and their food source ends up dead."

"And fire is the only way to waste them?" Dean asked, holding up his homemade flamethrower.

"Yep." Sam confirmed.

"Great, so we just bust in, grab the kids, drag them out and torch them on the front lawn, that'll go great with the neighbors." Dean said sarcastically.

"Sam, what do they do with the real kids? They don't…" Aubri trailed off, chilled at the thought that these things might kill the real children.

Sam shook his head, "No they don't. According to lore they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but hopefully it's true and the real kids are out there somewhere."

"We better start looking," Dean said, standing up and then stopping as a thought crossed his mind, "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

Aubri knew exactly who he was thinking about, "Looks like we have a stop to make." She said as she shrugged on her jacket, Dean nodded in agreement.

"If the real kids are out there we might not have time." Sam argued.

"Sam, we have to." Dean knew that Ben wasn't his, but he had started to like the kid and he didn't want anything to happen to him or Lisa.

* * *

**Once again, I am so sorry for the wait. I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, although I'm not going to promise a time for the next update because I just don't know how much time I will have to write because of my work schedule. **


	25. The Kids Are Alright P3

**Sorry this update took so long. It was a mix of procrastination, distraction, and the fact that I got horrible writers block when I was writing the last part of this chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied with the ending, but hopefully you guys like it. Just a warning, ****the end of this chapter is rated M!**** If you don't like reading smutty things then just stop when you want to. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Aubri watched Dean's face in the rearview mirror worriedly as they raced towards Morning Springs. She knew how worried he was about Ben being taken by one of those things, she was worried too. Ben was a sweet kid and she could only imagine Lisa's pain if something happened to him. Sure, she didn't think she'd ever be best friends with the lady, but that didn't mean she wanted her son to be kidnapped by his evil twin who would then suck the life out of his mom, no one deserved that. She reached her hand over the seat and placed it on Dean's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, "They'll be ok." She said reassuringly as she felt him relax slightly under her hand and he gave her a strained smile.

"Yeah, of course." Dean said, giving himself no other option than to agree with Aubri. They would get Ben and Lisa out in time, they would save the real kids, and they would torch the evil sons of bitches that caused all of this. Everything would work out. He shook his head lightly, who was he kidding, when did everything ever go 100% according to plan? He needed to keep his guard up, be ready for anything, no use in getting his hopes up.

As they neared Lisa's house, Folsom started whining quietly and pacing in the backseat, obviously upset by something. Aubri rubbed his neck, trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. The big dog just continued to whine softly as he stared out the window, looking as concerned as a dog could possibly look. When Dean pulled the car to a stop in the street in front of Lisa's house, Folsom stood up, whining even louder, and Aubri got an idea. "Dean you should take Folsom with you."

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Why would I do that?"

Aubri rolled her eyes, "Because Dean, if Ben isn't actually Ben, he'll be able to tell. You saw how he was with those kids at the park and he freaked out at the girl at the party. He loves Ben so he'll act different if it's really the changeling in there."

Dean nodded and climbed out of the car, opening the back door from Folsom to jump out, "Makes sense, come on Drool Machine."

Aubri watched tensely as Dean walked up the front steps, Folsom trailing behind him, head and tail hanging low as they approached the front door and Dean knocked, "God I hope it's actually Ben in there." She whispered.

Dean waited at the front door with Folsom next to him as he heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal a confused looking Lisa, "Dean, what are you…"

He interrupted her; needing to make sure he got her and Ben to safety as quickly as possible. "Hey I was thinking, um, Ben's birthday, I didn't even bring him a present."

Lisa looked at him brows raised, "That's ok."

Dean dug through his wallet, sneaking a peek at Folsom whose ears were alert as he stared into the house. "No, no, I feel terrible, so here." He pulled out a credit card from one of the scams he had run recently and handed it to Lisa, "Take a long weekend, just the two of you, on me. I hear Six Flags is great this time of year. Go now, avoid the traffic." He smiled, hoping Lisa would take the bait and go.

She studied the card and the looked up at him an exasperated look on her face, "Siegfried Houdini? Whose card is this?"

"Mine. It'll work, I promise."

"You should leave." Lisa handed the card back to him.

"Lisa…" Dean started, only to be cut off by Ben.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Ben asked as he appeared behind her.

Dean looked around Lisa at Ben, "Nothing Ben, it's cool." He reassured, only to get a sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard a low growl emitting from Folsom's throat as the dog's eyes locked on Ben.

"Make him go away Mommy." Ben said, not paying any attention to the growling dog.

Lisa turned to look back at Dean, "You heard him, get out, and get that dog under control." She said with a nod at Folsom.

Dean looked down at Folsom, who continued to growl as he backed up a few steps from the door, and then back up at Lisa, "Lisa, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Get out!" Lisa shouted, slamming the door in his face.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him and turned just as Aubri made it to the bottom of the steps. "What happened?" She asked as Folsom ran over to her, whining as he leaned against her legs.

"That's not Ben." Dean answered grimly. "Take him back to the car, I want to check something." He started to walk around the side of the house, looking for any sign that Ben had been taken.

"We'll go with you." Aubri offered, starting to follow him.

"Aubs just go to the car and take Folsom with you!" Dean said harshly as he whipped around to look at her. He wanted her in the car with Sam where it was safe, but he knew as soon as he saw her face that he had been too harsh with his words.

"Ok." Aubri whispered, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice and failing miserably. She knew he was worried about Ben, but did he have to take it out on her? She walked back to the car and followed Folsom into the back seat. "Ben's changed." She explained when Sam looked at her questioningly.

"You sure?" He asked worriedly.

"Dean's making sure right now."

Sure enough, just a few minutes later Dean ran up to the car, "They took Ben, he's changed. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?" Sam asked as Aubri felt her stomach drop. She felt sick at the thought of something happening to Ben.

Dean shook his head, "I don't think it is blood and I think I know where the kids are." He cranked the engine and sped off as soon as it roared to life.

They drove through the neighborhood until they reached a house that was still under construction. A house that had a pile of red dirt in front of it. "You're sure they're here?" Aubri asked as they climbed out of the car, leaving Folsom in the back, and she followed Sam and Dean over to the pile of red dirt.

"Yeah, look at this," Sam held out a handful of the dirt, "This is what was on the window."

"Alright, you take the front, I'll go around." Dean ordered, "Aubri you stay in the car."

"Like hell I will!" Aubri protested stubbornly, glaring up at him, "When are you going to learn? You might need my help. What if you and Sam have to fight something? Who is going to get the kids out then?" She took the flashlight out of his hand, "Now let's get moving."

Dean shook his head as he led the way around the back of the house. Sure he should know better than to tell Aubri to stay behind. She was always so determined to help, but he couldn't help but hope that one day she would listen to him and stay where it was safe.

When they got inside, they walked quietly through the house, hearing the creaks and groans of the wood and an out of place rattling sound. Aubri wanted to ask Dean what he thought it was, but was afraid that if there was something bad in the house her voice would alert it of their presence. She followed Dean as quietly as she could until they came to a set of stairs leading into the basement. Remembering what Sam had said about changelings storing the real kids underground, Aubri shined the flashlight down the stairs and grabbed Dean's sleeve. When he looked at her questioningly, she nodded her head down the stairs, "They put the kids underground don't they?" She whispered.

Dean nodded and headed down the stairs cautiously as Aubri shined the light over his shoulder so he could see. The rattling sounds continued and got louder as Dean and Aubri made their way through the basement. Dean made his way around a plastic sheet hanging in a doorway, putting his arm out to make sure that Aubri stayed behind him. They slowly walked towards the sound when it stopped. Aubri froze in her tracks, looking around and shining the flashlight in all of the dark corners, hoping foolishly that the missing kids would just pop out at them and be ready to go home. When her light landed on a set of outstretched fingers, straining to get their attention through the metal wires of a cage, she gasped. "Dean!" She said, maybe a little too loudly, but he had already noticed and had rushed over to the cage.

"Ben, Ben, it's ok, we're gonna get you out of here." Dean reassured the little boy.

Aubri rushed from cage to cage, Dean following her, as they checked the locks. When they got to the last one Aubri's heart dropped, "Oh shit." She whispered as she looked at the realtor who was trapped in the cage.

"We've gotta get them out of here now." Dean said, grabbing a hammer and heading over to the cage Ben was in. He slammed the handle down on the lock until it broke and then he lifted the little boy out. After he checked him to make sure he was ok, he set to work on opening the other cages.

Aubri put her hand on Ben's shoulder and knelt down next to him as Dean continued to work on breaking to locks. "Are you ok buddy?" She smiled faintly as Ben gave her a determined nod, "Ok then, let's help your friends out of here. You up for that?" She asked, giving him a pat on the head as she hurried over to the cage Dean had just opened up. Another scared little boy cowered in the cage and Aubri reached her hand out to him, "Come on sweetheart, how about you come on out of there so we can get you home?" With that, the kid took Aubri's hand and climbed out of the cage. "You go stand with Ben while I help the others." She encouraged.

"It's gonna be ok." Ben said reassuringly, causing Aubri to smile at how brave he was being for the sake of the other kids, as he put his arm around his friend as he led him over to the wall.

They continued helping kids out of the cages until they were all out and standing by the wall where there was a small window. "Aubri get them back." Dean ordered as he tried to pull the board out of the window with no glass.

"Stay behind me guys." Aubri said herding the children behind her as she looked down at their scared faces. "You got it Dean?" She asked, as Dean gave up his struggle with the board and pulled his hand holding the hammer back.

"Cover your eyes!" He shouted as he slammed the hammer into the glass, shattering it and sending shards of glass flying. He cleared as much of the glass out of the window as he could and then tried to find something to put in the bottom so the kids wouldn't cut their hands.

"Here, use this." Ben spoke up as he took off his jacket and handed it to Dean.

"Ok, Ben come on!" Dean said, ready to lift the kid out of the window.

Ben pushed one of the other kids towards Dean, "No, him first."

As Dean lifted kids out of the window, Aubri heard footsteps approaching quickly and pulled her knife out of her pocket. It wasn't much, but after her success with throwing it during their encounter with Lust, she figured she could at least slow down whatever was coming at them. She poised to use the knife when a large form she recognized immediately rounded the corner, "Guys, there's a mother!" Sam said in between breaths.

"A mother?" Aubri questioned.

"I guess that's why she kept the kids, so she could snack on them." Dean reasoned, handing Sam the hammer. "There's one more, get her out." He said motioning towards the cage holding the realtor before resuming passing kids out of the window. That stopped when one of the little girls, the real Katie, screamed. Dean saw the Mother come out of the shadows and finished pushing a kid through the window, "Aubri, stay with the kids, help them out." He commanded before advancing on the Mother changeling.

"Don't worry guys, Sam and Dean will keep us safe." Aubri reassured the scared kids. "I'm going to help you guys out the window and then your run like hell to the black car with the big dog in it and you stay there." She began lifting the kids, who were a lot heavier than they looked, out of the window until Ben was the last one left. "Ben, when you get to the car, you let Folsom out, you hear me? You make sure he stays with you and he will keep you guys safe, ok? I've got to help Sam and Dean."

Ben nodded, "I can do that." He said determinedly before letting Aubri help him out the window.

Aubri turned quickly and rounded the corner just in time to see Sam torch the Mother Changeling.

"Guess I missed all the fun." She said after the Mother disappeared into ashes.

"Did you get them out?" Dean asked, grabbing the tops of her arms lightly and looking her over to make sure she was ok.

She nodded, "They're all waiting by the car, I told Ben to let Folsom out and he would keep them safe. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, checking him for any serious injuries.

Dean smiled faintly at the worry he saw in Aubri's eyes and he let go of her arms so he could put an arm around her. "Yeah, I'm fine Blondie." He reassured her as he pulled her in close to his side. "Now let's get those kids back home."

_~TFS~_

After dropping all of the kids but Ben off at their houses, they pulled up into Lisa's driveway. As they got out of the car the front door of the house flew open and Lisa came rushing out, "Ben, baby are you ok?" She asked, lifting her son into her arms and holding onto him tightly as Dean walked over carrying Ben's jacket and Aubri and Sam waited by the car.

"I'm fine mom." Ben said, clinging onto his mom just as tightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Lisa asked, setting Ben down.

Dean grimaced, "I'll explain everything if you want me to, but trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben's safe."

"Thank you." She said before hugging Dean tightly.

Dean looked over at Aubri and Sam, "We'll give you guys some time." Sam said, sliding into the driver's seat. Dean's eyes locked with Aubri's and she smiled faintly, giving him a slight nod before getting into the back seat and shutting the door.

Aubri's eyelids felt like lead and it slowly dawned on her that she hadn't slept in a day. Usually she was the kind of person who needed at least six hours of sleep to function as a normal member of society, so she pushed Folsom to the side and curled up in the back seat, eyes slowly drifting shut as she fell asleep.

_~TFS~_

Dean walked out of Lisa's house and to the Impala, still thinking about Lisa's offer to stick around for a little while. Sure it would have been nice to settle for a little while, but they had work to do and he couldn't just leave behind Sam or Aubri. The whole Lisa thing had been a dumb idea in the first place, but it had worked out because if they hadn't come to Cicero then all those kids wouldn't have made it. If he could just fix things with Aubs then who knew? He shook his head as he opened the passenger door. He couldn't let himself think like that, not with the clock ticking on how much time he had left. "Where's Aubs?" He asked Sam as he climbed into the car.

Sam nodded towards the backseat, "She passed out as soon as she got back in the car. I guess the hunt just caught up to her all at once."

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled faintly when he saw Aubri curled up asleep in the backseat with Folsom's head resting on her legs. She looked so peaceful when she slept, no trace of the stubbornness that was always waiting to show itself, just a slight upwards curve of the corners of her mouth as she dreamed about something happy. "Well, at least one of us is getting some sleep." Dean said as he watched the Morning Springs sign pass them by as Sam drove back to the motel.

When they got back to the motel, Sam opened the back door to let Folsom out while Dean walked around to the other side to wake up Aubri, "Rise and shine Blondie." He said, giving her shoulder a light shake. The only response he got was Aubri putting her arm over her eyes to block out the light as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. "Aubs come on." Dean shook her a little more forcefully, but she still didn't wake up. "God, she could sleep through a trainwreck."

"Just carry her inside," Sam said as he opened the door, "Then go get those burgers you were talking about so much all the way over here."

Dean sighed as he leaned down into the Impala, sliding one arm behind Aubri's back and the other under her legs before gently lifting her out of the car. He froze for a second when her arms slowly went up and around his neck and she nuzzled her nose against his neck as her soft breaths blew against his skin. "Let's get you inside sweetheart." He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before carrying her through the door. Folsom had already hopped up on one of the beds, claiming it, so Dean walked over to it and laid Aubri down gently. "So burgers?" He asked, turning to look at Sam.

"Yeah man, I'm starving."

_~TFS~_

Aubri tossed and turned on the bed, finding it hard to stay completely asleep when she dreamed about old leather books, blinding white lights, and a world that she couldn't get back to, but she was still tired enough that keeping her eyes closed and fighting through the dreams seemed like a good idea. In the brief moments where she was more awake than asleep, she could hear Sam pacing the room, typing away on his laptop, or talking on the phone. He kept asking questions about a bunch of different Campbells, although why he was so interested in soup was lost on her.

She had just managed to get back to sleep when a delicious smell just under her nose woke her up. When she cracked her eyes open a burger slowly came into focus and a smile made its way across her face. Sitting up slowly, she took the burger from Dean's hand, "You're an angel." She mumbled before taking a huge bite out of her burger, unable to keep back the moan that escaped her throat when she realized how good it tasted. "I mean it, an honest to God angel." She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Dean smiled at Aubri, shaking his head before turning his attention to his own burger, "Whatever you say Blondie."

Sam tossed the wrapper from his burger into the trashcan after he stuffed the last chunk of it into his mouth. He stood up, picking up his laptop and a notebook, "I'm gonna run to the library, I've got some stuff to look into."

"Come on dude, we just finished a hunt, what do you have to do at the library?" Dean asked as he continued eating his burger.

"Hunts don't always just fall in our laps man, sometimes we have to find them." Sam didn't wait for Dean to respond; he just turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"So, how did Lisa take the news that monsters are real?" Aubri asked, focusing on the last bite of her burger as she waited for Dean's response.

"She didn't have a panic attack if that's what you're asking." Dean teased.

Aubri bumped her shoulder against Dean's playfully, not giving into to his teasing, "I'll have you know that a panic attack is a perfectly reasonable response to finding out that kind of news. Also, Lisa hadn't just fallen into a parallel world so she had it easy." They sat in silence for a moment before Aubri spoke up again, "Even though the reason for coming here was stupid," she glared at him for a second, "I'm glad we did it because those kids probably wouldn't have made it if we hadn't. Ben's a good kid and I'm really happy he's safe."

"Yeah, me too."

"You know, we can stay for a little while if you want. I'm sure Sam and I can find something to do if you want to spend some time with Ben and Lisa." Aubri looked down at her hands folded in her lap, unsure of where that offer had come from. Dean deserved something that made him happy, he deserved all of the good stuff he could fit in in his last year, and if living the apple pie life with Ben and Lisa for a little while made him happy then she would deal with that.

Dean looked over at Aubri and couldn't stop the rush of feelings he felt when he looked at her, looking down at her hands, seeming so unsure. He cared about Ben and Lisa, he truly did, but if he was being honest, Aubri was the one he wanted to spend time with. He didn't know what it was exactly that he felt for her, but he did know that he wanted to be around her, that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could in the time he had left. "Nah, I don't think I'd be any good at the whole apple pie family life. Anyways, what would you and Sammy do without me?"

Aubri looked up at him, a shy smile on her face, "We'd probably get a hell of alot more done." She looked down at her hands again briefly, "For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great dad." Aubri felt a blush creeping across her cheeks as she looked back up at Dean and met his gaze, "You were great with Ben and he really liked you. You're a good guy Winchester, don't sell yourself short." She reached out and playfully pushed his chest, trying to lighten the mood and relieve some of the tension in the room, but before she had a chance to pull her hand back Dean grabbed it in his own and held it as he looked at her intensely.

Aubri's heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was short as she stared back at him, unable to break away from his intense gaze. She took note of the few scratches on his face from their encounter with the Mother changeling and before she could stop herself her free hand reached out and her fingers ran lightly over one that was on the side of his face. Dean let out a ragged breath, hunger flashing in his eyes, and before she realized what had happened, Dean used his hold on her hand to pull her roughly against his chest, tangling his free hand in her hair so he could guide her lips to his where they met in a crushing kiss. She whimpered quietly as she pulled her hand free of his hold so she could grab onto his hair while he grabbed onto her waist with his now free hand. Aubri put one leg on either side of his so that she was straddling him as Dean held her tightly against his chest. When she felt his tongue trace her lips, she opened up to him, their tongues tangling and exploring as Dean shifted and turned so that Aubri was now lying on the bed, pinned underneath him. He broke away from the kiss for a moment to look down at her, taking in the hungry gleam in her eyes and her flushed cheeks as she stared right back at him, she had never looked more beautiful to him.

She could see the question in his eyes as she looked up at him and felt a flash of uncertainty. If they went through with this then what would happen, what would it mean? Questions raced through her head until she finally came to the realization that she didn't care what would happen or what it meant. She just wanted to be with him even if it was only for the night, she needed it. "Dean, please." She said quietly, her blue eyes staring into his green ones as she willed him to understand what she meant.

Dean felt like his heart stopped when he heard that simple request, she wanted this, despite the fact that he was a grade A fuck up, she wanted him. He lowered his mouth to hers, consuming her with his kiss as his hands worked down her body, gliding over her breasts until he reached the bottom of her shirt. He quickly lifted the shirt up and over her head before setting to work on unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. Once the shirt and jeans were off, Dean paused for a moment to look down at her, taking in her smooth, lightly tanned skin, God she was beautiful.

"This is no fair." Aubri teased, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest, "You still have all those clothes on." She grabbed onto the hem of Dean's shirt and lifted it up, pulling it over his head and then tossing it to the side once it was off. She had been right before when she had thought his chest would be the most fascinating thing in the world if he didn't have a shirt on. A small smile made its way across her face as she stared at him, all hard muscle that tensed slightly as her gaze traveled down his body. She forced herself to look away from his shirtless form and back at his face. Their eyes met for only a split second before his mouth was on hers again and her nimble fingers were working to get his belt undone and his jeans off.

As she worked on removing his pants, Dean reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra, slipped it off of her, and tossed it to the side. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, moving further down to kiss the swell of her breasts before taking it into his mouth. He circled her nipple with his tongue, feeling it grow hard under his ministrations. Aubri moaned with pleasure, arching her back slightly as her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her. Dean turned his attention to her other breast and Aubri wiggled under him impatiently, whimpering quietly as she ground her hips up against his. She finally got his belt unhooked and undid the button on his jeans before slowly sliding the zipper down. "These come off now." She ordered, a serious look on her face as she broke away from the kiss and tugged down on his jeans.

A smile flashed across Dean's face as he saw the determined look Aubri's face, "Whatever you say sweetheart." He quickly pressed a soft kiss to her lips before standing up, kicking off his boots, and slowly sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them. Seeing the satisfied look on Aubri's face as her eyes travelled hungrily over his body, Dean's chest puffed up slightly. "You like what you see Blondie?"

Aubri tore her gaze away from Dean's body and met his eyes again. "Shut up Winchester and get over here. There are more important things you could be doing with that mouth of yours."

"You're a bossy little thing aren't you?" Dean asked, unable to contain his smile as he covered her body with hers. If he was being honest with himself, he thought it was sexy as hell, a little thing like her taking charge. He pressed a kiss to her lips, nipping at her lower lip and eliciting a quiet moan from her, before kissing his way along her jaw, down her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach.

Aubri's breathing sped up and her heart raced away at an insanely fast pace when Dean hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear, sliding them down slowly as he looked up at we with a predatory grin on his face. Once he got her underwear low enough Aubri kicked it the rest of the way off before reaching down to grab the back of Dean's neck and pulling him back up to meet his lips with hers. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she wiggled underneath him, trying to position herself in just the right spot. When Dean pulled away from the kiss once more and got off of the bed she shivered from the loss of his warmth covering her. "Dean what are you..."

"Just don't move sweetheart, don't move a muscle." Dean ordered, cutting her off as he bent down to pick up his jeans.

Aubri closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before she heard the crinkling of a wrapper and she reopened her eyes to see Dean sliding a condom over himself. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared at him, taking in the sight of him once more. He sure was something else.

Dean finished putting on the condom and looked at Aubri. His heart skipped a beat or two as he looked at her. God she was beautiful, looking at him with that hungry gleam in her eyes. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He didn't deserve her, but he wanted her, needed her so much it hurt. Maybe it was because she believed in him, thought he was better than he was, made him feel like a better man than he was, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was touching her and kissing those pink lips of hers, so without a second thought he climbed back over her and positioned himself at her entrance as she spread her legs.

He stopped for a second, searching her eyes for any signs of her having second thoughts about this. A wave of doubt washed over him, "Aubri, you're sure about this?" He asked seriously.

"Of course I am Winchester. Now shut up and kiss me." She smiled up at him sweetly, "Pretty please?"

She didn't have to ask him twice. Without another moment of hesitation, his lips crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss. Slowly he eased himself into her, giving her a chance to adjust to his size before thrusting deeply into her. He closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath, trying to keep himself in control. He wanted this to last, but it felt so good, being inside her, that he didn't know how long he could control himself. Slowly, he pulled out of her before thrusting into her again, harder and faster this time.

Aubri took in a sharp breath, "Dean..." She breathed, barely above a whisper as he continued thrusting slowly and she picked up on his rhythm, lifting her hips to meet his. Skin smacked against skin as their pace increased and Aubri buried her face into his neck, biting down lightly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder in an attempt to contain her moans of pleasure.

When he felt her teeth bite down on his skin, a low growl rumbled in Dean's chest and he reached up to tangle his fingers in her long hair, pulling on it roughly so that Aubri was once again looking at him. Her face was flushed and her lips we parted slightly as she panted from the exertion. With another light tug on her hair he pulled her towards him until her lips crashed against his. Their lips moved against each others and their tongues tangled together as Dean picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster.

Aubri could feel herself drawing closer to her climax and, of their own accord, her legs wound their way around his hips and she hooked her ankles behind his back, allowing him to push even deeper. Dean let out a low growl against her lips as she grabbed onto his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin.

Their breaths were coming in short pants as they both neared the edge, "Please Dean." Aubri pleaded softly, desperately needing the release she was so close to. Her hips rose up to meet him thrust for thrust and in a moment she was tumbling over the edge, gasping as the waves of her release washed over her. Dean's own release followed quickly after hers and for a moment he stayed on top of her, his forehead resting against hers as their breathing slowed. She moved slightly, tilting her head so she could press a soft kiss to his lips, both of them smiling against each other's lips.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered after she broke away from the kiss. It wasn't like she was a virgin, but it had been a damn long time since she'd had sex that was _that_ good.

"Sweetheart, you can call me Dean." He said, a cocky grin on his face as he got up to take care of the condom.

Aubri stretched and rolled her eyes, "Shut up Winchester." She said lazily before getting up and grabbing her underwear and one of Dean's button downs off of the floor. Walking over to the door of the motel room, she opened it to let Folsom out one last time. The big dog trotted past her to do his business as Aubri stood in the doorway to keep an eye on him. She shivered slightly from the cool night air and before she knew it Dean's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Come on Aubs." He said, pulling her back towards the bed.

She laughed, leaning back against his chest, "Easy there tiger, I've gotta wait til Folsom comes back in."

It was that moment that Folsom came charging back into the room, leaping onto the bed that was still made up. Dean turned Aubri around to face him, taking in the satisfied glow on her face. He would do anything to keep her looking that happy for as long as he could. With the stupid smile he couldn't seem to get rid of still plastered across his face, he slowly dragged her back over towards the bed. "You ready for round two sweetheart?"

* * *

**Ok so I hope you guys liked it and that the ending wasn't too horribly written! I honestly have never written any kind of smut before so it probably sucked. I'll try to have another update soon! As always review at will (but more reviews do make me want to update faster)!**


End file.
